Only Power Remains
by JadeSterling1
Summary: Jade Sterling thinks she has it all figured out; but Tom Riddle is going to change everything.
1. The Figure In The Forest

The dry sticks cracked loudly beneath heavy footsteps, causing birds to shift irritably in their trees. Bright moonlight shone above the forest, the vast trees within shielding most life or light from view. A lone figure continued to make her way through the forest, easily avoiding holes or hills in the dangerous ground, large tree trunks groaning from the weight on top of them. Not quite running, yet not walking, whoever it was knew where she was going and would not wait up for anything or anyone attempting to hold them back in the forest.

Another loud crack emanated throughout the forest. The figure stopped and gazed through the trees and shadows to the left from beneath an emerald cloak. A breath of relief escaped the figures mouth as she realized the source of the cracks had belonged to a second person. He walked toward the girl, and pulled his hood down. His short blonde hair twinkled lightly as it caught short rays of moonlight and his smoky gray eyes narrowed as he neared her.

"Why did you call me out here tonight?" His voice was deep, harsh. He sounded offended that he had been summoned deep into the black forest. The girl laughed loudly, and lifted the gloved hands that had been resting at her sides to lower an emerald green hood from her head, her long brown tresses spilling onto her shoulders. She turned herself toward the man, her lips parting slightly.

"Malfoy, you silly boy. You think that I would easily forget that you promised me a favor?" Her tone was sarcastic and cruel. "I do not wish much from you this time." She reached up to touch his face lightly before suddenly pinching the fat of his cheek.

"Do not treat me as if I'm your child!" he spat at her, pushing her hand away from his face. "I gave you that vial of unicorn blood. Wasn't that enough of a favor?"

"Oh, that was a wonderful thing you did." The girl leaned in closer to him, her face mere inches from his. "But, you know that I always need a little bit more." Her lips touched his ear, "My darling Abraxas," her voice was lowered to a soft whisper, "I know that you can help me, it's just a teeny little thing!" She nibbled the lobe of his ear lightly.

Abraxas shifted his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable at the advances. "Listen, there was no need to call me out to the forest tonight!"

"Oh, Abraxas, I know the forest must be so scary for you." She wiggled her fingers at him, mocking his fear. "The forest is quiet, and we will not be heard, this is this utmost of importance. I need something of yours, and I can only secure it with your help." Her eyes lit up as she smiled up at him. "It is your grandfathers book."

"Jade, I have no ide-."

"You know what book I need, Abraxas! You are the one who so willingly described it to everyone sitting in our carriage on the way to school last month!" she barked. "That's the problem with you, Abraxas! You are always trying to make excuses for your ignorance!"

Abraxas opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to make a sound she clasped her hand over his mouth. "Now, now, Abraxas, no hard feelings, of course. We know that I am a much better friend and person than you," she snorted. "But, we are both pure-blood, Abraxas. And that is why I need that book. It will help me, Abraxas, and one day it will help you, too." Abraxas had managed to squirm his way out from her grasp, and pulled his cloak over his shoulder.

"Jade, I will do my best, but you must know," his voice was dark, and he held his head up higher as he spoke, "that Tom Riddle needs it as well." Jade scoffed, rolling her green eyes.

"I forgot that you and that boy were such good friends. Listen, Abraxas, I get the book first! You promised that you would help me if I were in need, and I'm beginning to get desperate." Her smile twisted. "Give me the book first, never mind about Riddle."

She leaned into him again, her small hand holding his chin. Jade looked down at his lips and back up into his gray eyes. "Trust me, Abraxas, it will all be worthwhile in the end." Their lips met briefly, and Abraxas squirmed uncomfortably, managing to push her away.

"Sterling, you are a bitch." He wiped the lipstick from his face and glared at her.

"Malfoy!" She smiled at him, and threw her hood back over her head. "That was the sweetest thing you could have said to me." Jade patted his cheek lightly. "Now, be a good little boy and bring me that book. Do not worry about Riddle, bring it to me first."

Truth be told, Jade never held a conversation with Riddle, she'd had no desire. Of course they had exchanged short and friendly dialog concerning their prefect duties, but beyond that she had no desire to further their conversation. The way the girls had thrown themselves all over him the last two years of school was despicable. Especially after he received an award for special services to the school last year, all he'd done was solve the murder of a little muggle brat. Jade was a respectable pure-blood witch; she would never allow herself to look so desperate.

Jade smiled at Abraxas one last time before turning on him. Abraxas had created a horrible reputation for himself. They dated briefly during their third year in school, and had become more and more disgusted with each other as the years went on. Abraxas had become increasingly more aggravated each day Jade ignored his advances.

The Sterlings were loyal and fiercely independent and never pledged allegiance to anybody but themselves. Jade's father, Acton, was the most brilliant wizard Jade had ever met. He worked at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries, neither Jade nor her mother knew exactly what he did. Teamed with the large inheritance left by her late grandfather, and her father's income Jade and her mother Audrey had been blessed to live a very privileged lifestyle, which was customary for those with noble blood.

She had not gone deep into the forest, she knew much better. The centaurs had been becoming more active as of late, a strange monster is said to have appeared into the forest. Just last week a misguided arrow had found its way directly in front of a student during Herbology. Rumor has it, the student passed out cold from horror. Jade would have loved to see that; however she was woefully dull at Herbology, and Professor Beery had been less than impressed with Jade after she had accidently set fire to his mimbulus mimbletonia during a detention during her third year.

Gliding into the castle her face was met by warm candlelight. She smiled widely as stripped herself from her heavy cloak and long black gloves. Peeves flew above the staircases, throwing scraps of paper at unsuspecting first years, and the portraits were celebrating with their nightly feasts.

She allowed the lovely smell of roasted chicken and garlic potatoes guide her into the great hall. Jade walked to the head of the Slytherin table and took a large swig of pumpkin juice that materialized in the goblet in front of her, paying no mind to the students who surrounded her.


	2. A Series of Unfortunate Events

It had been more than a week since Jade last spoke with Abraxas. Their last meeting in the library had not at all been pleasant.

"_Sterling, I must speak with you." Jade raised her head from her book and feigned interest in what Malfoy could possibly want from her. His usually pristine hair looked damp and disheveled, his eyes were tired and cold. Jade thought it rather odd that he had presented himself this way, it was unlike the Malfoy family to appear unkempt in front of others._

"_What can I help you with, Abraxas?" she questioned, a false smile on her lips._

"_The book, I just can not bring you that book, Tom nee-"_

"_Ah," she clicked her tongue at him. "No, no, Abraxas. That is not an acceptable answer." She calmly closed her book, placed it into her lap, and folded her hands on top of the cover. "You can get that book. There is a difference between you not being able to get me the book, and you not wanting to get me the book. Your problem is the latter." She stood from her seat. "That is just not acceptable."_

"_You don't understand," he pleaded, his eyes wide._

"_No, my dear, I'm afraid it is you who does not understand. I will get that book." _

"_But, it's not me. It's Tom." Abraxas looked around his shoulders. "He said I cannot allow you the book, Jade."_

"_I told you to let me take care of Riddle." Jade growled under her breath. "You had better not speak to me again unless I have that book, do I make myself clear?" She leaned in closely to him and whispered, "I will get what I want, Abraxas." Jade pushed past him, leaving him standing stone-faced and alone._

Jade managed to avoid Abraxas over the next week, despite his attempts to come as close to her as possible. On Monday she had nearly ran into him on her way to transfiguration. He had hid himself behind a suit of armor and caused her to nearly die of a heart attack when he lunged at her as she walked by.

_"Sterling! Sterling! I need…I must… tell... you!" Malfoy was managing to ruin an otherwise perfect day, a fact that annoyed Jade greatly. She was floors away from her classroom and needed a place to hide from the maniacal Abraxas. She slid through a door on her right that had otherwise gone unnoticed in her six years of schooling. _

_It was no wonder she had never paid mind to the door before, it was an old broom closet. "Seems like a funny place to store brooms, if you ask me." She muttered to herself as she shook dust off of her robes. After picking mothballs out of her dark hair she exited quietly and made her way to Transfiguration problem free. _

Thursday he had sat next to her during dinner. But, luckily for Jade, Professor Slughorn had pulled her away from him before he even had the chance to open his mouth. And, most embarrassingly, Friday he had grabbed her arm as she was attempting to make her way into the prefect's bathroom.

"Sterling! Stop avoiding me; I need to speak with you. It's about…" his grip tightened around her wrist.

"Malfoy!" Her voice was harsh as she slapped his hand off her arm. "Until you can do what I've asked, kindly move along." With that she slid behind the portrait and into the bathroom, leaving Abraxas standing with his mouth agape. As the portrait swung close behind her she shut her eyes and leaned against the wall.

A large sigh left her mouth as she slid down the smooth marble and onto the floor. Safety. Perhaps confronting Abraxas so abruptly in the forest was not the best way to handle things; it appeared as if he now would never leave her alone. She was extremely busy with her schoolwork and had no time to check if Abraxas was stalking around corners for her.

"Ah, Miss Sterling. Fancy seeing you here."

Jade opened her eyes abruptly, embarrassed at the male voice in front of her. She hadn't even noticed another in the bathroom; attempting to avoid Abraxas had made her unaware of her surroundings. The voice belonged to a young man who was facing toward the mermaid statue, which was shaking herself at him rather crudely. Jade rolled her eyes, she knew exactly who that horrible mess of black curly hair belonged to. She stood up immediately and tried to smooth out her robes.

"What are you doing here? And how did you know it was me?" she spat at the man.

He turned to look at her; his tie hung loosely around his neck. His square jaw was held firm and his dark eyes caught the light from the shining metals surrounding the bathtub. He casually flicked a piece of his curled hair away from his face and cleared his throat.

"Now, now, Sterling." His voice was smooth as silk, "I'm a prefect, and this is my bathroom, as well. Although, I do not imagine Professor Dippet would be very happy that you didn't take notice to Boris the Bewildered statue." A bemused smile played at his mouth. "Wouldn't it be horrible if Professor Dippet found out that you followed me into the bathroom?" He cracked the bones of his neck. "To see me nude." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Do not dare, Riddle." Professor Dippet would never believe such an asinine suggestion.

"You would think we would be better acquainted seeing as we're both prefects. Most usually my glowing personality wins people over." Jade rolled her eyes. "But, I've seen you in the library quite often, always picking up books that I've put away weeks ago, always just one step behind." He smiled at her, holding his hands behind his back.

"Don't flatter yourself, Riddle, all you have is your charm." she retorted.

"Tut, tut, Sterling. I will have you know." He leaned in closely to her, "I have much more than charm."

"I wouldn't count on it, Riddle." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared. "I suppose I'm sorry for intruding on your personal show with that..." she motioned toward the mermaid who was looking rather irritable that Jade had had the nerve to intrude upon her alone time with Tom, "thing. But, I must not grace you with my presence any longer, I have work to do that does not involve mermaids."

She smirked at him before she pushed her way back out of the bathroom. The past five years at Hogwarts had been spent trying to avoid that horrible little show off and she ran right into him! Jade stormed down the hall; this had been Malfoys fault for harassing her all week. She would have paid more attention to that ugly old statue had she not been looking over her shoulder every minute of the day trying to avoid that annoying little prat.

She stomped toward the library, barking out at a few first years Gryffindor's who had inconvenienced her with their unwanted presence as they attempted to make their way up the stairs and into the safety of their sixth floor common room. "Your tie looks horrible, 5 points from Gryffindor! And you! Why are you so…damn…short! Another 5 points for being ugly!" The young Gryffindor looked as if she was about to cry, but Jade kept storming on, docking nearly 40 points from the ruby glass by the time she had entered the library.

The smell of old parchment surrounded her as she strolled inside. The walls were full of bookcases, filled to the ceiling with pure knowledge, waiting to be happened upon by a young witch of wizard who desired their contents. Taking a deep breath, Jade reached deep inside her robe pocket and pulled out a frayed piece of paper.

_'I, Horace Slughorn, authorize Jade Sterling to access the restricted section in the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, until the day she graduates.'_

She gripped the note and held it against her chest. How wonderful Slughorn was for giving her this paper, Monsieur Atherol had been horribly annoyed to see that Horace had granted yet another student access to the most dangerous section in the library until their graduation date. One had been a stretch; two was surely just a joke.

Slughorn had been nothing but an irritating nuisance to Jade since she first arrived at Hogwarts. She had even somehow managed to stay under Slughorn's radar until the beginning of this school year. He had a way of making even the most pompous of students feel even better than they were. Abraxas Malfoy, Alphard Black, and even that idiot Bradley Goyle had managed to worm their way into the aptly named "Slug Club."

She had graciously accepted the first invitation to his start of the term party after he heard tell she had received an impressive 9 OWLS and managed a perfect score on her potions exam. However, after she had cursed a rather pathetic looking Hufflepuff in the hallway, Professor Dumbledore decided she should be in detention, rather than attend the party. She had justified missing the party by convincing herself that spending three hours arranging historical notecards in Dumbledore's office in chronological order was much more enriching than a party.

Jade traced her fingers along the dusty book spines in the restricted section, some of the books shuttered at her touch, and one glowed with a particularly nice shade of pink, attracting Jade instantly. After picking up the book off the shelf and blowing the dust off the cover, she had discovered it was a book dedicated to love potions. "Pathetic," she glowered under her breath as she shoved the old book back onto the shelf.

Jade had no time for love spells or love potions; she wanted to learn more about dark arts in the early ages. Who exactly had discovered the unforgivable curses? Who had brewed the first cauldron of ex vita abire, a potion that would drive one crazy enough to end their own life? Her finger stopped upon a thin black book that peaked her interest; curious, she pulled it off the shelf.

"Magick Moste Evile…" Jade wiped the dust off with the sleeve of her robe as she turned to walk out of the dark, musty section and into the light. Monsieur Atherol eyed her book choice curiously as she made her way to a lone chair sitting at the end of a long book case. She propped her foot onto the chair and opened the book onto her knee. She leaned her head onto her knuckle and began to examine the book contents.

"You wont find anything useful in that book, Sterling, I've already read it." Her eyes raised in annoyance; in front of her stood the other student who had received the very same restricted section privilege as she had.

"Piss off, Riddle."

"Watch your language, Sterling. It's not at all becoming of a lady to speak with such coarse language." He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot say, especially as a woman, Riddle." The book that had been on her knee now sat in her lap as she glared at him.

"I would never dream of telling you what you 'can and can not say,'" he mocked her voice. "I was just simply suggesting that you seem manly when you use such crude language. It's not at all becoming of you."

"I'm not at all interested in what you find becoming of me, Riddle." She pushed her fringe away from her face, "Now please find something more productive to do and leave me be."

"That's such a shame, Sterling, such a shame." He reached down to the book in her lap, the side of his hand casually slid against her breast as he lifted the book into his hand. Jade sat very still, and stared as he opened the book in front of him. "As I've already told you, you will find nothing in this book. Quite a worthless read, if you want my honest opinion." He opened the book vertically and let the pages flutter down, specs of dust floating in the air.

"I'm not interested in your honest opinion, Riddle." She stood off the couch, "Further more, my interests may have nothing to do with yours. We are most likely looking for two different things that are inside this book." Jade grabbed the book from his hands.

"You really think I do not know what you're up to?" Tom grinned, "Abraxas tells me everything, Sterling, there is no need in denying what you asked him to bring you." His voice was hushed, yet stern as he spoke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Riddle. I've not spoken to Abraxas in over a week, he is simply just making up stories again." She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Probably trying to impress you, seeing as you're his supposed Lord. Isn't that what they're calling you now?" '_Ha! Lord of what?'_ she thought to herself.

"For your information, not that it is any of your business, my friends call me Tom," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Let me take a page out of your book, Riddle. You may think your 'friends' are loyal to you only, but Goyle tends to have a fat mouth after I assist him in potions."

"'Zat is eet!" A loud male voice rang through the library, catching both of the 6th years attention immediately. "Be QUIET! Everybody 'as 'eard your entire conversation, and I will not 'ave such loud banter in my library!" Atherol had rounded the corner of the bookcase and glowered at the two, his hands on his hips. Jade cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry, sir, Tom was just asking me why magic was spelled differently in the title of this book. A bit thick, isn't he?" She grimaced at her weak attempt of an insult. Tom shook his head, obviously disappointed in her response, as well.

"Actually, I was just about to punish Sterling for her crude use of language, and disrespecting the home of all of these precious books." Jade scoffed loudly at him.

"I don't CARE what you two are discussing, but whatever eet is, you are more 'zan welcome to continue out of my library! Out, OUT!" Atherol practically pushed them out the door. "You can come back when you can SHUT UP!" He slammed the library doors behind them, which startled Jade.

"Look what you did!" Jade pulled down on her robes and looked at Tom harshly. She stomped down the hallway, ready to get into her bed, and away from Riddle. He had different ideas, clearly, as he pressed closer to her, his shoes catching her heel.

"That was so pathetic, Sterling, as if he is stupid enough to think _I_ don't know why magic was spelled the way it was. Talk about thick!"

"I said," Jade hissed as stopped abruptly. She felt the weight of Tom's body hit her back, "to piss off, Riddle." She hissed at him. "I've not gone out of my way to talk to you for five years, and I will certainly not be starting today."

In one fluid motion, Tom had grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. His grip was tight around her small wrist, and his cheek was pressed against hers. "Listen, Sterling." His breath was hot on her ear. "I can promise you that you will never get that book from Malfoy. His personal interest lies in me, not some little slut like you."

He released his grip and walked in front of her, leaving a red handprint on her arm. Jade was absolutely floored. Of course she had been with some men while at school, she was certainly not the only one who had slept with a couple boys. Nobody, however, had ever had the nerve to call her a slut to her face.

"_Flipendo_!" Her wand had been drawn and the spell had escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. Tom flew into the air and flipped backward, landing on the stone floor on his stomach. "Oh, Shit!"

She turned on her heel and ran down the long corridor. She was not sure where she was going, but she was going, and she was running as fast as her stubby little legs would take her. This was out of character, she would never usually run from an opponent, nor attack while their back was turned, but she did not trust him. Jade had heard stories from the men of Slytherin about Tom, and she did not plan to stick around to find out if the stories they told were true. Tom's scream of rage echoed through the empty hallway, she was sure he would follow her, determined to get revenge.

Her instincts were correct; she had made her way down to the third floor, and was rounding the corner near the charms classroom when he stepped out in front of her. How exactly he had managed to run in front of her she had no idea. Jade stopped so abruptly that she stumbled and fell onto the hard ground, her brown hair falling into her face.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Her wand flew from her grip and into Tom's hand. "Look at you. Attacking me while my back is turned! Just like a pathetic little coward." He kneeled down beside her, his wand drawn, pointed toward her face. He flicked her hair out of her eyes with his wand and held the tip to her forehead, pressing the wood into her skull.

"You really thought, Sterling, that I would not be able to catch up with you?" The pressure of his wand had pressed her flat on her back. He reached over her, and placed his free hand on her arm, his knee on her other, the wand still pressed on her forehead. "I would like to think," he spat, "you are not so stupid." Jade's face did not flinch, she had managed to stay calm and stare into his dark eyes. They were glaring back at her, cold and unforgiving of the situation they were in.

"And I would like to think, Tom, that you are not stupid enough to be threatening me in the hallways of school." His dark eyes inspected his surroundings as he leaned in more closely to the girl.

"Do not tempt me, Sterling. I may seem to be a friendly boy who tolerates such behavior, but I am not." His face grew red. "You will not get that book."

"Don't be so arrogant to think that you could possibly know what my intentions are." 'Honestly,' she reasoned to herself, _'Riddle probably did know why she wanted that ancient book from Malfoy.'_ It was full of the most wonderfully awful magic known to mankind. Herpo the foul had a journal full of magic he discovered, and Jade would do anything to get her hands on a copy. However, the only copy known to still exist belonged to Malfoys grandfather.

"You really cannot be so stupid, to be talking to me like that when you are in no position to argue." Small drops of spit fell onto her face. He was in a state of absolute rage; his eyes were full of fire and hate. "You are an insufferable little girl, Sterling!"

"I may be insufferable, Tom. But I am not a little girl." She clicked her tongue at him and bit her teeth together. "Now, get the fuck off of me." She shifted her body weight side to side, causing Tom to tighten his grip on her arms.

"You will watch your language, you will present yourself to me as a lady, and you will not get…in…" every word resulted in his wand being pressed harder and harder against her skin "my…way." He pushed roughly one last time on his wand. Jade was positive if he would have applied any more pressure it would have went straight through her skull.

She let out a deep breath as he stood up and threw her wand onto her stomach. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again, Sterling," he said with his back turned to her. Without another word he continued down the dark hallway.

Jade propped herself up on the cold floor, her arms sat behind her, and she allowed her wand to roll off of her lap. Never had she met somebody like Tom Riddle. He spent the majority of his time fighting off crowds of people vying to be his friend, he would always laugh and nod at the endless stories of their lives. Nobody would expect him to act the way he just had behind closed doors. Riddle was clearly a force to be reckoned with.


	3. Noble, Indeed

The young brunette lay on the cold floor for what seemed like hours, reminiscing about what had just taken place. It had of course been all her fault. She wanted to hate him and she wished she could. But he was cold, cruel, and powerful; all qualities that she had admired.

Currier Avery had said that a poor little second year named Millicent Ennis never returned to her normal self after having spent the evening with Tom and his little crowd of friends last year over Halloween. Of course, Currier never detailed exactly what had happened to the girl, but Jade had gotten the general idea that Millicent would never consider spending time alone with them again.

Rumor had it that poor little Millicent went home for the Christmas holidays and she never came back. "Poor Millicent." Jade let out an evil cackle at the thought of that idiotic little brat. How stupid did one have to be to spend time with Currier, Alphard, Abraxas, and Tom?

So lost in her own thoughts, she did not hear the footsteps rounding the corner. "Miss Sterling, what in Merlin's name are you doing on the floor?" The deep voice alarmed her. Embarrassed by the state she was found in, Jade picked herself up off of the floor. She turned around and adjusted her eyesight into focus, doing her best not to stare directly into the illuminated wand ahead of her.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. I'm so sorry! I tripped earlier and I was just laying and I must have lost track of time, just lost in thought." She bit her bottom lip. Albus Dumbledore was not stupid, and he recognized her lie in an instant. His ice blue eyes seemed to look through her, making her feel intensely uncomfortable.

He intimidated Jade; he was wise and had connections with a countless number of extremely powerful and influential people. His slow gaze made its way down to the book that still lay in her arms. She began to shift awkwardly, and attempted to cover the title with her hand.

"I would hope, Miss Sterling, that you are wise enough to bestow your talents elsewhere." Jade fluttered her eyelashes at the aging Professor while managing to shove the book inside her robe. "Forgive me, but lying is not your strong point."

"Sir, I've no idea what you're talking about. I'm simply studying about dark magic in the time of Merlin for my special defense against the dark arts project." She pulled a piece of lint from her skirt, attempting to appear apathetic to his concern. "Professor, you know I would never want to do anything to fall from your good graces." She had never really been in his good graces, but thank Merlin she was talented in transfiguration so he could not refuse her presence in his classroom.

"I have seen what dark magic can do to even the best of people." His usual soft and kind eyes flashed with a fire that Jade had never witnessed before. "I will see you to the dungeons, so you do not lose your balance again." He walked past her and in an understood silence she begrudgingly followed.

Dumbledore did not speak a word while walking down the stairs and into her underground common room; he simply nodded to her as she slid inside the portrait hole. Jade was greeted by several students sitting in the large plush sofas of the common room - a group of girls gossiping and shrieking at any new gossip of the newest obsession in the corner.

"Fucking vile," Jade snorted at the embarrassing girls. What a waste of Slytherin robes. They did not deserve to be in such a great common room, around such brilliant minds. They should be sitting and feeling miserable about being such losers. They were nearly as bad as Hufflepuffs. She could not imagine how embarrassing it would have been had she been put into Hufflepuff. They had absolutely zero redeeming qualities, even the sorting hat hinted to how dull and boring the house was this years song.

_And lastly noble Hufflepuff_

_Who said she'd take the lot_

_"It is everyone!" she said_

_That deserved a fair shot_

"Noble, indeed." She sat in the middle of two conversing students, both of whom she recognized, on the couch in front of the fire. The two gave loud disapproving scoffs as they were pushed to the side.

"Excuse me, were you unaware I was having a conversation?" The shrillness of her voice pierced Jade's eardrums, and caused her green eye to twitch.

"I shall excuse you, Emilia. Do you not notice there are people attempting to study to further their education, and not sit around on their fat arse and discuss arbitrary matters such as quidditch?" Jade flipped her long hair, the tips hitting the girl in the chin.

She turned to the man on her left. "And you, Alphard Black." Her voice was filled with hatred. "With your little brother and cousin littered around the common room you should know better than to snog girls in public. You are embarrassing your family by hanging around with a pathetic half blood." She flicked her eyes toward Emilia. "What would your mother and sister say?" Jade smirked proudly. "Now, kindly find another place to discuss your little game."

"Honestly, lighten up a bit. There's no need," Alphard mumbled. Jade hissed at him as she pulled the book from her robe. The couple begrudgingly found a corner in the left of the common room to get cozy together in.

Her eyes gazed into the crackling fire, the warmth caressing her pale face. The girls had finally shut their mouths and had drawn themselves into their rooms, allowing Jade to enjoy the quiet; hushed voices, rolling fire, teacups touching saucers, quills scratching against aged parchment, and, which she enjoyed the most, the sound of pages turning in books. She sank back into the comfortable leather sofa and delved into her book.

At least two hours had passed and she still learned nothing from the text. It would touch on dark magic and follow with, '_this magic most vile cannot be spoken of_.' If the magic could not have been spoken of, the book should have never been written. "Nothing, nothing, nothing… nothing!" she whispered to herself as she flipped through the small book, her level of frustration rising with every turn of the page.

The occupants in the room dwindled significantly. Jade had hardly noticed because she had been reading through the first chapter of the worthless little book for the fifth time before she looked up and pressed her fingers to her temples, attempting to restrict a headache. This little book was a waste of time, reading about the findings of a supposed elder wand that probably didn't even exist, and the particular piece of magical information she desired most wasn't even outlined.

"Pssst…." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around the room. "I told you that you would find nothing useful in that book." Jade threw the book on the ground and was on her feet in seconds. She turned and found herself face to face with Tom for the second time that night. "I'm pleased to see Dumbledore managed to find you in the hallway. I was worried for you, Sterling."

"It's so sweet to see that you've grown to care for me over the past few hours, Tom." She rubbed her wand with the tip of her fingers over the fabric of her robes.

"Oho! So you're using my first name already, are you? This may be love, Miss Sterling, it very well may be." Tom laughed coolly. She huffed and furrowed her eyebrows and momentarily stumbled over her words.

"I… I would rather spend the night with Horace Slughorn than you, Riddle." She grimaced. "I've no desire to impress or otherwise fall for you."

"I'm sure he would love to hear this. He would probably love to _collect _you." Tom smiled at the girl whose face had flushed at his comment. She had picked the foulest looking man she could picture and of course had walked straight into Tom's insult.

"Most likely not. I do not imagine Slughorn is interested in anything pleasurable beyond chocolates and turkeys." She pursed her lips together. "I cannot believe I have had to waste the precious hours of my night around you." She began to smooth out her robes and chew on her bottom lip. Tom smirked, pleased with himself for his ability to easily fluster her.

"Liar, I was just about to retire for the night. But, I thought for my own safety I should check that you aren't going to attack me while my back is turned like a coward." He raised his dark eyebrow at her, his arms crossing over one another.

"Just get out of here, I cannot stand to look you anymore." She lifted her hand and began to examine her fingernails in a feeble attempt to seem disinterested.

"You lie. Lie, lie, and lie. Some day, Miss Sterling," he reached his hand to her face, placing his cold finger underneath her chin, "you will get in trouble for your horrible mouth full of crude language and your horrible lies."

"Do not touch me." She gripped his finger and began to pull backward as she lowered it from her chin. For an instant she imagined how far back it could bend before his fragile bones snapped in half.

"You are truly an interesting girl." Tom ripped his hand from her tight grip, his eyes catching short flickers of the small fire, "it is rather unfortunate that I have ignored you until now. I feel like I could have used you once or twice in my life thus far."

"I find it quite interesting that you think I would allow you to use me." She placed her index finger on her soft cheek.

"Oh!" He chuckled. "I wouldn't need your permission, Sterling." He stretched his arms upward.

"You make me sick," she stated simply. Her eyes ran carefully along the sharp edges of his jaw; his face was chiseled to near perfection. She hated to admit that he was a rather handsome man; he tossed a curl out of his face and smiled down at her.

"Just one of my many charms." he asserted.

"I'm not an idiotic little girl like those who are most impressed by you, Riddle. All of those girls you sit around with in the common room at night - you must love the attention." Her lip raised in a sneer.

"Tut, tut, girl. You dare to call the professors of this institution, and the headmaster himself 'idiotic little girls'?" Oh, that stupid smile of his, Jade would have liked nothing more than to punch him right in the mouth. Tom clasped his hands behind his back and began to rock back and forth on his feet. "You seem touchy that I spend time with other ladies at night. Does it bother you?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I am not dull enough to answer that obviously leading question, Riddle." She, of course, was not concerned about the company he spent his time with. He was nearly an adult and he was more than welcome to hang around with nasty little brats who acted like pathetic dogs in heat to be sitting within 3 feet of him.

"I would never insinuate that you were dull, Miss Sterling." he shot back.

"And I would never provoke a conversation with you, but here we are." She opened her arms, signaling to the now empty common room. "We all make mistakes from time to time."

"I do not make mistakes, Sterling, all of my actions are planned precisely to get what I want." Jade scoffed at his proclamation. "It has now fallen under unfortunate circumstances that I have many things that I want that I have the ability to get. And, I have something you want that you will not get." He bit the tip of his bright pink tongue, smiling wickedly. "How sad for you that I will win. Just as I always do."

"Do not dare assume that you will always get what you want when you want it. Better wizards than you have fallen because of that same tragic notion." Tom rolled his eyes at her words but she continued, "According to information I gained from Professor Slughorn, I was under the impression that due to your upbringing yo-"

A hot hand found its way across her jaw, the slap ringing like a high bell around the common room. Her mouth flew open, speechless. "Do not ever, ever speak of my upbringing," he growled under her breath.

"Ooh, Riddle. You're so sensitive." Her fingers glided over the red handprint across her face, "This conversation is over, do not intrude yourself into my personal time anymore. And do not ever think of touching me ever again." Jade picked up the book from the floor and stomped up the stairs into her bedroom, leaving Tom staring at her back until he heard the door slam.

Her heart began to beat quickly, her breath was labored, and her cheeks were flushed. Never had she been so excited by a man. He had proven himself as a powerful opponent twice that day. Tom's dark eyes infiltrated her mind; those unforgiving eyes were penetrating.

Her robes were off and scattered about the floor in an instant, and she collapsed into her soft bed, the smooth sheets melted into her skin. Her entire body was warm, and her sensitive skin tingled at the touch of her own hand. Tom Riddle's dark eyes flashed in her head again. She smiled and pulled the covers over her head; the night was far from over.


	4. Magic Is Might

She had seen Tom Riddle three times in the past week, but they had not stopped to speak to one another. Jade did not wish to go out of her way to purposely annoy herself. The first time she had spotted him they were in the common room during a break in classes.

Tom had managed to surround himself with four girls who she hated to admit were mildly acceptable people. Amelina Vance happened to be the only exception; she looked as if she were about to drool all over his rucksack like a hungry puppy. Tom smiled at Jade who scoffed disapprovingly before marching into her room. The second time she had seen him was during breakfast Tuesday morning, she had been looking over her essay when she heard Currier Avery's voice.

_Jade could hear the sound of soft whispers between her bites of crunching cereal. As she had always been an exceedingly nosy individual she subtly turned her head to the right to hear the conversation more clearly._

"_My Lord, you really think it wise-"_

"_I will not hear another word about it, Avery." She nearly dropped her spoon when she heard the voice that responded. It was Tom Riddle responding to being called Lord by his friend! Jade could have squealed in excitement at the news, she could not wait to rub in his pompous face that she'd learned this._

"_But, my Lord, it's just not safe. She doesn't understand!" Currier had always been a bit of a crybaby. When he failed to make the Slytherin quidditch team in his second year of school he sulked about the castle for months. Alphard consistently reminding him that he could not even manage to make it on the team as broom boy did not help._

"_Avery, if you make one more sound about the matter I can assure you that you will never be able to speak again." Jade smiled widely into her bowl at those words. She turned her head further to the right and saw Tom and Currier staring back at her. Jade bit the top of her thumb at the two before sliding out of her chair and making her way into the library._

The final time she had noticed him was in the library late Thursday night. Jade had completed her defense against the dark arts essay on advanced werewolf defense techniques (a topic which Jade found extremely elementary,) when she had seen him sitting in a large sofa behind a bookcase.

His head was resting on one of the arms of the chair and his feet were swung over the other. His feet lightly bobbed in the air to a rhythm he must have been humming in his head. His large hands were stretched behind his head and his book was resting on his legs. Jade had never imagined she would find him sitting in such a vulnerable position.

He had not a care in the world beyond his book, Jade could feel blood rushing into her cheeks. His oil lamp flickered slightly as he reached to turn his page; he was half grinning at the book in front of him. Tom never looked up from the book and she quietly tiptoed past him and went to her bedroom for the night.

The week had crawled by so slowly that it was painful; each day was like a knife pressed further into Jade's eyeball. School had become almost a chore, she had read so far ahead in her classes that it was nearly impossible for her to learn anything new. Classroom time had been spent absent mindedly swishing her wand back and forth, pretending to read, or doing her best to stay awake.

"Jade… Jade. JADE!" Instantly jumping awake, her eyes bugging, Jade attempted to take in her surroundings. The groggy scene revealed itself to be an otherwise empty Arithmancy classroom. "Are you alright?" Looking for the familiar voice Jade turned around in her chair, her eyes still trying to adjust to the light.

"Oh, Dahlia." Dahlia Alston had been one of the girls Jade had spent time with during school. She was tall, standing nearly 5 inches higher than Jade. Her blonde hair hung just above her shoulders, and her blue eyes shone bright with amusement.

"Dahlia, do not look at me like that!" Jade smacked her friends arm with her brand new peacock feather quill that her mum had owled from home.

Audrey had a habit of sending Jade gifts whenever she had been ignoring her daughter's owls for more than a month. Their family hawk Merlin had delivered the quill this morning – with no letter attatched. Jade snorted as she gave the bird her last bite of toast. Mum had a funny way of showing she was sorry.

"I'm not doing a thing, Jade!" Dahlia picked up her friend's belongings and hastily dropped them inside her bag. "But, I'm hoping YOU do something so we aren't late to Charms!"

"Dahlia, such a hard working student. I can only hope to be as studious as you some day." She smiled and patted her friend on the cheek. Dahlia did not have the greatest track record for keeping up with studies and being on time. Had Jade not dragged her from her bed every morning Dahlia would have been shipped back to Ireland to her parents after their second year.

"Really! It took me 5 minutes to wake you! You were snoring and drooling the whole time during class and you kept saying 'Oh, Tom! OH, TOM! TOM!" Jade's face flushed, and Dahlia burst out in a loud laughter. "I'm only joking!"

"Oh, you're an evil little bitch!" Jade stood and took her bag from Dahlia as they continued out of the classroom and into the busy hallway. "Merlin, these first years get smaller and more in the way every fucking year, it's enough to make anybody go mad!"

"Maybe you're just getting bigger!" Dahlia squeezed an inch of fat off Jade's side. Jade cackled and pushed Dahlia's shoulder. She adored Dahlia, she was quick and honest and Jade appreciated her sense of humor. They climbed up the third and final staircase toward the classroom.

"I don't understand why they moved charms to the sixth floor. The third floor was just fine!" Dahlia groaned loudly as she gasped for breaths of fresh air. "This exercise is hazardous for my health!" Dahlia was stick thin and the fact she found walking up stairs a rigorous exercise amused Jade greatly.

"You just don't like having to walk very far to dinner, I'm sure the 10 minute interlude between class and food is absolutely dreadful."

"I should really just stop eating so many bangers! I may have to borrow some robes from Sluggy if I'm not careful!" Jade made a gagging noise and the girls snickered as they walked into the full charms classroom.

"You're late," Professor Whittard boomed, startling the students who had just began to read the text in their book.

"Sorry, Professor. Peeves was blocking the hallway on the fifth floor to the moving staircase, so we had to walk all the way around near the Brutus the be-"

"Fine." He threw his large hands into the air in front of his face. "Just sit and read chapter 2, and do not even consider sitting next to each other." Jade rolled her eyes as she frowned at Dahlia.

She never sat in the back. Her usual spot was in the very front, which looks to have been taken by an ugly poof of brown hair belonging to a Hufflepuff. Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head. Although the classroom did not have assigned seating, everybody should know that she sits there. She has never sat anywhere else during charms.

"Well, what a surprise. Who would have known I would be so lucky today." Her eyes flicked to the left of where she sat.

"And who would have known I would have been so unfortunate?" She stared down at her book, insistent upon not looking at the owner of the deep voice beside her. "Of course I would pick the one seat in the classroom I did not want," she whispered.

"How rude, Sterling, how very, very rude of you." The voice was cold with annoyance.

"I am not being _rude_, I am being honest," she retorted hotly.

"You have to be the most miserable person I've ever been in the presence of."

"I don't care at all what you've to say of me," she hissed under her breath. Professor Whittard was staring at the young Slytherins, looking as if he could murder them on the spot. "If you get me in trouble, Abraxas, I will not hesitate curse your large nose right off of your face so you stop sniffing your way into my business." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so ignorant, you know you don't get into trouble. You lie your way out of everything. Those boobs of yours must help, although they're rather small if you ask me." He leaned closer while he poked her breast with the tip of his finger. Jade turned toward him, her eyes narrow.

"Do…not…ever…" In an instant she had stabbed the end of her quill through the flesh of his hand. Abraxas, who had not been expecting any sort of retaliation, let out a short yelp. He held onto his pale hand as dark red blood had began to trickle through his fingers and onto the table in front of him.

The whole classroom had turned around to see the commotion; however Jade did not bother to look at the shocked students as she packed her items into her bag. She quickly exited the classroom ignoring Professor Whittard's shouts, "MISS STERLING! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I'LL TELL PROFESSOR DIPPET ABOUT THIS!"

Abraxas had only ever said anything to her when he knew he was within safe distance of a teacher so Jade could never have the chance to really harm him. It was highly annoying to Jade that he had taken to harassing her whenever he had the chance. It did not help that she had been feeling especially bitter after realizing Abraxas never planned on allowing her the book; the encounters with Tom last week did not calm her either.

Jade made her way into the library to bring the worthless book back, she had given up and had to admit to herself that Riddle was correct. It was a waste of time to read, and she had done so over ten times. She had managed to convince herself nine times in a row that she had just been missing a sentence that contained the vital information that she needed most.

"Finally bringing back zis book zat you took almost a week ago?" Monsieur Atherol raised his eyebrows suspiciously at the book in front of his face. "Eef you remember, girl, you did not even bother to check zis book out! I had to look through every book in ze restricted section to find out which you had taken!" Atherol's thick French accent dripped with resentment.

"Pardon moi, Monsieur. Je suis désolé. Il ne se reproduira pas." Jade's mother had insisted that she learn French when she was a child, and it had proven to be rather useful with Atherol, as he constantly mumbled about the ugly English language under his breath. He simply rolled his eyes, which Jade accepted as opposed to a punishment. "Merci." She smiled sweetly at the old man as he snatched the book from her hands and turned his back to her.

The fact that Monseior Atherol had not fallen over dead from a heart attack surprised students more and more every year. He had to be over 100 by now, and he had daily panic attacks that took place in front of any unsuspecting student. During Jade's first year at Hogwarts she had been studying in the library when she had been caught in the wake of one of his fits. She had been too rough while turning the pages in her own personal journal. His face had turned puce and his eyes went wide; she had never seen anybody look so mental in her life.

Jade walked deep into the library, passing tables of students pouring over newspapers and magazines, and even the occasional book. The towering bookcase near the back wall housed what she needed, a book about advanced transfiguration. Of course, they hadn't gotten into human transfiguration in class yet, but she did not have the patience to wait for Professor Dumbledore to begin the course work.

All the way towards the back and at the top of the bookcase would hold what she needed. Atherol had a system of putting the more advanced books out of reach of most students, in hopes they would not want to put forth the effort to get to the book, and choose something more modest instead.

However, Jade was not modest, and was soon climbing up the bookcase, reaching toward the ceiling. Books of transfiguring animals and small objects were bountiful; she had found a particularly interesting book detailing large items, which could prove to be rather useful.

She gave one last great heave and pulled herself up onto another shelf. She had climbed so far up she nearly had to turn her head from hitting the ceiling. The climb had been worth it, staring back at her was a small pink book with gold block words on the spine, _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_. Jade smiled as she grabbed the book from the shelf.

"Oi!" The noise startled Jade and she had almost lost her balance. Of all the insolent… She looked down at the floor to see a young girl staring up at her. Eileen Prince.

Such an unfortunate looking girl, she was in her second year at Hogwarts and had managed to be more ugly now than the day she started. Jade only knew the name because the hat had sorted her only seconds before the young little thing squished herself between Jade and Currier Avery in the great hall. Under normal circumstances she would have been extremely irritated at the insolence of such a little brat, but Jade had an overwhelming sense of appreciation for her gusto.

"Do you need help?" the young girl asked.

"Of course I don't need help, you stupid girl. But, if you insist, you could help by not startling me when I'm near the ceiling." Jade climbed down from the bookcase and glared at the short girl in front of her. "Eileen, what were you thinking, catching me off guard like that?"

"I'm really sorry!" She smiled, displaying her pointed yellow teeth. Jade found Eileen's mouth to be quite offensive; ignoring the glaring faults this girl was beginning to be extremely difficult.

"Eileen, I don't know why I've taken to you the way I have, but you should be so pleased that I did," Jade noted absently. She attempted to walk past the girl but Eileen stepped in front of her.

"I heard what you did to Abraxas." Merlin, news traveled fast around this castle.

"It happened not even a half hour ago! People here and their mouths." The castle was notorious for spreading rumors in less than an hour. Something that could be rather useful when needed, and wholly aggravating when things should be best left untold.

"Oh, well, it was Abraxas who told me. He was on his way to the hospital wing, his right arm was wrapped up in a cloak all the way to his shoulder! It sounded bad!" Eileen's brown eyes were wide and filled with fear as she stared up toward Jade. Of course Abraxas had been crying about it. Undoubtedly a howler would be awaiting Jade in the morning, freshly written by his over-protective mum.

"Hardly, it was a flesh wound, Eileen. You think _I _would physically harm somebody?" Eileen had the false impression that Jade was one of the kindest Slytherins at Hogwarts despite her best attempts to dissuade the young girl. "Now, Eileen, run along, I'm busy."

Jade awkwardly patted her hand on top of Eileen's head, unsure of how to shoo the girl away. Much to her extreme displeasure, long strands of the girls greasy hair stuck to the palm of he hand. "Eileen, honestly, your hair is awful." Eileen's eyes suddenly filled with tears, her bottom lip shook fervently.

"Tha…that was SO MEAN!" The girl did not say another word before bolting off behind a bookcase leaving Jade standing seemingly alone.

"Some people are so sensitive." She shrugged her shoulders and looked back down toward the cover of her book.

"You know, it was rather mean." Jade's eye twitched. That voice.

"Where do you even come from? It's like you're a fly that I just cannot get rid of." Tom Riddle stepped out the shadow of the bookcase and smiled at her.

"Now, now, Sterling, if I were a fly I would be on top of you all the time, a rather ideal situation if you ask me." He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You're sick." she spat.

"Although we have been over this many times before, I will again reiterate that it's all a part of my charm." Tom crossed his hands behind his back and began to walk toward the end of the bookcase. She turned her head to watch him go but he had stopped short. "Speaking of charms, Sterling. I saw what you did to Abraxas." He turned on his heel to face her once more.

"You're in my charms class?" Jade inquired. She wanted to deflect the conversation about the stabbing all together. Abraxas was one of Tom's close friends and she would much rather bypass the scolding coming her way.

"Of course I am. In fact, I'm almost positive we have identical schedules." He shook his head. "However, I prefer to lay low during classes, I don't want to get the reputation of a know-it-all."

"I've never met somebody more self absorbed," she added, attempting to sound indifferent.

"Says the girl with a guide book to human transfiguration in her hand," he quickly shot, a sick smirk crawling over his lips.

"How did yo-" Tom held his hand up to her face and pushed his index finger against her bottom lip.

"You always think I'm hiding from you, but you just tend not to pay attention. I stood in the shadow of a bookcase, hardly a disguise. I was the one that put that book so far up on the bookcase." He eyed the place the book had sat on the shelf. "Although, now I don't regret putting it there, your white knickers are rather lovely today."

Her cheeks glowed red as she tugged down on her pleated skirt. "You think you're so clever, don't you?" Tom simply smirked and cocked his head to the left.

"I cannot believe you stabbed Abraxas with a quill. You have a wand, why not use it instead? You are a witch not some sort of filthy muggle warrior." Tom shook his head at her.

"Anybody could harm Abraxas with a wand." Jade shrugged. "I assumed it would be much more harmful to his ego if I managed to cause him pain with something other than magic."

Tom stepped close and stared unwaveringly into her eyes. "Sterling, magic is might."

Magic is might… the words tasted sweet in Jade's mouth, and they were left for her to chew on for a few moments. Tom's unforgiving eyes examined her face as she licked her bottom lip.

"That's right, Sterling, magic, the magic that we possess, is might." Jade stared at his dark eyes; she was breathing heavier, and her mouth became wet from the information. Tom reached toward her and grabber her hand. Their skin touching ignited Jade's entire body, the warmth flowing through their skin overwhelmed her and a small gasp escaped her mouth. "You will see, Jade, with magic all that can be, will be." They were leaning in closer and closer, the warmth of their skin burned Jade's fingers, her heart fluttered inside of her chest.

Jade was frozen with apprehension. Never would she have imagined they would be in this situation. Of course she found him to be evil, nasty, inappropriate, bossy, irritating, and a complete know-it-all; in this moment, however, she found him to be intriguing, intelligent, handsome, and worthy. She let out a hot breath and took a small step back while he pressed forward.

"I'll be seeing you, Riddle." Tom did not say a word as she passed by him.


	5. I Can't

"For Merlin's sake Bradley, just crush the damned worm!" Jade's eyebrows were furrowed heavily toward her idiotic partner in double potions. "How I got stuck with you in this class is beyond me, I'd rather be with one of the Ravenclaws! At least my sanity would be spared!" It had been over two hours since the encounter with Tom in the library, and she was now stuck with Goyle over a burning potion.

"But… but… look at it… it's still alive!" he groaned at the worm while he poked it with the tip of his finger. Never in her life had she seen a man as robust as Bradley Goyle worried about killing a flobberworm.

"Are you kidding me?" She grabbed the pestle and slammed it down. Green innards oozed from the flobberworm. "You are sixteen years old and you can't squish a bloody worm?" Goyle was just about to open his mouth with what she was sure would have been a riveting excuse when they were interrupted.

"What is the problem, Miss Sterling?" The jovial ringing of the voice gave her a headache on several occasions, this one being no different. Slughorn had noticed the commotion and was going to attempt to remedy the situation, most likely by being no help at all.

"Goyle just needed a little… inspiration. He was concerned for the flobberworm's feelings." Slughorn's deep laugh caused his belly to shake so tremendously that it nearly knocked over her ingredients. She fumbled to catch her standing vials from crashing all over the floor.

"Oh, Mr. Goyle, you had better just listen to your partner," Slughorn patted Bradley on the shoulder kindly, "or you may end up melting another one of my cauldrons!" Bradley's face was pink by the time Slughorn had moved on to the next table.

"Why do you always have to do that when he's around?" he grumbled as he threw beetle eyes into his cauldron. She shook her head and grabbed the jar from his hand.

"Because you couldn't even squish a flobberworm, Goyle. And, by the way, the beetle eyes were supposed to be added two weeks ago when we first started this potion. Now just read the directions more carefully and perhaps you'll save it from absolute destruction. Although according to the directions it should be bright green and runny at this point, and yours is like tar." She peered into the cauldron and attempted to poke the concoction with her swizzle stick. "Can you even get your spoon in there?" The students surrounding them giggled.

She had her own self to blame for Goyle being in her class – had she not helped him every step of the way for six years, perhaps he wouldn't have managed to barely scrape an OWL. Jade dropped a unicorn hair into her cauldron and stirred three times, smiling at the results. Billows of pink ringlets streamed out from the yellow liquid in her cauldron, the smell of pine trees wafting across the room.

"Oho! Sterling has done it again! Ten points to Slytherin! Beautiful job, m'dear!" Slughorn rejoiced.

She replied in silence with a modest grin as she scooped potion into her vial. With a flick of her wand she wiped away the remaining liquid in her cauldron while Bradley stared at his with a disdainful frown.

Potions – In Jade's opinion - was the easiest class at Hogwarts. There was no true secret to potions. If you could read and follow directions out of a book, you would be more than capable of doing well.

"Oh, my dear girl! I'm just so pleased to have you in my class! Your father was quite a wonderful student, as well! You know, I introduced him to the Minister of Magic himself when he graduated! And now look at where your father is! Head of his department!"

She smiled at the story she had heard at least ten times in the last year. That's wonderful, Professor, my father was so lucky to have you as a teacher. You are the best potions master Hogwarts has ever had."

Slughorn giggled uncontrollably. "Oh, you stop that, girl! You're making an old man blush!" He rested one of his many chins on his hand and grinned foolishly.

"I would hardly call you old, Professor." She batted her eyelashes innocently at Slughorn. Like she had always said, there was no true secret to potions.

"So sweet, Jade, so sweet!" His eyes grew even larger as another vial was sat on his desk before him. "Ah! Tom, thank you, thank you – lovely potion as usual! You and Jade are just wonderful students!" She felt a flutter of nervousness course through her. Her hands began to shake so she shoved them into her robe pockets and eyed Tom curiously, hoping he had not taken notice to her sudden change in behavior.

"Charmed, Professor. We would not be able to do it without a great teacher by our side." Tom flashed a prize-winning smile at Slughorn, who had nearly fallen out of his chair at the comment.

"You two just run along now, have the rest of the period to yourselves! You've certainly earned it!" He smiled as he waved his hands at them. "Just don't tell Professor Dippet that I've allowed you to break the rules!"

Slughorn shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth and hummed as he stored the two vials of potion in his briefcase.

At moments she could not stand how happy that man was. What was there to be so damn jovial about? Fat, lonely, and teaching a load of underage idiots for a living; she could not imagine anything more dreadful. Collecting her belongings and ignoring Goyle's final plea for help, Jade strolled out of the classroom, Tom a few short steps ahead of her.

"You really know how to make him happy, don't you?" Tom was emotionless as they walked through the corridors.

"I have talents that I tend to utilize to my advantage, is all." Jade slung her bag across her body.

"I have to speak with you about something, but I don't want to do it in a busy area…" She raised her eyebrow at the request. Jade did not tend to follow people she hardly knew, let alone care for.

"I suppose I'm just expected to follow you into unknown territory with no questions asked?" she inquired.

"Precisely." Tom nodded matter-of-factly. "Why, do you not trust me?"

"No." she stated simply and placed her hand on her hip.

"I wouldn't trust me either." He looked toward her and chuckled at her sudden change of expression. "I was only joking, you do not have to take me so seriously all the time."

"Tom, I've heard many stories about you – I promise that I will always take you seriously, and I will assume that every single story I've heard is one hundred percent accurate." She bit the top of her thumbnail.

"You shouldn't always believe everything you hear. I do not believe everything I have heard about you." Jade shot him a questioning look. "Mostly because we haven't been in bed yet."

"I hear that one about myself quite often; however, I'm not sure exactly where it started. Have any ideas?" There were two different men Tom could have gotten the impression of her immorality from: Abraxas Malfoy or Currier Avery. Had he heard it from another source, they were spreading fraudulent tales.

"Avery," Tom stated casually, not bothering to look toward her.

"I knew I'd regret that one day." They walked in silence up stairs and around winding corridors. She pulled her jumper closer around herself, the halls getting darker and much more cold.

"Where are you taking me?" Not a soul could be seen or heard in the hall, her suspicions began to rise.

"I'm not taking you anywhere, you're just following me."

"Excuse me." She reached up and grabbed his shoulder. "You have just been walking around to watch me follow?" Jade could feel her face grow warm. She had been fooled; it was not a situation she was proud of.

"Well, you're behind me, I can't very well watch you, can I?" he replied unabashedly. Jade snorted at his snark.

"You told me that you needed to speak with me, and if you don't tell me what you want right now, I will be leaving you and going to my room."

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, you have me so scared, Sterling," he replied in a mocking tone.

She stomped her heel on the stone floor, a loud sound reverberating throughout the halls. "I will not allow you to speak to me with your sarcasm. I would not let my family speak to me that way and I'm not about to allow some arrogant brat like you do it, either!"

Tom smiled and met her eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside an empty room, and pushed her gingerly against a wall, his knee digging into her hip. "Of course not, Jade. I should not and will not speak to you like that." He picked her hand up in his, and bowed down, kissing her fingers, slowly inching the sleeves of her jumper up her arm.

"You are intelligent," his lips met her wrist, "cunning," his lips met the top of her arm, "witty," his lips met the side of her elbow, "powerful," his lips met her bicep, "talented," his lips met her neck, "and beautiful." His lips left her bare skin burning. Tom's eyes were soft as he stared through her. A wave of discomfort suddenly drowned her; her vision became clouded and her head began to ache.

She gasped for air as a memory crawled through her head. Her mother's hand reached down toward her; she was only a young child. A large pink package topped with a bow was laid in front of her. The younger Jade began to scream and she shoved the package off the table. Jade began to shake her head violently, trying to get the image away from her mind. The memory was a parasite that needed to be killed.

Her stomach twisted. "I shouldn't be doing this." She pulled her hand from his and tugged her sleeve back down her arm. He reached for her hand once more, but she recoiled quickly. "Really."

"Why are you resisting me?" he questioned while attempting to make eye contact once more.

"I can't." The young man inched nearer, and rubbed his fingers along the top of her pleated skirt. His knee continued deeper into her hip causing a sharp pain to roll through her stomach.

"Of course you can," he whispered into her ear. "You can trust me." He ran his hand up her back and twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

Struggling with an internal battle, Jade let out a small groan. Under no circumstances could she have ever imagined herself being stuck in this situation. Never would she have followed any person out of a classroom. Never would she allow them to lead her around aimlessly for fifteen minutes. And never would they have had the audacity to attempt to take advantage of her in an empty classroom.

Light shone through the window, the sun had begun to set. The room was illuminated only enough to display the outline of his face. He untucked her oxford shirt from her skirt, and ran his cool fingers across her stomach. Under normal circumstances the sound of rustling clothing goes unnoticed; in a dark and empty classroom the noise was loud enough to rupture an eardrum.

"I can't… I can't…" She shifted her body weight forward and pushed his arm out from underneath her shirt. Jade hesitated for only a moment before rushing out of the classroom, knowing in the pit of her stomach that Tom had let her leave.

She wanted to get far away from the man who was coming dangerously close to making her lose all common sense. Jade refused to be one of those pathetic girls who gaped at him as he strutted by, refused to conform to the stereotypical female type who wanted to be seen with him; and absolutely refused to let her others see that he had power over her. It was rather unlike her to allow any man to get that close without initiating the situation herself.

Tom had a power over others that she could not describe. He was soft-spoken, charming, and would allow others to dump their problems on him while he listened as if he actually cared. Getting whatever he wanted out of others was a trait that had earned Jade's disgust - not because she thought it was despicable, but because he had managed to fool others better than she could.

The reason that she had been losing her influence amongst her friends could be nothing other but Tom. Black, Malfoy, Avery, Goyle - they had all been abandoning her to spend hours with him. She had been forced to attend the last Quidditch match alone because Goyle had told her on their way to the pitch that he'd just remembered Tom had formed a "study group". Study group on the day of Slytherin versus Gryffindor? Not only was the notion of a study group suspicious, it was highly unlikely.

Sounds of laughter and forks clanking against plates greeted her as she slunk into the Great Hall. "Oi! Sterling!" She climbed in the bench next to Dahlia. "I cannot believe you stabbed Abraxas in Charms! You should have seen the way he carried on about it the rest of the day!" Dahlia shoved a heaping spoonful of stuffing into her mouth.

Her friend droned on and on for the longest time, allowing Jade to tuck into her meal awaiting the conclusion of the lengthy story. It could easily go on for over an hour; Dahlia was long-winded and would divulge her life story to anyone who seemed willing to listen. "Wait, where have you been?" she demanded.

"I'm glad you finally realized that I was late. And, unlike you, Dahlia," she added, seizing a pumpkin roll from the plate in front of her, "I do not need to eat dinner for two hours." Dahlia shoved a large dinner roll into her mouth.

"I rerarrly uurve burreadr!" Patting her dear friend on the back, Jade shook her head.

"You know, Dahlia, Alphard Black might see you eating like such a troll. That would be just dreadful, wouldn't it?" Dahlia swallowed loudly.

"That's right git, he was supposed to meet me here for dinner!" she said as she inspected the Great Hall.

"Oh, so he's finally decided to spend time in public with you?" Jade smiled as she took a bite of her pumpkin roll.

"For your information, you evil girl," Dahlia elbowed Jade playfully, "I am Alphard's girlfriend!" She puffed out her bony chest at her proud proclamation.

"Oh, really?" Jade shot coolly. It would take at least a month before Jade would be willing to forget the image of Alphard and Emilia on the couch.

"Really! Is that so hard to believe?" Dahlia questioned. "What are you suggesting?"

Truth be told, she was not amused when Dahlia and Alphard had first started to "visit" each other at night. Dahlia belonged to her, and she did not like being forced into sharing her. "No, Dahlia, it's nothing."

"Oh, Jade, come off it! You know I won't be spending every moment with him, I'll still have time for you!" Placing her hand on Jade's shoulder, Dahlia smiled. Jade smiled back at her friend and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ah, young love!" A stream of black hair flew between the two girls, pushing them aside and causing Jade to spill pumpkin juice all over the table. "I remember when I fell in love for the first time."

"You're a right git, Black," she groaned while wiping away the pumpkin juice with a flick of her wand. The eyes of students down the table were narrowed at the trio.

"Now, now, Sterling, after the day you've had you shouldn't be so mean to me!" he chimed in a singsong voice.

Alphard Black was very nearly the bane of her existence. He was a self-proclaimed "Quidditch God", which was a completely worthless talent seeing as it held no true value in real life. His stringy black hair was always a complete wreck and looked as if he hadn't bothered to brush it in nearly a month.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Alphard?" Jade raised her eyebrows and expected a bloody good answer.

"Well, you did stab Abraxas in the hand with a quill!" Alphard smirked. "Not that anybody is exactly complaining; that one bloody well deserves it every now and then, he does!"

"Just as I'm sure you do, Black," Jade hissed. He was quite possibly the most infuriating man she had ever come across. Constantly gallivanting around thinking he was full of interesting stories and vast amounts of knowledge. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm only joking, Sterling! Geesh!" Jade stood up hastily, pulling down her skirt. "Where are you going? You can stay and have a chat with Dahlia and me!" Jade threw her bag over her shoulder, her green eyes full of fire.

"I believe that I can think of at least a hundred things I would rather be doing than having a chat with you, Alphard." He rolled his eyes. "Dahlia." Jade nodded her head as a goodbye to her friend and stomped out of the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, this annoyance was one that she was going to have to learn to live with. She needed to learn to let go of her controlling habits she tended to have over Dahlia. That girl just needed some serious guidance. Her family had all reigned from Hufflepuff, and Dahlia had ended up in Slytherin; it was no wonder the poor girl always looked so lost.

Tom escorted a seventh year Ravenclaw named Aoife Maher into the Great Hall. Fitting for him to be hanging around with the head girl. Aoife giggled uncontrollably and attempted to shove her tanned arm through his. Tom caught her eyes as they crossed paths and lingered longer than necessary. Aoife sent a glower Jade's way and lifted her nose into the air. Jade waved her hand toward the head girl and rolled her eyes. Pathetic.

Usually the castle was quite warm and inviting, but at the moment the air felt damp; the lukewarm atmosphere made Jade feel sick to her stomach. Her head still throbbed from the short-lived rendezvous with Tom. What exactly had brought up the memory from her birthday party ten years ago? Had Tom been attempting to infiltrate her mind?

"OOOIEEE! It's wittle ickle baby Jadey!" Peeves flew near the ceiling, tossing wads of paper at her heady. "You'll never guess what I saw wiv my own two eyes, I did! I saw you and that evil old Riddle boy in that empty classroom!" She stopped cold. "'Dere I was, sittin' in me old urn near 'de window tryin' to catch some sweepy-poo and I hear JADEY AND TOM! SITTING IN A TREE!" The young poltergeist doubled over in laughter.

"Piss off, Peeves." she spat.

"OOOH, PEEVESY IS TELLING PROFESSOR DIPPET, I AM!" Peeves shouted, his opaque finger pointed at her forehead.

"Yes, and I'm sure the Bloody Baron will be so pleased to hear that you're attempting to sabotage one of the Slytherin students," she replied coyly. "And may I remind you, Peeves, that I am a prefect!" She ran her finger over her small silver badge.

"Oi, you ain't really gon' tell 'im are you!" His eyes were wide. She could not guess why the annoying young boy was so terrified of the Bloody Baron. As far as Jade was concerned he was a wonderful ghost; he had the most interesting stories of battles and bloodshed thousands of years before Jade's existence.

"When have I lied about it before, Peeves?" Peeves blew a large raspberry before popping out of sight. She sighed while pulling spitballs out of her long hair. Precisely what she had needed to end her night with. She just wanted to read her book and forget all about Tom Riddle.

"Cruciatus."

The wall dematerialized in front of her and she pushed her way inside the common room. Luckily enough the room was nearly empty, a few odd students scattered in the shadows pouring over their studies. It was what Jade had needed to see. Happily taking her spot in front of the fireplace, she pulled the bright pink book from her bag. She had no desire to change her looks in any way, but she would love to turn unsuspecting humans into objects - a muggle into a nice armchair that she could rest on would be preferable. Jade laughed at the thought as she sank into her book.


	6. Coming Around

Time spent with Dahlia was growing dull. Her boring relationship with Alphard seemed to be the only thing she wanted to discuss - Jade was not keen on discussing at every moment of the day. She had been going out of her way to avoid Dahlia and often spent her time in the nearly empty courtyard as opposed to the common room. The rhododendron bushes that usually sparkled in the sunlight (thanks to a clever charm,) had become brown and the petals fell onto the ground. Large leaves from the silver birch trees settled upon the dead grass, crunching underneath students' footsteps.

Jade pored over her homework; she had been putting it off for a week as she had found it difficult to concentrate with her friend ignoring her. She and Dahlia spoke maybe once a day, Eileen would still not come within 3 feet of her, Abraxas's hand was still "injured," Bradley purposely mucked up her potions, and Tom would not even acknowledge her existence. For the first time in her life she truly felt like she had nobody around for her. Her walks down the hallways were lonely, students would rush by her, paying no mind to the fact that she was miserable. She hadn't even docked points from Hufflepuff in nearly a week!

What an awful start of the semester. She had all but given up on her hopes of ever getting the journal from Abraxas. Tom had made it clear it would never find its way into her hands. She had guessed this was because Tom did not want her to find out the truth about last year. After that little brat was killed Jade had always had the sneaking suspicion it wasn't a spider attacking the students. Every victim was a mudblood, and none of the ones who survived were wounded, they had just ended up petrified. Tom must have framed that idiot giant and his spider. If she could just get her hands on Herpo the Foul's journal, she could find out if her theories were correct.

It was Hallowe'en and she had nobody to spend her night with. It was tradition for Slytherins to have a party in the common room after the feast in the great hall. It had always been a good time; she usually drank with her friends and teased other students for their ridiculous behaviour after having consumed a third of their body weight in firewhiskey.

The wind picked up slightly and the cold chill bit at the tip of her nose, and Jade wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. "Oh, bugger." She threw all of her belongings into her bag with a massive sigh and made her way back inside the castle.

She needed to get properly dressed for the feast and party tonight. The Hallowe'en feast had always been her favourite. There was always a band, although they were most usually dreadful musicians. The student body sang the school song, which was entertaining, specifically because it seemed nobody who attended Hogwarts had even an ounce of musical talent.

The amount of food was amazing, each dish more delicious than the last - not to mention all of the sweets the elves prepared. Last year there were these dreamy orange sponge cakes shaped like a pumpkins and were filled with a pumpkin spice puree. She had managed to nick about twenty of them to her bedroom.

She strolled through the corridors, keeping her eyes open for any sort of movement from a first year that she could deduct points for. "Should I wear the red dress robes tonight, or should I wear the green? Green does look nice with my eyes, but I'm thinking red will help me stand out." She continued to talk to herself while meandering through the corridors and into the common room.

Large streamers had been strung across the ceiling, cauldrons were filled with large batches of what she supposed was cider, and the portraits giggled endlessly about how excited they were for the party. She scoffed loudly. "At least somebody is excited for the party, " she thought to herself while walking up the stairs.

She pushed her way into her room and eyed Dahlia, who was lying face down on her bed. "Dahlia? What are you doing? " Her friend lay motionless. Jade rolled her eyes. She had no time for games. "Dahlia! Wake up! " Her friend groaned loudly into her pillow. "What is the matter with you?"

Dahlia picked up her head and gazed across the room, her eyes swimming with tears. Her right eye had been bruised terribly and she had a large cut across her face. "What happened? Was it Alphard?" Jade had her wand in hand and was walking out of her room. "I'll kill him."

"No. It was herbology," her friend grumbled.

"Herbology? I always knew that was a crap subject! Plants that beat up students!" she scoffed as she tossed her emerald cloak onto her bed and brushed her fringe from her face.

"Of course it had to happen today. We were studying devil's snare and I got too close and it just kind of reached out and attacked me. Took Professor Beery and the entire class about five minutes to get it off of me!" Dahlia sniffled.

"Isn't that a little dangerous to bring around students? A full grown devil's snare?"

Professor Beery could not possibly be so inane to bring such dangerous plants around a bunch of miscreants. Teachers should know that at least eighty percent of their students are fools and to trust them around potentially lethal plants is not only dangerous, but also massively stupid.

"You're more worried about the danger of devil's snare than you are about my face?" Dahlia squealed loudly. "On Hallowe'en, no less? Oh, Alphard will think I'm awful!" Dahlia covered her face with her pillow and continued to sob.

"It's just a scratch, girl! You should be happy you aren't dead!" Dahlia threw the pillow from her face.

"I may as well be dead! I look so ugly!"

"Merlin's beard, Dahlia, don't be so dramatic." Jade rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a tiny bottle. She shook it and popped the cork off and smelled the liquid inside the small container. "Listen, this will make you feel better, but it's really going to hurt." She crawled onto the bed and straddled her friend. "I'm sorry that I have to do this but you can't be thrashing around."

"It's going to hurt?" her friend whimpered.

"Yes. Now, I'll do it on the count of three." She opened the tiny bottle and held it over Dahlia's face. "One, two, thr-" Jade didn't wait until the word was out of her mouth. She dripped the contents of the bottle onto her friend's face; it bubbled in her cut.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Dahlia began screaming in pain.

"Essence of dittany." Jade blew on the cut and marvelled as it healed rapidly, her friend's disfigured skin smoothing out. A small red line replaced the gash across her cheek.

"Essence of shit if you ask me."

Jade's mouth turned into a smile. "'Essence of shit,' Dahlia? Really, you are so eloquent, your beautiful poetry brings a tear to my eye." She pulled her thin wand out of her robes, "Now, I've never used this spell before, but my mum used to use it on me when I was little."

"Oh, no you don't, you're not going to try out some new spell on me!" Dahlia began to wiggle in an attempt to push Jade off of her.

"Oh, come off it, if I mess up I'll just bring you to the hospital wing. Now hold still!" She tapped Dahlia on the forehead with her wand. "Shut it. Now, close your eye. Sanare." Jade waved her wand over her black eye slowly.

"Is it gone?"

"I. Uh, yeah! Looks wonderful!" The purple bruise had become a disgusting yellow. "Just… you can borrow some of my make-up." She patted Dahlia on the cheek before digging into her deep trunk.

"Thanks." the girl groaned while running her fingers over her tender eye.

"Of course. Now I need your help." Jade pulled a ruby-red robe from her trunk and turned to Dahlia. "How do you feel about this?" Dahlia was much more fashion-forward than she, always knowing which colours one should and should not wear.

"The deep neckline is wonderful, but I'm not crazy about the colour… what's the other option?" Shoving the robe back into her trunk, she grunted while digging through her clothing.

"I swear I need to stop packing so much. Mum always insists I pack loads of dress robes. I'm not sure why I'd much rather wear stockings and a skirt." She pulled a green robe out of her trunk. Silver adornments around the chest sparkled as they caught the light from the oil lamps. Jade admired the lace sleeves and ran her fingers over the boning in the corset. "Mum got this for me in Paris over the summer."

"This is beautiful! Put it on and let's see how it looks!" Dahlia helped her undress and laced the strings to her dress robes. "Your shoulders are to be exposed, it's supposed to elongate your neck," she grunted while pulling down on the sleeves.

"I don't have much of a neck." Jade rubbed the pocket of fat under her chin. She had never been as thin as her mother; Audrey resembled a pre-pubescent twelve-year-old girl. Acton had always referred to Jade as his "adorable pudgy daughter." How endearing.

"Oh, come off it. Turn around, let me see!" It was a simple A-line dress that snugged her waist. The sleeves were made of lace and reached just below her elbows and revealed her shoulders. "Oh! It's lovely!" Dahlia smiled as Jade began to twirl and let the heavy fabric pull her around in a circle.

"You think so?" She looked at herself in the floor-length mirror, combing her hair through with her fingers, locks falling onto her bare shoulders. This dress showed off her modest curves, and she appreciated that it made her seem thinner than she was.

"I can't wait to see Alphard!" Jade turned to see her beautiful friend in a floor-length sapphire gown. Dahlia pulled a comb through her short platinum hair and smiled at herself in a hand mirror.

"Oh, you're spending the evening with Alphard?" she asked coolly.

"Well, some of it, yeah, I mean… definitely in the common room later on tonight…" Dahlia looked rather sheepish, doing her best to not meet Jade's glare.

"Oh. I see." Jade attempted to twist half of her hair into a small bun.

"Come on! I know that you've been irritable with me lately, but I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend! I promise I won't be snogging him in front of you all night!" she pleaded.

"You can do whatever you'd like, Dahlia, but I will not sit around and be ignored while you two carry on with your relationship like I do not exist," Jade snapped while holding up a large section of her unruly hair.

"Are you jealous that I have a boyfriend?" Dahlia inquired. It must have been something she had been thinking of asking for quite some time, as the line sounded rather rehearsed.

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous of you?" Jade began to roughly brush her hair once more, long strands of her brown locks falling to the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dahlia stood beside Jade, her hands on her hips. "Jade Sterling, you listen to me!"

"If course I'm not jealous of you dating Alphard Black. Of all the silly things I've heard in my life." Tufts of hair flew around the girls as Jade brushed her hair more aggressively than necessary. Had Dahlia not known any better she would have sworn a couple of cats were fighting on top of her friend's head.

"You just wish you had somebody who loved you! Stupid Tom Riddle never will and that's a fact!" Jade's brush broke in half, the teeth of the comb sticking onto the side of her head. She grumbled incoherently before throwing the handle across the room.

"I do not need a boyfriend, Dahlia! You are ignorant to assume that a boy in my life would make me any happier than I already am. I'm doing perfectly well! See! Look at how happy I am!" A large fake smile was forced across her face. "Don't I look happy to you? And do not be so arrogant to think that I am jealous of your relationship!" Dahlia rolled her eyes; she did not look happy at all, in fact, she looked quite stupid.

"You are angry over nothing, you are really mad, you know that?" Dahlia kicked the handle back toward Jade's side of the room.

"Dahlia just shut up. Do not say another bloody word to me!"

"Fine, Jade, fine! But when I see you sitting alone outside from now on I won't be feeling sorry for you anymore!" she huffed, sticking her nose into the air.

"Fine! I don't need your sympathy!" Jade shot back.

The girls did not speak a word to each other while they exited the common room. Jade glared at the back of Dahlia's head, rather unimpressed with the scene that had just taken place. Dahlia pushed a student out of her way as they walked down the corridor. "Ah, no, no, Miss Alston. We do not push other students! Five points from Slytherin!"

"Piss off."

"Oh, that's going to be another five from Slytherin, I'm afraid. Tsk, what will the boys think of you, losing all of these points?" Jade smiled to herself.

The great hall was absolutely stunning tonight. Jack-o-lanterns hovered below the ceiling of the great hall, and a band of skeletons played a rather dreadful-sounding waltz. The ghosts were especially excited for Hallowe'en and carried on conversations about their heroic deaths. The two girls sat across from one another but did not make a sound. Students around them laughed loudly throughout the entire meal, ignoring the angry, glowering pair at the end of the table.

"Who died over here? You two have been glaring at each other all night," a smooth voice called. Jade rolled her eyes at the dark-haired man tapping on Dahlia's shoulder.

"Alphard!" The blonde wrapped her arms around him as he slid next to her.

"All right, Sterling?" he questioned, nicking a piece of cauldron cake from Jade's plate, which gained a dirty stare from Jade.

"I'm fine, thank you, Alphard." She patted her red mouth with her napkin and looked down the table, trying to meet somebody's eyes. Anybody would do at this point, even Abraxas. It was better than having to look at the two pathetic gits across the table.

"Dahlia! You look marvellous as always!" Alphard kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Alphard! Always so kind to me! I'm so excited for the party tonight!"

"It will be so wonderful to spend time with you, Dahl!" Dahlia squealed with glee and nibbled on Alphard's lip. They were like cats in heat, grappling all over each other, completely ignoring the third wheel across the table from them.

"Well, I guess I'll be going, then." Jade scowled icily at the two.

"Oh, don't go! Look, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier, I hate fighting with you." Dahlia reached across the table for her friend's hand, which Jade completely disregarded.

"No, no. Carry on, please, carry on!" She waved her hands at the two, "I would be so devastated for your relationship to take a toll on my behalf!"

"Come on, Sterling! No need to carry on like that, we'll all go to the party together. It'll be a good time!" Alphard pleaded.

"Unlikely," she noted simply.

"Jade! Come on! Just stay, please?" Dahlia pleaded.

"Fine. But stop snogging, I won't be seen in public with people who cannot conduct themselves in a professional and classy manner." Jade crossed her arms haughtily; she had been defeated. She only intended to stick around so that she wouldn't have to be the loser who went to the party alone, not that the party even sounded like a good idea at this point. She'd rather just take a bottle of mead to her bed and drown herself with it until she passed out and woke up two days later.

"So, Sterling, have you talked to Abraxas lately?"

Jade raised her eyebrow at Alphard. "And for what reason would I even want to talk to him?" she queried while shaking her head. What an idiotic question. She had not seen nor spoken to Abraxas since she punctured his hand in charms; an act that had earned her a week's worth of detentions with that dirty caretaker Apollyon Pringle.

"No reason. I just heard him talking about you with Tom the other day, and it sounded like you two were getting up to something." Jade huffed at him.

"Right, Alphard. We're up to something." She rolled her eyes. "We're secretly planning our runaway from Hogwarts, and we're planning on making hundreds of babies and taking over the world." Of course she tried to sound undaunted that Malfoy conversed about her with Tom. She was monumentally interested in what exactly they were speaking about.

"Sounds about right," he chortled.

The students in the great hall began to dwindle, as the skeletons' horrible music had began to swell in volume. Their melodies must have died with the players many years ago; the scratching of the strings became unbearable. Staff at the front of the Great Hall seemed to have not noticed the sudden influx of sound, they babbled on happily. Professor Dippet was even dancing in his chair to the orchestra.

"I need a drink," Jade muttered under her breath as she stood up from the table.

"What was that, Miss. Sterling?" Slughorn waddled over toward her and giggled. "A drink? I could –hic- use one, too!"

Jade shook her head. "Professor, I'm only fifteen, no drinks for me, I'm afraid!"

"Well! In my day we used to have quite the eh, get together in the common room on Hallowe'en!" He patted his large belly and chuckled. "Of course, we were quite rowdy back in those days!"

"Professor, I'm not sure what you mean? You just seem the type that would have always been so responsible." She patted his shoulder. "I mean, you are an amazing teacher, and your lesson plans are so well thought out. Surely only how much studying you did as a student would accredit your seamless teaching now."

Slughorn smiled widely. "You just are so sweet! But, no, us students had a rather rambunctious time! Of course, what with me being such a responsible teacher now, my students would never dream of doing such crazy things!" He sighed happily, reminiscing about his younger days.

"Professor, I'm sure you would have been the absolute life of the party."

"You bet I was! I'm so pleased my students are much better behaved than I ever was."

Jade wished she could get out of the conversation; she looked longingly toward Dahlia who was being told off by Pringle for snogging Alphard in public. She was trapped between an old mans foolish memories, and a harlot.

"Of course we are, Professor. I hope you enjoy the crystallized pineapple that Annabelle, Elizabeth, and I sent. It is fantastic! We bought a box for ourselves, as well. Absolutely scrumptious!" Annabelle and Elizabeth were the seventh and fifth year prefects who had absolutely no idea what so ever that Jade had sent a box of pineapple covered with dawelnos potion. Dawelnos is a rather complicated concoction that she had spent a month brewing to ensure that Slughorn's ears would be filled with a pleasant buzzing noise throughout the entire night.

"You sent me crystallized pineapple? Oh! You know me so well! Have a lovely night, and happy Hallowe'en!" Slughorn toddled off through the crowds of students.

"He's helpless, really. Poor man," Dahlia said as she snaked her arm through Jade's. They walked down to the common room together, Alphard trailing closely behind them. Jade adored Dahlia, but could not stand to see her and Alphard together.

Having to share Dahlia was difficult for Jade. They had been best friends since the moment Jade saw her push that girl into the lake in the boats on the way to the castle within the first few minutes they'd arrived at Hogwarts. At first Jade had only wanted to be her friend because she thought she'd better be safe than sorry, but it had blossomed into something Jade never imagined she could have had from another student.

"Welcome, ladies!" A very blonde Currier Avery held out two drinks for the girls as they slid into their common room. Jade planted her lips on his smooth cheek, leaving a large red stain on his tanned skin. Students had taken a seat all over the common room, drinking and laughing amongst themselves. Jade took a small sip of the drink in her hand and contorted her face in disgust.

"I hate firewhiskey, it burns!" she complained as she rubbed her throat.

"That's the point, Jade!" Dahlia smiled at her and clinked their glasses together. "Bottoms up, dear!" She tipped the contents of the glass into Jade's mouth.

The next three hours were all a blur. Jade briefly remembered telling Abraxas off for being a lying twat, and petting Currier's head as if he were a dog. Her eyes had watered from laughter as a first year girl attempted to dance on top of the table, but had ended up tipping it over and falling right on her face. She did not even complain while Alphard and Dahlia snogged on the couch.

Her entire body was tingling, her brain was humming, and she felt extremely warm. It turned out to be a fantastic night, and she had begun to feel guilty for being so terrible to Dahlia. She sat on the couch in front of the fire watching it crackle, having long since lost her sense of time.

"Jade, I'm going to bed!" Dahlia leaned behind her, wrapping her frail arms around her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm just going to stay here for a bit longer, I like the fire. It's warm on my face!" Jade giggled and patted her cheeks. "I can't feel my face!"

"You do realize that you will be the only one left down here, right? And that the sun is rising." Dahlia gestured toward the window. Jade simply shrugged.

"I can't see much right now, anyways! I'll be up soon!" Dahlia smiled at her friend and patted her on the shoulder before she retired to her bed.

Perhaps she should get over Dahlia dating Alphard. She and Dahlia were certainly not in a romantic relationship with each other; there was no need to be jealous. Besides, it's not like she had many friends left anyways.

Her companionships had all but disappeared, but she hadn't been acting any differently. It was that damn Riddle's fault! He was the one telling the boys not to speak to her anymore! Jade felt a bubble of anger rise up into her stomach. Damn him. She stood up and stumbled slightly; the intoxicating liquor had reached its full effect. She managed to take two steps more before giving up and sitting back onto the couch. Perhaps she should just sit for a couple more minutes.

"Can't even walk?" Jade looked around from her seat. She glanced around the room, curious where the sound came from. Perhaps she had just gone absolutely mad and had begun to hear things. She started to cackle at herself, what a drunken idiot!

"Really, now, why are you laughing?"

"I'm going mad." She threw her hands over her face and tried to shake the noise out of her head.

"That very well may be, Sterling."

She stood up and grabbed the side of the couch for balance. "Who is that?" she inquired, trying to peer through her drunken stupor. The floor rocked back and forth and the lights seemed much brighter now than they did just five minutes prior.

"Well, well. I've been standing within ten feet of you all night, and you didn't even notice." Tom Riddle walked toward her. His white shirt was buttoned down, leaving a sliver of his smooth chest revealed.

"Oh. It's just you," she sighed.

"Well, don't sound so disappointed," he scoffed. Despite the blurriness in her vision, he was undeniably beautiful in this moment. A black tie not quite undone around his neck, his light skin looked delicious, and his cologne danced around Jade's nose; the smell was absolutely inebriating.

"I have nothing to be excited about, Riddle." Jade attempted to lumber by him, but before she got the chance he grabbed her hand.

"You look lovely tonight, Jade." She shivered at his touch before pulling her hand away.

"What do you want, Riddle?" She trailed her fingers over her collarbone, trying to remain calm.

"I do not want anything. I simply just wanted to tell you that you looked lovely tonight. How did you manage to contain your hair?" He grazed the palm of his hand over her soft locks.

"What's that supposed to mean? My hair is always contained!" Jade huffed. Offended, she pushed his hand from her head.

"It wasn't earlier today. Sometimes after you sit outside for more than an hour it gets a little out of control." Tom shook his hands in front of his head to mimic how wild her hair looked.

"What, so you watch for me now?" she spat, blood rushing into her cheeks.

"Of course I do." he noted, remaining utterly blasé. "I want to know what you're up to."

"That's not a very comforting thought. You stare at me on a regular basis?" Jade threw her hands on her hips.

"Of course I do. You were positively charming tonight, I suppose I've finally rubbed off on you." He focused on his fingernails.

"You have not, nor will you ever rub off on me," she replied coyly.

"Well, that's just disappointing to hear now, isn't it?" Tom laughed wickedly and Jade's face flushed.

"You are a freak." she spat.

"I just may be." Tom winked at her. His eyes were oddly bright, and seemed to dance from the flames of the fire.

"You are sick, I don't even understand why you're bothering with me, just leave me alone, I hate you." Jade crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her nose in the air. Could he tell that she was still staring at him? She couldn't help it; even his damn chest was attractive.

"More lies," he hissed at her. His hand had managed to grab her wrist and he gave it a rough squeeze. "Why must you insist upon breaking my rules?"

"Fuck you."

He grabbed her chin roughly and stared into her eyes. As dark as his may be she could not help but notice how soft they looked in this moment. Jade didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the way he looked, but in the next moment she had pressed herself up against him, their lips meeting. All of the built-up tension between them had finally exploded within her and she could not contain it a moment longer.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and bit her bottom lip lightly. He opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to meet. Jade's heart fluttered continuously, her body felt like it was on fire. The rawness of this sudden passion made Jade weak at the knees.

She traced the palms of her hands along his stomach and over his shoulders, locking her fingers together behind his neck. He unravelled the strings from her dress robes and loosened them enough so that her dress fell past chest. Tom pressed hard onto her, managing to push her against a wall. He raised her arms above her head, leaving her bra completely visible. He looked down at her and took in the sight of her body.

"Well, well, Jade, I knew you'd come around." He lowered his head and kissed her neck, allowing Jade to let out a small whimper. "But, you've been drinking, and I won't allow this to continue." Without another word Tom dropped her arms, turned his back to her, and walked to his room, leaving Jade standing alone and gasping for breath in the common room.


	7. Disarray

Light footsteps aroused Jade from her deep sleep. She yawned and blinked her eyes, bright beams of light blinding her temporarily. Small voices surrounded her in excited chatter.

"What the hell?" She rubbed her eyes. The taste of last night's alcohol bubbled from her stomach and into her mouth and made her stomach lurch.

"Ooh! Ma'am is waking now!" a small voice squeaked. House elves.

"Oh, go away you ruddy little things!" One of her bloodshot eyes opened wearily, making the horde of elves barely visible.

"We is cleaning the room, ma'am! Jiggy would have to like to clean more, ma'am, but you is sitting near our closet, ma'am, and we is not wanting to disturb you, ma'am!" The house elf giggled with delight.

"Oh, bugger off, ugly things," she spat as she pushed herself off of the floor and cracked her neck. Passing out and sleeping against the wall was not exactly the most glamorous way she had imagined her night ending. She kicked the elves out of her way and stomped into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. "Stupid, impertinent, ugly, idiotic, worthless, disgusting," she grumbled to herself while pulling the covers over herself and nodding back off into a deep sleep.

"I'm not sure when she made her way up here, actually," a soft voice whispered.

"She was being so class last night, I couldn't believe it!"

"Oh, I know! Did you hear her tell Abraxas that he was a twat?" Two girls started to cackle like mad. "Beyond that she was almost being nice."

"Doesn't happen too often, does it?" giggled the girl she assumed was Dahlia.

"You know I can hear both of you." Jade said as she turned over on her side and beheld the view of Dahlia and Amelina Vance. Amelina was a short girl, brown curly hair and a large nose. She had never bothered getting to know her as she was a rather dim student and her overuse of perfume made her feel ill. "I can smell you from all the way over here, Vance."

"Perhaps it's time for me to go. Cheers, Dahlia." Amelina glared at Jade before leaving the room.

"Well, aren't you just lovely? You were actually being nice to her last night!" Dahlia sighed.

"Yes, well, lots of things happened last night that I regret." She cringed at the thought of Tom leaving her for the house elves.

"Oh, really? What did you do after I went to bed?" Dahlia had always been quite nosy and Jade was not in the mood to divulge what happened last night.

"Nothing," she grumbled as she pulled the covers back over her head.

"You're not telling me the truth!" Dahlia threw a pillow on top of Jade.

"Oh, piss off! I'm not lying!" she groaned from underneath the covers. Perhaps if she sounded absolutely miserable, Dahlia would shut her mouth and leave her alone.

"Are you positive?" Dahlia jumped onto Jade's bed and pulled the covers from her face.

"Of course I'm positive, you inane girl." Jade slid out of her bed, and pushed the dead weight of her friend off of her. "I simply meant that I was pleasant to people who generally don't deserve the time of day from somebody like me, simply because I was under the spell of alcohol." Jade would have woken up in a much more pleasurable mood had it not been for that bothersome brat Amelina.

Dahlia raised her eyebrows at the comment. "Well, you've been sleeping all day. I suspected that something else had happened, perhaps you saw somebody last night?"

"Dahlia, if you don't shut up I will not be seeing you for another week." She combed through her tangled hair, attempting to portray her extreme disinterest in anything that came out of Dahlia's fat mouth.

"Well, it's nearly time for dinner, I'm starving. You should come along as you've missed two meals already."

"It is not a devastating loss for me to have missed dinner, Dahlia. I do not need to eat every three hours, unlike you." Jade was truthfully starving - it must have been nearly six and she hadn't eaten since the feast last night. She quickly dressed and followed her friend out of the door.

Jade noticed Tom sitting in an armchair near the fire as they descended the stairs. His chin sat on his thumbs, and his fingers steepled over his nose. His face glowed from the flames as he stared intently toward the fireplace, engrossed in his thoughts. She smiled at the sight as they walked out of the door.

"We need to study for charms tonight, I saw the last grade on your test, absolutely dreadful." Jade shook her head slowly, "It is for your best interest, and I cannot accept you failing at your school work."

"It is my work for a reason, you know." Dahlia refused to look at Jade and instead took to chewing on her thumbnail.

"Do not chew on your nail, that is a filthy habit. I've not seen you studying in two weeks, it's time you stop spending so much time with Alph-"

"Stop talking about Alphard. You don't even know him."

"I do not _want_ to get to know him." she shot back.

"Then stop talking about him!" The colour in Dahalia's face had all but vanished, and her eyes were narrow.

"I don't go out of my way to talk about him! You have just been spending an abnormally large amount of time with him and it's affecting your studies!" Jade reached to grab her friend's arm.

"I don't really care! It's none of your business who I spend my time with! Just because you can't get along with anybody because you're a nasty bitch!" Dahlia pulled her arm away from Jade's grasping fingers.

"You can eat alone, you worthless girl. I'm tired of your dramatics." Jade turned on her heel and stomped back down into her common room.

Since when had she ever needed to know somebody to dislike them? Dahlia knew better than to tell her to stop talking about something. She had every right to say and do as she pleased, and if her friend couldn't take the truth, then Jade would not be bothering herself with any such relationship.

If Dahlia thought she could not be friendly with anyone, Jade would make doubly sure that she would not be getting along with her. It was impossible for Jade to feel any remorse for that girl at this point. She had done her best to make sure Dahlia was not seen as an idiot. All she had ever wanted was for Dahlia to look like a respectable lady, but now she did not care if the girl fell on her face in front of the entire student body.

Jade shoved her way through the common room and back up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She flicked her wand towards her old friend's trunk and the contents flew across the room. Jade took hold of her books on her desk and swept them onto the floor, her vase shattered on the ground. An intense wail left her mouth as she smashed Dahlia's picture frames and ripped her posters from the wall. Her biggest satisfaction, however, was destroying the picture of the girl and Alphard in half, leaving the two figures in the photo trying to escape to one side together desperately.

It was the grandest temper tantrum she had ever thrown, even exceeding times when she was a small child and was refused sweets. Tears of anger streamed down her face; her screams grew louder every time her vicious hands met another one of Dahlia's items. A few simple spells would put the room back together almost instantly, but destroying as much as she could with her bare hands mollified her insatiable appetite to harm her old friend.

When every last bit of glass had been smashed, every piece of clothing thrown on the floor, and every shred of paper ripped, Jade sat on the end of her bed and wept. She was unsure why she sobbed as if she had lost a family member; Dahlia was just another pawn in her life. An extremely unimportant pawn that would turn out no new connections or information that Jade could possibly ever use to get herself anywhere. Just another insignificant human being whom Jade would have needed to rid from her life, anyway, .

After several long minutes of feeling rather sorry for herself, Jade touched up her make up in the mirror. "Horrible dirty-blooded brat, doesn't deserve my time, should have never talked to her. Deficient, unintelligent, doesn't deserve her wand, hate that brat." She muttered any sort of insult she could think of while wiping the brief streaks of tears off her face with her blush. She hastily grabbed her charms book and made her way down the stairs; that stupid girl was welcome to fail her classes, but Jade certainly would not allow it to happen to herself.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Get out of my way! Five points from Slytherin for being infuriating." Students ducked out her way and shot her looks of loathing. She plopped onto the middle of the couch and stuck her nose into the book, hovering inches from the page.

"You know, you should really stop taking points from our own house. Slughorn will be horribly annoyed if he finds out." Tom said lightly, not bothering to look her way.

"I'm not interested in what you think I should be doing." She was not in the mood for any of his lectures today.

"I was merely suggesting. No need to be so rash," he said calmly as he flipped a page of his book.

"I will be however I want, thank you." She wasn't even reading the text, just flipping through the pages to make her feel as if she was accomplishing something.

"Have you ever heard of Ravenclaw's lost diadem?" He turned his head toward Jade; she hesitated for a moment before looking toward him. Quite an odd question. There was no reason why he would express an interest in the wisdom-bestowing, highly-sought diadem unless he was up to something seedy. However, his face remained still and calm as she studied him carefully.

"Well, it's lost, isn't it? Just an old made-up story, if you ask me." Jade slammed her book closed, she could not pretend like she had the concentration to study. Besides, she was much too curious as to why he was suddenly so interested in Ravenclaw.

"No, it must be real. I've seen the sword of Godric Gryffindor in Professor Dumbledore's office." He averted his eyes from hers and stared into the fire and shook his head. "I wish he would have let me hold it."

"A rather profound assumption, Riddle-"

"Call me Tom," he said quietly.

She leaned forward over her book to get a better look at him. It was quite impressive how Tom could never show any sign of emotion even when extremely curious. "Right." She shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Anyways, you don't think the sword is a replica?" He shook his head and enveloped his face with his hands.

"No, I don't think so. Have you ever talked to Ravenclaw's ghost?" he inquired. Sitting up straight once more, he glanced sideways at Jade.

"A new obsession with Ravenclaw? Thinking maybe the sorting hat got you all wrong?" she teased. Her eyebrow lifted and she bit the top of her tongue toward him while a small grin inched over her lips.

"Oh, no. I'm _undoubtedly_ a Slytherin." He seemed rather annoyed that she would dare to suggest such a thing. He continuously turned a ring that she had never seen before around his finger casually. "Just curious about the houses."

"To be honest, I heard that the grey lady is a bit nutty. I've never bothered to cross her path. The last thing I need is another mental ghost screaming at me."

"A mental ghost?" he questioned, a small laugh escaping his mouth.

"Yes, that little mudblood who was killed last year has really lost it since her death. I can't have a pee in peace anymore. What was her name? Mary-Anne?" She waved her hand.

"Ah, yes. I've heard her blubbering in the loo, as well. Such a tragedy." His smile twisted into something cruel, and Jade felt her cheeks grow warm. "Well, the grey lady can be a bit of a crybaby, but she's full of some rather interesting information." He rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"Such as?"

He simply shook his head at her question. "Nothing." He dropped his hands into his lap and Jade scoffed.

"I'm sure," she snapped, remembering the crude mermaid statue in the bathroom.

"How are you feeling today, Jade?"

She rolled her eyes at the sudden change of topic; clearly he did not want to discuss the issue further, and she would rather he just cease speaking to her rather than ignore the prior conversation that could have turned out to be quite informative. "Why are you being so nice?" If she feigned disinterest in him perhaps he would fade away into the common room.

"I told you that you could trust me, did I not?" he chortled.

"I suppose you did. But I also told you to leave me alone."

The bemused smile that had playing at Tom's lips burst open into a laugh. "You are incredible, Jade, you really are. You come to sit next to me and now you're reminding me that I should leave you alone." He shook his head and leaned back onto the couch, crossing his arms behind his head.

"First of all, I did not sit here to be close to you. I sat here because it's my seat and I need to do my work." Her hands lay on top of her book, and Tom eyed her curiously.

"You must have learned how to absorb information from books through your skin - a trait most enviable."

Jade huffed at him and attempted to ignore his prying eyes. She quickly opened the textbook and began to read. '_Memory charms should undoubtedly be used with extreme caution_.' She looked up from her text and met his eyes. Again she leaned her head back down. '_If used without extreme care, the outcome could be most tragic to the wizard on the receiving end of the spell_.' Quick glance, still staring. '_A complete memory modification should only occur when a situation of extreme urgency and danger appears, and even then it should only be performed by an expert_.' Another quick peak revealed his smiling face mere inches from hers. She gasped in fright and pushed his face back with the palm of her hand.

"What do you want?" she cried.

"Nothing. Just amusing to see a girl study." He threw his elbow on the side of his chair and set his chin in his palm.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. I'm top of the class for a reason." She sat up a bit more straight, attempting to look more intelligent. Perhaps if she puffed out her chest like an overgrown hippogriff, others would understand just how smart she was. Awkward stares from surrounding students quickly proved her intelligence to be severely lacking.

"You are not the top of the class," Tom sighed. She shrugged and flicked her attention back to her book, not willing to discuss the matter with him further. There was an awkward silence as Tom watched her. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She did not remove her eyes from the pages, although she was rather curious as to why he was insistent upon badgering her.

"Are you not wanting my attention?"

"Of course I don't." Her mind and her mouth were not connecting. Of course she wanted his attention, he was the most beautiful person she'd ever laid her eyes on. She wanted his attention in the form of his hands in her hair, his mouth on her skin, and his teeth sinking into her lips. Truthfully, she wanted him to crawl next to her on the couch and kiss her like nobody was in the room. Tom advanced toward her and pulled the book from her hands.

"What have I told you about lying?" He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand on her knee. Jade arched her eyebrows at the rather compromising position. Girls around the common room stared with their mouths agape. Amelina looked particularly upset about the attention Jade was receiving. She elbowed the girls around her in the ribs and pointed straight toward Jade's face. Immensely enjoying the attention, Jade grinned and raised her voice.

"I will not accept your hand in marriage if that's what you're about to ask me." Her gaze darted around the prying eyes once more, having to bite her lip to keep a chuckle from pouring out.

Tom laughed and grabbed her hand. "Although quite an honour it would be, that is not what I wanted to ask." Her hand burned under the contact of his skin. "I need your help, Jade." His dark eyes were soft as he looked up at her.

"Of what use could I be to you?" She turned her head to the side.

"I just thought we could study together," he responded rather coyly.

"You want… to study with me?" The words were difficult to get out of her mouth. Of everything that he could want from her, he wanted to study?

"Yes I do."

"I…" she stumbled over her words, "I… You… But, I thought you studied with Bradley, Currier, Al-"

"And what use are they to me? They are all not nearly as intelligent as I am. At least you would understand what I say when I ask you to open your book," he said derisively.

"When do you, perfect Tom Riddle, ask anybody for help? I seem to remember you hexing somebody during third year because they asked you if you wanted help with homework." She tapped her finger on the cover of her book and expected a damn good answer from him. If he truly wanted somebody to study with, fine. But if he was going to try and use this as a way to manipulate her, she would see right through his plan and not allow it.

Tom brushed a piece of hair off his forehead and chuckled. "Well, we all have to swallow our pride from time to time."

"Don't kid yourself, you would never be able to do that. I've said it once, I'll say it a million times; you may have everybody else fooled, but not me." She opened her book once more.

"So, is that a yes?" A smirk crawled across his face.

Jade looked up from her reading and tried to contain her laughter. He just looked so irresistibly adorable in that moment. Tom Riddle was on one knee, begging to be her study buddy. Jade sighed and smacked him lightly on the shoulder with her book.

"Alright, alright, alright. Fine."

Tom hopped up from the floor and sat right next to her on the couch. "Good, we'll start now then." He pulled the other half of the book onto his knee and scanned the pages. "Ah, memory charms. I've been really wanting to learn them, could be dead useful."

"I'm sure you know about memory charms already, though, Tom?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She secretly quite enjoyed the short distance between them.

"Oh, well," he smiled, "I may know a thing or two about powerful memory charms." For just one moment she could have sworn his eyes flashed red with greed, like the licking flames of firelight.


	8. Winds of Change

The next month had been a blur for Jade. And, although the relationship had been platonic, she had spent every evening with Tom. She immensely enjoyed the company of another intelligent being. Their conversations ranged from simply speaking about their day, to more serious topics involving dark magic. During the November trip to Hogsmeade they had sneaked off to the Hogs Head and had a rather intimate conversation discussing necromancy.

_"Don't you see, Jade? With the dead you do not have to ask for their permission. Just a flick of your wand and they will do whatever you wish." His eyes lit up with delight._

_"Yes, Tom. But, it's kind of cheating, isn't it?" She traced the top of her dirty teacup with the tip of her finger._

_"How do you mean?" He took a long drink from his dusty bottle of butterbeer._

_"It would be much more fun to convince somebody alive and well to do your, should I say, dirty work." Jade's cruel face invoked a smile from Tom._

_"Very true, however, I must disagree with you. The dead would be perfect." He wrung his hands together, a hunger in his eyes._

Their conversation was cut short not long after; the pub owner had apparently overheard them and did not appreciate the loud giggles from the young couple.

Dahlia and Jade did not speak, nor did they bother to look at each other any longer. Dahlia had not stayed in their room since she came home to her portion of the dormitory in shambles. Jade was out when she had returned to the room and cleaned the mess, which was rather unfortunate because she would have loved to see the look on her filthy face when she witnessed the wreckage.

_"What happened to that irritating blonde girl you used to always hang around with?" Jade looked up from her Transfiguration book, curious as to why he suddenly interjected with such a question._

_"Why?"_

_"Oh, I was just curious. I used to see you with each other all the time and you made distracting noises in class." He chewed on the end of his quill and looked toward the ceiling._

_"We did not see eye to eye on her choice of companion," she said simply before leaning back down into her book._

_"Alphard? What do you have against Alphard?" Tom shot her a questioning look._

_"I don't think I need to tell you why I __dislike your little friend," she said shortly._

_"Are you jealous?" he teased._

_Jade puffed out her chest and scoffed, which earned a short chuckle from Tom. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. No. I was not jealous of Alphard. I do not like idiotic boys."_

_"Should I take that as a compliment, Jade?" He raised his eyebrow and grinned._

_"I'm ready for bed." She did not bother waiting for his reply; she stomped into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
><em>  
>The Christmas Holidays were rapidly approaching and the grounds reflected the changing season. The usually vast and supple trees were left barren and grey. Hills of snow stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky had become a permanently gloomy, almost as if a fire had been set and only the cooled ashes had survived. With the exception of students drudging their way through the snow to Herbology, students were a rare sight on the grounds.<p>

Even Jade had been avoiding the bitter temperatures. She decided it would be in her best interest to start studying in front of the fire after she fell into a large pile of wet snow on her way inside the castle last week. She was forced to walk through the hallways and into the common room dripping cold water; which had gained a large amount of snickers from many students.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The common room was full of students avoiding the draftier regions of the castle. Jade had spotted Tom entertaining a group of girls in the left corner of the room. The girls laughed at an obscene volume, constantly flipping their hair, and batting their eyelashes desperately. He sat between them and nodded at their stories, glancing toward Jade every so often. She stuck her nose in the air and held her Defence Against the Dark Arts book in front of her face. If Tom planned on spending his time flirting with girls, then she would not allow him to gawk in her direction.

She struggled to listen to their conversations. So far, she'd learned of Amelina Vance's tragic childhood, which she had miraculously overcome by turning out to be such a talented witch. Which earned a rather large snort from Jade.

Florie Watt blabbed about how her family had disowned her squib uncle Harry. Jade appreciated the story, but Florie had herself so worked up she was nearly screaming.

Tom interjected only twice, asking the girls to lower their voices as others were studying. Each time, Jade peered around the room to find another student reading a book, but her searches ended fruitless. What a kiss-up. She shook her head and turned the pages slowly.

"Fancy a walk, Jade?" She flicked her eyes upward from her book. Tom's pale hand was extended in front of her face, awaiting her reply. She smiled gratefully as she noticed the horrified and jealous looks of girls around the common room. With an over-exaggerated sigh, she rolled her eyes to feign interest. Of course she wanted to jump from the couch and into his arms; but she would never want actually make him think she _wanted_ to be around him.

"I suppose, but it can't be _too_ long. I need to finish this essay tonight." She grasped his hand and pulled herself off the sofa. After she put her book away, she grabbed her heavy cloak and gloves. With her hopes held high, she and Tom made their way outside. The cold wrapped its harsh arms around them and a shot of cold sent a shiver down Jade's spine.

"Are you ready for the exam in Arithmancy?" Tom questioned. The snow crunched loudly under their feet. Crows flew above the trees, singing a song Jade imagined was a desperate cry for a blanket.

"I would suppose so, as ready as I can be." She watched her hot breath float heavenward.

"It's a rather dull subject, it's really too bad it's so important to get any sort of job." Tom lazily flicked his wand toward a pile of snow and sent a compact snowball flying toward the forest.

"I don't think it's dull. I just think you would rather perform magic than simply understand the mechanics." She pulled her cloak tighter around her frame; the wet snow began to seep into her socks.

"I could be doing wand work and instead I'm studying numbers." He waved his hand.

"Just as I said, maybe I know the elusive Tom Riddle a little better than anybody else." She stuck her tongue out toward him.

"There is not much to the elusive Tom Riddle." He smiled. "I just have a yearning for information. Much like somebody else I know." His eyes gazed toward Jade.

She shrugged. "I don't know about that. I'm just curious."

"I'm curious, too. That's why we work so well together," he said, as he picked up a handful of sopping snow.

"Well, we study together well."

"Perfectly." She was surprised that all of the snow within fifty feet of them didn't melt into a deep lake. They continued to walk in silence for several minutes while she reveled in her compliments.

"I've been thinking lately. Maybe I should give you the book."

Jade stopped cold and stared at the back of his head. "You what?"

He turned to look at her. "I thought I would give you the book that you wanted so badly."

She attempted to hide her excitement from her face. "That would be very kind, but it isn't necessary anymore. I... I don't need the information." Once again she found her mouth running faster than her brain. There was no reason that she would say such a statement, and it was painfully obvious that she was lying.

Tom stepped close to her and shook his head. "It's been a long time since I've had to say this, Jade, but regrettably I must. Why are you lying?" He raised his eyebrow at her as if he expected a thorough explanation. She racked her brain for any excuse she could come up with on a whim. But, she did not have a good answer.

"I, um.." she swallowed hard and looked past Tom's shoulder, "got the information elsewhere."

"You did not find the information elsewhere, Sterling! There is no other way you could have!" he spat. His face grew red, not from the bitter air biting at his skin, but from boiling anger.

"And how should you know what I was looking for?" She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Because, Sterling. I would think that after all of our conversations you would have figured out that I know what you're up to and exactly what you want!" He grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her closer to him.

"And how would you assume that, Tom? We've only ever talked about what _you_ want to talk about. Which, by the way, is always some sort of impossible, unattainable magic." Her chin nearly rested on his chest as she glared up at him. His eyes were alive with anger.

"It _is_ possible, Sterling, it is! And that's why you want that book!"

"I don't want the book!" Jade had no idea why she was so determined to convince him she did not want that book; she would kill to get her hands on it.

"Stop lying!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" She attempted to push herself away from him, but he shifted his weight forward and pushed her into the snow. He glowered down at her, his wand pointed threateningly in front of her face.

"I tried to do you a favour and what do you do, Sterling? You lie! You are a filthy little liar! How dare you speak to me that way!" Jade gaped up at him from her embarrassing position on the ground. It had been over two months since the last time they had been in a predicament, the events almost identical. Most would throw their hands in front of their face and cower at the wand aimed at their throats like a knife. However, she took a deep breath and poked the tip of his wand with her fingertip, lowering the weapon in an unperturbed manner.

"I would assume I could do whatever I wanted to do to you. You do not own me." She stared at him, her face unwavering.

"Do not tell me what I do and do not own!" His eyes were wide as he screamed at her, and the echoes of his loud voice rang into the forest.

Never would she have imagined that Tom Riddle would insinuate that he _owned_ her. Of course he had made sure he knew exactly what she was up to every night, and would sit next to her during every meal, and would expect her to meet him in the library every evening at four o' clock sharp. But, certainly that didn't mean that Jade allowed him to have control over her?

The sun must have known what was rushing through her mind; because, at that very moment, a bolt of sunlight poured over her head. Suddenly the realization of what she had allowed herself to become rolled through her body and caused her stomach to lurch forward.

"How dare you, Riddle," she growled.

"I told you," he kneeled down and grabbed her wrists, "to call me Tom. You do not listen."

"I will not do as I am told. You must have me confused with the little girls you run around with at night after we leave the library." She placed her wet foot onto his chest in efforts to push him away.

He easily pushed her legs back into the snow. She didn't know exactly what to feel at this moment. Here she was: lying in a pile of dirty snow, and having an argument with the most intelligent and interesting man she'd ever met in her life. A man that she must convince herself that she hated.

"You will do as I say," he whispered before pushing forward and pressing his lips to hers. She feebly attempted to launch his body off of hers and refused to open her mouth to his tongue's advances. "Open your mouth." His teeth bit at her lips. "I said open your mouth!" He grabbed her chin and wrenched her mouth open, allowing his warm tongue inside her mouth. Jade immediately gave up her pitiful resistance.

The whole world could have come crashing down around her and she would not have noticed. The wet snow surrounding them and their hot mouths made Jade's head ache with passion. He ran his hands up the side of her body and laced his fingers through her dark hair. In a split second the moment was over. Tom quickly stood up and shook snow from his cloak.

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened." She stared at him from the ground. A bad idea? The ache in her body told her it was a wonderful idea.

"Can you help me?" She held out her cold hand toward him. He glared down at her before reluctantly pulling her up from the pillow of snow.

"Can't even stand up in the snow? Pathetic."

She didn't bother to appease him with an argument. Snow crunching, and small twigs snapping underneath their feet was the only comforting sound as they made their way back toward the castle. Jade wanted nothing more than to pounce on top of him and kiss him for the rest of the evening. She would do anything he asked if she could just be that close to him once more.

"I'm hungry. Let's go inside for dinner." Tom accepted her silence as an agreement as they walked up the stone steps of the castle. She stripped herself of her heavy cloak and gloves as they strolled into the Great Hall. Abraxas waved them down.

"What are _you_ doing here, Sterling?" he asked.

"You will not talk to me like that, Abraxas," she replied calmly while stirring her tea. Abraxas had been increasingly interested in what Tom and Jade had been up to the past couple weeks. It must be devastating for him to lose his very best friend. After all, Tom was practically his only friend; nobody else could stand to be around such an pompous old hag.

"Oh, I won't?" he mocked. His blonde eyebrows made a beeline for his hairline. If only she could reach across the table and clench her fingers around his neck.

"No, you will not, Malfoy," Tom intervened smoothly as he reached for his pumpkin juice. Abraxas and Jade's mouths dropped open simultaneously and as they stared at him. He did not bother to grant them an answer; instead he cut the meat on his plate into quarters in complete silence.

"I need a word with you in private, Sterling." Abraxas grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her out of her seat. Her eyes begged Tom to stop him, but he ignored her as he leaned over the shoulder of a first year to read her newspaper.

"Where…are…you…taking…me?" she grunted, struggling to release herself from his grip. He pushed her against the stone wall. The back of her head caught a protruding corner of stone; pain shot through her neck and she let out a small groan.

"What are you doing with him, you little slut?" he growled, his grip tightening on her robes. She kept her mouth shut; never would she answer to him, never would she give him anything he wanted. He began to shake her against the wall. "TELL ME!"

Jade raised her eyebrow and leaned in closely. "I won't tell you, but let me show you what I'm doing with him," she whispered. His face softened slightly and she turned her head and opened her mouth as if leaning in for a kiss. When her face was a mere inch away she spat on him. It was rather un-lady like, of course, but she was proud of herself for managing to work up that large of a spit ball.

Abraxas shouted in disgust and dropped his hands to wipe the saliva off his face. "You bitch!" Jade ripped her wand from inside her cloak and held it to his throat.

"Let me show you what happens to people who think they can control me, Malfoy." Her voice was dark as she moved the tip of her wand to his cheek. "_Mobilicorpus_!" Abraxas was lifted into the air and she aimed her wand toward the same wall that she had just been pressed.

His body fell limp onto the floor and a whimper escaped from his mouth. "Do not try me, Abraxas." She raised her foot and kicked him in the chest. He groaned and curled into a ball, allowing Jade to enjoy the sight for only a moment before turning back toward the Great Hall. She suddenly had the desire for some meat.

Tom did not ask a single question when she returned alone with her hair and robes out of place. He simply placed the newspaper the girl had given to him between them and pointed to a headline with his fork.

**Digby Litwin II – My Life and Times with Fireballs**

She shook her head. Uncle Digby was in China writing a memoir of his time with dragons? Lovely to find out from the Daily Prophet. Jade wondered briefly if his wife knew what he was getting up to. Grandmum Jade would surely be embarrassed that her only son had been shacking up with dragons.

"What a miserable career. Who would ever do something like that?" Tom laughed as he stared at the photo of Digby. "God, he looks like hell. Look at that awful hair!"

Jade's eyes grew wide. Normally she would curse the pants right off somebody for making a comment about her uncle. But, she couldn't let Tom think she thought this was an acceptable career. She simply huffed and turned the page.

"I can think of a million things I'd rather read than about some nutter in China." She pointed at an advertisement for Borgin and Burkes. "Look at that locket, it's nice, isn't it?" A small silver locket spun in the photo. A curvy 'S' embellished with emeralds sparkled on the front of the locket. Jade ran her fingers over her collarbone. "It would look really lovely on me, don't you think?"

Tom did not bother to look at her; he could not take his eyes away from the photo. He flicked her hand away from the picture and brought the paper up inches away from his face. Jade had seen Tom's eyes filled with desire before, but he had never looked as hungry as he did now.


	9. An Unexpected Surprise

_It was dark. So dark, in fact, that she couldn't see where she was or where she was going. The loud patter of footsteps rang all around her; quiet murmurs could be heard from the moving bodies traveling every which way. Large drapes of damp air hung in front of her. A smell that could only be described as rotting flesh crawled into her nose and caused her stomach to lurch.___

_Trying to scream turned out futile; nothing escaped her mouth no matter how hard she tried. She clasped her hand over her mouth and started running, expecting to collide with the bodies surrounding her. It only took a moment to realize that the impact would never come. It was all so confusing - there were people around her, they were all talking, they were right here. ___

_Suddenly, light. Light! She kept running as fast as she could, her arms reaching out; she wanted the light, she wanted to catch it, and she wanted to feel the warmth. The speck of light got bigger as she approached - she could almost taste it. It was a door, but where did it lead? It didn't matter, she wanted to go outside, and she wanted the light. As soon as her finger touched the handle, she felt a rope pull her back. What? This wasn't possible. She tried to take another step toward the door and was pulled back even further. Hot tears spilled down her face as she continued the struggle toward the light.___

_It was not going to happen, she was never going to reach the door. Heart broken, she dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her bare legs. The flimsy sheet she was wearing stuck to her sweaty body. A garish laughter pierced the air, mocking her tears. The murmuring around her grew louder and louder, the footsteps more deafening. She was in a room full of deranged strangers, nobody could hear her cries, and she had no way of ever getting outside.___

_"You actually thought you could get out now?" a dark voice rang around the room. She lifted her tear-stained face, trying to listen for the voice again. "You are pathetic. You make me sick." A wicked cackle and a blast of green light came flying toward her._

The piercing light beaming through the window roused Jade from her sleep; she sat upright, her chest falling and rising rapidly. She gasped for deep breaths of air and threw her hand over her chest in an attempt to slow her racing heart. It had been quite a long time since she had experienced a night terror before. Of course, it was only appropriate that she would have one while sleeping at her home for the first night over Christmas holiday.

She collapsed onto her phoenix down pillows and took in gentle and steady breaths. The sweet smell of lilacs danced in her nose. How she had missed her old home - it was perfectly peaceful. Audrey's insistence of keeping lilacs in every room was oddly comforting. There was no doubt that soon enough she would be tucking into her grandmother's amazing home cooking. Jade thought it was adorable that she still insisted upon making dinner, when it was much easier to just let the house elf do it.

The aged grandfather clock in the hallway sounded ten, the deep chimes echoing throughout the halls. She sighed deeply and pushed onto her forehead with the palm of her hand. Who would be the first to annoy her this morning? Dad? Mum? Olfie? A loud groan escaped her mouth, and she prayed to Merlin it wasn't that ragged Olfie. She was not sure how long house elves lived, but he had been alive much too long for her liking.

Olfie was perhaps the ugliest house elf she had ever laid eyes on. That's not to say any house elf is particularly attractive, but he really won the award for being down-right disgusting. Whereas most house elves had large eyes, Olfie's tiny eyes were the size of a mediocre hazelnut. His giant ears nearly fell to the middle of his back, and his skin resembled the colour of a dying tree. Yes, she hoped Olfie would keep his distance from her for the time being.

She slipped out of her warm bed and slid into her silk dressing gown, the fabric melting onto her fair skin. Jade gazed at the trunk that housed her wand longingly. Students with normal parents were more than welcome to use magic when they were home. But, because her father worked for the ministry, he forbade the use outside of school unless it was for scholastic purposes only. Under his ever watchful eye, of course. Conjuring a cup of cocoa would be excellent Transfiguration practice, in her opinion. Sighing noisily, she put on her slippers and trudged out of her room and into the hallway.

Jade had arrived home late last night after insisting to her mum that she could figure out her own way home, which turned out to be a dreadful mistake. Generally the ministry provided an official car to ensure the precious cargo's (Jade) safe arrival home. It wasn't until she'd been splashed by large puddle of melted snow for the eighth time that she realized she would be forced to use Muggle means of getting home. How dare her mother? Jade was mortified when she had to actually take "the tube" to get home.

It was the worst experience of her life. What was her mum playing at by forcing her to travel that way? She could not wait to let her father know that Mum had forgotten to book the car for her and she had been forced to be around filthy Muggles for more than an hour. The dirty scoundrels kept looking at her and one of them asked if she wanted help with getting her trunk onto the train! Rude little beings, those Muggles.

She had given up after only ten minutes into her attempted journey and hazardously called for the knight bus on a busy street full of Muggles. If her father caught wind that she'd done something so careless, he would certainly make sure that she would be miserable for the holidays and the next summer. Jade wished she could make her mother miserable for the rest of her life. She might have insisted that she could find her own way home if she'd known; she never for a moment imagined that her mother would neglect to provide her with a car. It was too bad Malfoy was still bitter with her; she would have loved to share his car.

She tiptoed into the hallway, determined to not make a sound that would alert a single member of her family that she had awoken. There would not be many more silent moments during the holiday and she would like to savour what little quiet time she did get. The large windows in the hallway revealed the heavy snow falling silently on top of the rolling hills surrounding her home. A chilled draft touched Jade lightly and sent a shiver up her spine, and goose pimples protruded from her skin.

Cinnamon and maple lured her to the top of the winding staircase that led to the main floor. Chairs and tables flew across the floor and she could hear her father's loud voice directing the furniture rearrangement in the lounge. A large smile slithered over her face and she quickly descended the stairs and tapped her father on the shoulder.

Acton Sterling was much taller than his daughter, by at least a quarter of a meter. His full head of brown hair always looked perfect, not a single strand misplaced. The most brilliant wizard Jade knew. He beamed at the site of his daughter and scooped her up into his arms and twirled around. Jade squealed with glee as she flew in circles; her father had a way of making her feel like a young child. He set her down and placed his large palm on top of her head.

"My darling girl!" he said before leaning in and kissing her in the middle of the forehead.

"Daddy! I've missed you, you never write!" she pouted. Acton patted her cheek lightly.

"You know that I've been terribly busy lately, missy! Work, work, work!" He threw his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm busy, too, you know!" She stuck out her bottom lip. "Mummy never replies to my owls, either. I'm beginning to think you don't love me. She's only sent me one new quill this year." Acton laughed and pulled his daughter more closely.

"I will see to it that you have the best Christmas any fifteen year old could ever wish for!"

Jade's smile was rather smug as Acton led her into the kitchen. Her mother glanced over her coffee cup at her daughter.

"Welcome home." she muttered before taking a long drink from the cup.

"Welcome home, indeed! I had the most difficult time getting home last night!" Jade huffed and shook her head.

"What do you mean? You were supposed to have had a car... Audrey?" He looked curiously toward his wife. Audrey pointed at an article on the front page of the Daily Prophet sitting on the table.

"Oh! Look! Ember has another article on the front page today! 'Muggle celebration interferes with local quidditch practice.'" she scoffed and shook her head, "Disgusting!"

"Speaking of disgusting Muggles, mum," Jade whined. She looked back toward her father, attempting to look pathetic. "Mum didn't get me the car, and I had to get on the train! With Muggles!"

Acton raised his eyebrows and stared at his wife. "Audrey, is that true? It was one simple phone call, and you couldn't make it?"

Audrey had suddenly become interested in the local quidditch league. "Sure, whatever you think, Acton," she mused absentmindedly, taking another deep swig from her cup.

Acton sighed and shook his head. Jade noticed the look of disappointment on her father's face and frowned. "It's okay, Daddy. I'm home safe," she whispered placidly to her father before taking a seat across the table from her mum.

Jade instinctively looked about the kitchen for her grandmother. She had been living with them after Grandpa died from dragon pox; she had gone a bit nutty in the past five years, but Jade adored the old woman.

"Where's Grandmum Jade?"

"She's gone to London for the day, not sure why, said something about unicorns in the Thames. We called the Knight Bus for her and I assume she'll forget where she's going and will end up right back here after growing tired of sitting on the bus all day," Acton said calmly as he stirred his tea.

"We'll be having dinner with the Malfoys tonight," Audrey blurted, not taking her eyes away from the paper.

Jade threw her head back and groaned. "Mum, I don't want to see them! I hate Abraxas, and you and his mum can't be together without hinting at some sort of relationship. Please don't make me go! Please, please please!" The last thing she wanted was to be forced to sit across a dinner table from Abraxas and listen to their parents talk about how attractive their future children would look.

For some unknown reason, Audrey had always assumed that Jade would marry Abraxas. In fact, she acted as if they were already engaged. Constantly cooing about Jade's wedding dress, what she would do with her hair, what foods they would have, and who would be invited.

Audrey could go on for hours talking to herself about how exciting it was that Jade was going to marry such a nice pureblooded man. Despite her daughter's very plain and obvious resistance to Abraxas, she was convinced that one day she could steer her daughter in the right direction.

"You know, young lady, Abraxas Malfoy is a very wealthy young pureblooded man. There is nothing wrong with marrying him." She stared at her daughter while spinning the spoon around in her cup.

"Mum! I refuse to talk about marrying him. You never listen to me!"

Audrey glared before bringing the paper back in front of her face. Jade looked longingly up at her father, who waved his uncaring hand at the table before marching back out into the lounge.

Perfect. This was turning out to be the most miserable holiday she could have asked for.

"Oh, by the way, some pathetic looking owl dropped off a letter for you this morning, the ruddy thing got my floor wet," Audrey mentioned while she turned a page of Daily Prophet.

"Is it from Dahlia?"

"I don't know, I don't read your personal mail, girl. Go look at the bloody thing yourself."

Jade scoffed at her mother before grabbing the letter from the kitchen counter. The scrolled writing on the envelope made her heart skip a beat. She quickly ripped the envelope open and caught the small piece of paper as it fluttered toward the floor. Her mouth dropped.

_Jade,__  
><em>_I was rather disappointed to see you'd left for the holidays, you didn't even tell me you were going home. I hope you have a lovely Christmas; I'll be seeing you soon. I have something I think you'll like!__  
><em>_Yours,__  
><em>_Tom_

"Mum! I can't breathe!" she shouted as she tried to pull on the boned corset.

"Well, perhaps I should get some better food owled to school to you every day instead of that bollux they feed you! Maybe then your waist could actually fit into your dress robes!" She pulled on the laces of her daughter's sapphire corset tighter. "Just let me know when you can't breathe. You can't be looking like a cow around Abraxas. Merlin, girl! How much weight have you gained?"

Jade coughed and gasped for a breath of air, "I don't even want to see him! And I'd appreciate it if I could," she gasped as the corset closed even tighter around her ribs, "breathe so I can keep consciousness around him!"

"Shut up, Jade. You don't even know what you want for yourself." Audrey gave one last tug and tied the strings in an intricate bow and stowed them into her skirt.

"Mum, I went with Abraxas once, remember? It didn't work. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you every time I come home." Her breath was laboured. "Really, mum, this is much too tight, I can't breathe."

"It's perfect if you can't breathe. That's the point." She reached up into the skirt of her daughters dress robes and adjusted the suspenders adhearing her lace stockings to her panties. "You look fine, and you're going to impress the Malfoys. Let's be honest, Jade, you can't live off Acton's money forever." Audrey didn't say another word before she swept out of Jade's room.

"Yeah, because you want it all to yourself, you ruddy bitch." she mumbled to herself as she tried to relieve the tight laces.

"Ma'am. I is thinking you look nice in your dress." Jade scowled down at the house elf that stared up at her.

"You are disgusting. Get out of my sight."

He smiled widely at her and bowed so low that his nose nearly touched the ground. "I do as my ma'am wishes!"

What a miserable existence. Sucking up to anybody who walked through the threshold of this house would certainly be a difficult task for Jade. She couldn't imagine how tough it would be for somebody who wasn't recognized as a living creature by 99% of the people that came to their home.

She stared at the reflection gawking back at her. Her soft fingers glided over the boning in her corset. It was tough to admit, but maybe it wasn't that bad.

She quietly snuck toward her trunk and pulled out her black wand out of a velvet bag. With a quick swish, her bedroom door closed. "Just in case." She pulled up the skirt to the top of her thighs and tucked her wand inside her stockings. It was better to be safe than sorry. Her father would forgive her if some sort of life or death situation came up; like Malfoy trying to place his fingers anywhere near her.


	10. The Truth

Having dinner with the Malfoys had to be some sort of punishment. Perhaps her mother found out about the abuse Jade had put Abraxas through during the school year. It was her own fault for letting her anger get the best of her; she could not control herself around him. Something about Abraxas made her want to squeeze the life out of him with her bare hands. She could imagine wrapping her cold fingers around his scrawny little neck and feel his last breath leave his body.

At least tonight should be mildly entertaining. Father and Pruflas Malfoy would certainly have some sort of argument about the goings-on at the ministry; and Hermia and Audrey would most likely get so drunk together that standing would be no option. The four of them did generally provide enough action that Jade and Abraxas weren't left to feel completely miserable. However, Jade feared that Abraxas would be attempting to make conversation in attempts to extract information about her and Tom's whereabouts during the day. Jade would much prefer sitting in silence.

A holiday is meant to be leisurely. _She should_ be sitting in the study reading a nice book and ignoring all of the fuss around her. _She should_ be opening her vast amount of gifts and adoring every sickle her father gave her for Christmas. _She should_ be drinking fine wine and enjoying conversation with her aunt and uncle. _She should_ not have to force herself into dress robes two sizes too small. She should _not_ have to be cordial to a supposedly honourable family. And, she certainly should _not_ have to look at Abraxas Malfoys unfortunate face.

She begrudgingly stomped down the stairs and plopped onto the leather chair in the foyer. The pins holding her hair onto the top of her head dug so far into her skin the areas began to throb. Her arms folded across her chest and she glared at the house elf that stood near the door, a coat in his arms.

"Why are you holding Dad's coat?" she spit. The last thing her father wanted was his good coat in the hands of a dirty little house elf. Olfie bowed deeply to the floor.

"Olfie is sorry, ma'am! He was only trying to help the sir, ma'am!" Jade stormed toward him and snatched the coat from his hands.

"We don't need help from _things_ like you," she said through gritted teeth.

"I know, ma'am! Olfie is just always liking to help Mr. Sterling, ma'am! And Miss. Sterling, too, ma'am! Can Olfie get you a tea, ma'am?" A large smile had crawled over his greying face.

"No, you cannot get me anything. Why don't you just piss off already, you nasty thing!"

A deep chuckle rang out in the hallway.

"Now, now, my darling, no need to be so rough on old Olfie!" Acton smirked down at the house elf before glancing back toward his daughter. "What has your mother done with my little girl? You look like a full grown woman in those robes!"

She swept toward her father, who greeted her with his arms spread wide open.

"Oh, Daddy! I missed you so much while I've been away at school! Professor Slughorn keeps blabbing about you every chance he gets." She stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise.

He smoothed the hair on the top of her head. "It will be wise for you to just go along with what he says, dear. You will get places much more quickly if you just deal with him." He held his hand in front of her mouth before she could interrupt. "I know that it's difficult. But it is worth it, I promise."

Jade rolled her eyes and shifted his arm off of her shoulders. The last thing she wanted to hear was how she had to suck up to _Slughorn_. She sighed and tapped her heel on the cold marble floor. Slughorn wasn't always unbearable. Especially if he could help her reach a position in the ministry straight out of Hogwarts; and even better if it could be in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

She glanced at the walls in the foyer; they'd been painted since last night. She ran her fingers over the tan wall. "Did you paint the walls?" she asked absently before leaning in and smelling the fresh paint.

"It's funny how things can change right in front of your face when you're not paying attention, dear… Ah! Audrey, I thought you were never going to make your way downstairs."

Jade turned to look at her mother and contorted her face in disgust. It was despicable the lengths Audrey went to make herself look better than her. Audrey was eighteen years older than her daughter; and it was unacceptable to turn every simple matter into a competition.

"Mum, your breasts are alarming," she hissed before sliding into her emerald cloak and threw the hood over her head. Audrey's dark laughter bounced off of the walls.

"Maybe someday you'll grow your own, my darling." Jade stood in front of the door, not willing to look toward her parents.

"Let's go, then. We're already late." Her father grabbed her hand. "One, two, three." With a loud crack the bright foyer twisted.

Being funnelled through the space of time was quite unpleasant. It felt like your body was being pushed through a hole a quarter the size of your body. Apparition was not Jade's favourite way of travel; she would much prefer to travel via the floo network. In the blink of an eye her family was staring at a large black gate. A Victorian mansion stood grand in the short distance.

"I just think their home is so… distasteful," Jade said dully. Her father patted her on the shoulder.

"You had better watch your attitude, young lady," Audrey hissed as they began their walk to the enormous front door.

Small snowflakes landed on Jade's hot skin. She took a deep breath through her nose and smiled greatly. It smelled like Christmas. The bitterness in the air felt familiar and comforted her. The smell of freshly baked ham pulled them to the mansion, Jade's stomach gurgled in response.

"Both of you need to behave tonight," Acton said as he slammed the brass knocker on the large oak door. Audrey giggled and kissed her husband's rosy cheek.

"Oh, Acton, you know I'm always a good girl."

Jade gagged as she lowered the hood of her cloak. She hoped this night would pass quickly so she could just go back to her room and finally reply to the letter than had been nagging her all day.

A bright light shone through the crack in the door. Hermia smiled graciously at the family before her. Audrey squealed with delight as she fell into her friend's arms.

"Hello, hello! Please come in! It's dreadful outside." She ushered them in and took their coats. Hermia was a very lovely woman. Her platinum blonde hair glowed in the light. With a mother who was so pleasant that it almost made her vomit, it made no sense that Abraxas was so miserable.

"Audrey, Acton! Nice to see you as always." Pruflas kissed Audrey's cheek and the tips of Jade's fingers.

Audrey already had a full glass of elder wine in her hand and giggled like mad at Pruflas's kiss. "Oh, Pruflas, your wife is such a lucky woman!"

Hermia grabbed Audrey's arm and pulled her toward the dining room, already divulging needless gossip.

"Abraxas, you had better say hello to Miss Sterling, doesn't she look wonderful tonight?" Pruflas pushed his son forward.

His eyes were cold as he looked toward Jade, his lips twitching when he glanced at her robes. "Oh, she looks positively lovely." He ignored the hand Jade had extended for him.

"Now, Abraxas. As a gentleman of your calibre you should know that not accepting a lady's hand is rude." Jade smirked at him as she lifted her arm higher. He begrudgingly accepted it for a moment before turning out of the room.

"Acton! Do tell me about what's going on with the ministry. Don't tell me they've actually hired a muggle born to work in the department of mysteries!" The men left the room for the lounge already in a heated discussion.

Jade scoffed at the house elf staring up at her. What was it with these damn things? Did they have nothing better to do than stare? She waved her hand in its face and stomped toward the library; perhaps she could find something of interest on the shelves.

Large paintings of similar-looking men glowered down at her as she walked along the bookcases. What was the appeal of having dead family members hung around every inch of a study? It was tacky. She ran her fingers along the spines of the aged books; nothing of particular interest caught her eyes. If she could only see Pruflas's private stores... He was bound to have some rather sinister material hiding in his home.

She picked out a dusty book that did not look particularly interesting or special. "_A theoretical guide on summoning spells_." Oh goody. She sighed as she took a seat on a rather comfortable chair near the fire. The library was the most acceptable room in the house as far as she was concerned. Pinewood covered the walls, and black marble made for a rather attractive contrast. If the dreadful photos of dead Malfoys could be disposed of she would actually consider this a nice place to be.

Her fingers ached to write a letter back to Tom, if only she had a quill and a piece of parchment. Had she known he was staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, she would have followed suit. Her mother had thus far been more unpleasurable than ever.

Not that Audrey was ever pleasant; but she had never been outwardly cruel the way she had been this holiday. Too many times Jade had come a split second from reaching for her wand and show her mother exactly what she was capable of. All of those hours spent with Tom had not been spent in vain.

The pages in the book crinkled as she tightened her grip. What was it about her mother that made her so furious? She dealt with idiots on a regular basis, and they've never struck a nerve with her the way her mother could. She let out a long breath and leaned her head against the back of the chair. Scotland seemed further away than it ever had before.

The crackling fire soothed her as she concentrated on taking calming breaths. Seven more days and she could go back to school. It couldn't be too horrible, could it? She could make it through Christmas Eve tomorrow by spending the entire day with her Grandmum.

"I know something you don't know," a singsong voice rolled around the room. Jade opened her right eye and glanced toward Abraxas leaning against the door to the library. A small leather-bound book sat in his hands.

"I don't care what you know." She sat up and cracked her neck.

"Oh? Well, you may want this." He tossed the book onto her lap. "Why don't you give it a look?" He slid out of the library, a sickly grin on his face.

Her fingers ran over the rough black leather of the book, the corners capped with shining brass. This couldn't possibly be Herpo's, could it? She turned the book over and felt her heart fall. It was a journal; but she had not been expecting its author. Embossed golden letters shone on the bottom left-hand corner. _**Tom Marvolo Riddle**_.

She brought the journal to her nose and smelled the sweet leather. Secretly she hoped his cologne lingered. Damn him. How despicable. She had started sniffing a book like a hungry dog to get even a small sliver of his reality. She just wanted to feel his hands in her hair, his fingers on her jaw, his lips on her neck, his chest pressing on top of hers. Jade touched her warm cheek.

"Enough," she whispered. Jade took a deep breath before opening the cover, a quill and a note falling out of the pages.

_Jade,  
>Surprised? My diary. It's like I'm always with you.<br>Yours,  
>Tom<em>

Like he's always with her? Unlikely. She opened the book to the first empty page and began to write.

'_My name is Jade Blythe Sterling_.' To her massive surprise, the ink sunk into the pages and glowing emerald ink floated back onto the page.

"_Hello, Jade. How are your holidays__?_" She quickly snapped the book shut and stared at the cover.

This magic must have been very difficult, and she was offended that he didn't bother telling her how it was done. Disgusted, she left the book sitting on the chair and stalked out of the library.

She knew very well that Hermia did not want her sneaking around the house, but she needed to find Abraxas's room. What did he know that she didn't? Had Tom divulged the secret magic of the diary to him? A preposterous thought. Tom had stated time and time again how unreliable Abraxas could be.

The thin heels of her shoes clacked against the hardwood floors, the sound echoing into the high ceilings. She climbed the spiral staircase to the second floor, listening carefully for any noise coming from one of the many doors in the hall. Candles dimly lit the hallway; the twisted shadows cast from large statues sent a shiver down her spine. This house was creepy. Not at all what she would consider acceptable living accommodations.

Very gently she tiptoed down the hallway, stopping briefly in front of each door to listen for sounds from the inside. Low whispers could be heard inside the third door on the left. It was Abraxas but he wasn't alone. Somebody else was in the room with him! She pressed her ear against the door as she pulled her dress up and reached for the wand inside her stocking. You could never be too careful.

"_She has the diary, My Lord._"

"_Excellent, Abraxas. Be sure she uses it._"

Jade's heart dropped, she could feel goose pimples spread across her entire body. That was Tom Riddle's voice, she would bet her life on it. What was he doing here? Her heart began to race as she pointed her wand at the door.

"_Apertum_!" His door flew open and she pounced on Abraxas's back, knocking him onto the floor. He let out a loud scream and grabbed her by the hair, but before he could pull her back up she poked her wand into his cheek. "_Expelliarmus_!" His wand flew across the room as she wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her hand over his mouth. A quick glance around his dark room showed no traces of Tom. She could have sworn she heard his voice.

Abraxas was wiggling, trying to get out of Jade's grasp. She tugged on him roughly and whispered into his ear, her wand still pointed at his cheek. "Stop bloody moving around, Abraxas and tell me where he is." A pleased cackle flowed from the fire place. Jade glanced at the fireplace and lo-and-behold Tom Riddle's face poked through the flames. Groaning loudly, she kicked Abraxas off the top of her and glared at Tom.

"Bastard."

His laughter only grew louder at her anger; Abraxas wiped dust from his robes and glared.

"What do you think you're doing in my room, Sterling?" Abraxas growled, his hands on his hips. Jade ignored him and waved her hand in his face as she stood up off the floor.

"You know, Jade, you really surprise me sometimes. I hope you enjoy your gift." Tom laughed as his face sunk into the flames before Jade had a moment to respond.

"What were you two talking about?"

"That is none of your business," he said calmly as he approached her, his hand extended.

"You were talking about me, wouldn't that be my business?" She ignored his hand.

"Listen. We both don't want to do this, so can we just have dinner and get it over with, already? Just shut up for once and let's go downstairs." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his room.

"You don't have to hold my hand, Malfoy, I can walk down the stairs myself!" She huffed as they stomped down the stairs. Abraxas placed his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her inside the beautiful dining room. Their parents beamed at them as they strode into the bright room. Jade sighed. Perfect, now her mum would think she wanted him touching her.

"Oooh, you two!" Hermia slurred. Abraxas pushed Jade toward her chair and sat across the table from her.

"Look at how nice they are!" Audrey shouted as she clapped her hands. Jade covered her face with her hands.

"Wow, Mum. Quite charming," Jade grumbled as she poked at the lettuce on the plate in front of her.

She had to give credit where credit was due; the Malfoys always had impeccable food and wine. Pruflas had adopted a winery from his father, and they had the most wonderful zinfandel Jade had ever tasted. Of course, they owned and opperated an ancient winery, so she shouldn't be incredibly surprised.

"Now, my dear daughter! Don't be so cheeky!" Audrey took another long drink from her glass and grabbed her husband's hand. "We really have raised a firecracker, Acton!"

Acton merely smiled toward his daughter before picking his glass up. "We certainly have. A very loud, vibrant, and fantastic firework." He raised his glass and took a short drink. Jade could feel her cheeks grow warm. Her father was fantastic, always knew what to say in every situation.

"Yes. A very large firework," Abraxas blurted. Jade raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Abraxas. Larger than life, certainly larger than your ego." She looked down his body and chuckled. He dropped his jaw and scoffed loudly.

"More wine, Jade?" Audrey quickly offered. Jade glanced down at her already-full wine glass.

"No."

"No, what, young lady?"

"No, I don't want any more wine."

"How about saying 'No, thank you'? Have you lost your manners?" Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks, I don't want any wine." Jade shook her head as she cut into her lettuce.

"Well!" Hermia cleared her throat, "Who's ready for the second course?"

Abraxas sniggered at her before finishing his drink.

"Sounds lovely, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you so much again for having us over for this lovely dinner." Jade smiled. If her mother wanted polite, she was going to be so nice it made her ill.

"Of course, thank you for coming!"

Jade took a long drink from her glass and stared at Abraxas. Picking up a butter knife, she slid it along her throat and mouthed an obscenity at him. He flushed and turned his head toward his parents.

"Mother, Tom Riddle was wondering if he could spend Christmas with us."

Jade's eyes grew wide and she stared toward Hermia.

"Oh! I absolutely adore Tom! Of course he can stay! Why don't we have Pruflas bring him home after he gets off work tomorrow morning?" Hermia pinched her husband's arm. "Would you be able to make a short trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course. It would be splendid to have him arou-"

"But how will he get here? The train won't be leaving tomorrow," Jade quickly interjected. The room fell silent.

"Really? My dad is as much a wizard as any of us," Abraxas said flatly. The room burst into raucous laughter.

"I guess I didn't think about side-along apparition," she murmured before downing her entire glass of wine. The alcohol burned slightly as it fell down her throat.

The table burst into excited chatter about a guest arriving for the holidays, something Jade did not want to discuss. She sat through the rest of the meal in silence. Audrey and Hermia drank two bottles of wine and had begun telling embarrassing baby stories by dessert.

"Well! When Abraxas was four I had taken him shopping at Diagon Alley! He told me when I was at the register at Madame Malkin's that he had to go potty."

"Oh, Mum, please, don't…" Abraxas groaned.

"Oh, shush! Anyways. I told him to wait for Mummy to finish checking out! But he didn't! He wandered to the school robes aisle and squatted on the floor!" The table laughed loudly and Abraxas hid his face in his hands.

"Mum, that's not funny."

"Oh, my love! It's just a story!" Hermia giggled.

Jade poked at her desert. The boning of the corset pressed into her skin, and the strings felt like they were going to burst. Absolute misery.

A moment of bright clarity shone onto her. Here she was, in Malfoy Manor. With the Malfoys. In their house. After they've been drinking.

How could she not have seen this as the perfect opportunity until now? She grinned and offered Pruflas and Hermia more wine; which they, of course, accepted. Jade eagerly tapped her feet on the wooden floor, hoping the dinner would end soon and they could move into the library for casual after-dinner conversation.

After having patiently sat through the most obnoxious coffee conversation she'd ever heard, they finally made their way into the library. Jade waited in a dark corner, watching Pruflas's every move. If Abraxas wouldn't give her what she wanted, Pruflas would.

The conversation began to die down after a half hour and Jade took it upon herself to take a chance. "Mr. Malfoy, what do you know about Herpo the Foul?"

Abraxas's eyes grew wide.

"Well, I know he was a very talented wizard," Pruflas began.

"A very talented _dark _wizard." Acton added.

"What brought his name up tonight?"

Jade shook her head and shrugged. "Came across his name while I was reading a book, is all. I was curious because I'd never heard of him. I just assumed you had." She smiled at him.

"Ah, yes. Well, my father used to have a copy of his journal. But, it's gone missing within the last couple years. I'm afraid that he may have sold it."

"I'm sorry. A couple of years?" Jade leaned forward. It couldn't be possible. Malfoy told her in September that Tom had just asked for it. She glanced at Abraxas's face; it was stone cold, not a muscle moved.

"Oh, yes. I really think it's gone. The past couple years he'd been going a bit mad. Losing his mind. I'm guessing he sold it, thinking it was some sort of worthless item." Pruflas shrugged his shoulders and looked down into his cup. "Oh, well." He tipped the last of the contents into his mouth.

"That's so unfortunate," Jade said flatly.

"Well, I must excuse myself. It's been a rather long day. Thank you, Mr. Sterling for bringing your family for dinner, it was an absolutely lovely time!" Abraxas rounded the couch and picked up Jade's hand. "Jade. I'll be seeing you." He leaned down and kissed her hand. She pulled her hand away and had half a mind to punch him in the mouth.

He excused himself, leaving Jade staring daggers at his back. That bastard. She could feel her blood growing warm. If only she could follow him to his room and teach him a lesson about lying. He had led her on for nearly_ four_ months. Tom had the book the entire time! The glass in her hand shattered, the contents spilling all over her robe and the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy!" Jade muttered as she flicked the liquid off her dress robes.

"Don't worry another moment about it, dear!" Hermia giggled while she waved her wand over the mess.

"Perhaps we should get home, Grandmum Jade should be home by now," Audrey interjected suddenly. She threw her glass into the air and it vanished in front of her face.

"Oh, so soon?" Pruflas said.

"Yes, I'm afraid Acton's mother has been out all day, we're hoping she hasn't gotten lost." Audrey giggled.

The families shared very curt goodbyes before Acton, Audrey, and Jade were escorted out of the door by a house elf. Acton grabbed the arms of the two ladies and apparated back to their home. Audrey grabbed her daughter's arm after they crossed the threshold of their foyer.

"Breaking a glass? Are you some sort of mindless troll? Or just a _baby witch_ who can't control her magic?" she spit.

"Get off of me." Jade pushed her mother's hand off of her arm. "You're such a rubbish mother."

Jade did not wait for her mother's response; she ran up the stairs and into her room. She just wished she could go back to Hogwarts for the rest of the holiday. If she had to spend another second with her mother she would explode. Jade was starting to become increasingly concerned for Audrey's life.


	11. His Secret

What a stupid girl. He paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. She had the diary and she would of course write in it. It had come from him, hadn't it?

Jade Sterling was not the kind of girl to trust as simply as the others. But, much to his great surprise, she had given up her useless defences and was cooperating with his every wish. She would miss him enough that she would love to divulge her thoughts and feelings into that little book.

Tom Riddle smirked as he locked the door to his dormitory. Stupid, stupid girl. He descended the stairs and glanced around the desolate common room. Only a handful of students had bothered to stay at the castle during the holidays. Not that he cared: he would much rather have the entire place to himself; he could have free reign of the castle and do whatever he pleased.

His robes floated behind him as he quickly navigated his way through the castle. The familiar dampness of the dungeons hugged him as he went. Most of the students staying over the holidays wasted their time by playing hours of exploding snap, or chasing a snitch around the Great Hall. However, Tom, being much different from most students, preferred to spend his time in the west tower of the castle near the Ravenclaw common room. What Rowena was thinking when she put her worthless students so far up in the air was beyond him.

Portraits greeted him as he whisked by; but he could not be bothered to stop and have a chat with a worthless painting tonight. Helena Ravenclaw had promised to meet him. He was so delighted when he convinced her to reveal herself as Rowena's only child. Most students could hardly obtain a passing glance from the tall ghost. She would usually float right through students because her nose was stuck in a book. In fact, Tom had made doubly sure he had a book outlining Ravenclaw's history as he began to haunt the tower himself. He may not be able to find out about a diadem from a book, but he could certainly find out about a diadem from the previous owner's daughter. Patience.

Tom leaned against a bronze raven statue. Of course he had seen many Ravenclaw students stare at him suspiciously whenever he found himself near their common room. He hoped none of them were dense enough to actually think, even for a moment, that he was somehow jealous of their pathetic little common room, or their pathetic little house. His thin finger ran the length of the bronze figure, a chill running through his hand.

"Tom?"

He quickly spun around and smiled at the shadowy figure before him. Helena Ravenclaw had to have been the most beautiful woman in her class when she attended Hogwarts thousands of years ago. Her lengthy blue dress gowns hung on her small frame, and her brunette hair flowed down her back. Tom smiled at her.

"Ah, Helena. You look gorgeous today. I wish I could kiss your hand." He bowed his head down as the ghost giggled and ran her icy hand through his arm.

"You're going to make me blush."

Tom nearly had to cup his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter; of course she could not really blush, she couldn't even breathe. "So, Helena, how has your holiday been thus far?"

He followed as she glided down the stairs, leading him nowhere in particular. Generally, she wished to remain far away from other students and their prying eyes. "Oh, you know. Lonely," she said drearily.

"Then you should come visit me in my dormitory."

She quickly turned around and snapped her fingers in his face. "Don't be insolent, I will never come close to the Slytherin common room! Filthy."

"Why do you feel that way?" Tom frowned. "I'm sure the Slytherin common room is nearly as nice as Ravenclaw's?"

A long sigh escaped her mouth as she stared longingly past Tom. He glanced over his shoulder.

"I've been in the Slytherin common room, once."

"Oh? When was that?"

She glanced down at him and shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Tom inched toward her. "Of course it does. You can tell me anything."

"You don't care about me," she barked at him. It was very irritating to Tom that she was so moody. Some days, she could scarcely contain herself from sharing her secrets with him, and on other days she would treat him with more apathy than a toddler faced with a plate of vegetables.

"Helena, of course I care about you," Tom crooned.

"Not from what I've heard lately! Spending time with that other prefect from your house! What does she have that I don't?" Helena shouted.

Besides a body? Tom sighed. "Who?"

"I don't care to know her name. You're sharing secrets with her, Peeves has heard you," she snapped.

"That is true, unfortunately. I won't lie to you, my dear." Tom shook his head. "We're studying for Arithmancy together, I'm having a horrible time with the exams. I haven't passed an exam the entire semester." Helena's eyes softened as Tom slunk down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Peeves made it sound like you two were gallivanting around the castle with each other. You know, you could have told me that you weren't doing well in classes. I could have helped."

Tom glanced up at her, "I… I'm just so embarrassed; I've never had difficulty in classes before. You're so intelligent, Helena, and I didn't want you to think that my intelligence was sub-par."

"I could never think that about you. You understand me like nobody else." Tom perked up. "I can tell you things I would never dream of telling others. Things I never even told my mother." She crossed her arms and stared out of the window as small snowflakes drifted onto the frozen ground.

"What things?" Tom's heart fluttered inside his chest. What kinds of things was she hiding from her mother? Perhaps she knew why the diadem had gone missing? Perhaps she was the reason the diadem had gone missing?

"The way I died," she said solemnly, not bothering to look at Tom.

He deflated. What a boring story; he could honestly care less how she died. Tom had been listening to her sob stories for over a year now, and he could certainly stomach to sit through yet another if it eventually led to the truth of her mother's diadem. "I'm sure it's a very tragic story. You were so young..."

Helena turned her head toward him. "It's more tragic than you will ever know. I will forewarn any person I can to not go seeking power and glory; those desires became my demise."

Tom's lip twitched. What an idiot. There was nothing greater than power and glory. "What happened, Helena?" he pressed.

"I... I'm not ready to say," she whimpered. "It's getting late, Tom, you'll want to get back to your common room so that you don't get into any trouble."

Before Tom had a moment to stop her, she flew through the stone floor. He shouted in rage and had half a mind to punch the wall beside him.

That bitch! She always ran away before she indulged him with an important story. Helena was possibly more infuriating than that worthless Jade Sterling.

Both women consistently ran away from him, too scared to give in to their desires. At least Jade had a body that Tom could grab onto and keep her in her place. Helena could just float away. Perhaps a couple more conversations would ease information from the ghost.

He strolled down the stairs, swinging his robes as he went. Tom glanced at his reflection in the window, thoroughly enjoying the sight of himself. He pushed the ever-present lock of hair off of his forehead and ran his fingers over his face. Although Tom never spent a moment of his day to make sure he looked acceptable, he didn't need to, he could always appreciate how nice looking he was. It wasn't just an off-hand chance that women flocked to him and would do whatever he wanted.

"Tom?"

He jerked his head to the right and let out a long breath. Dumbledore. Always meddling in his business, always around at severely inconvenient times.

"Oh, Professor, sorry. I was just looking at the grounds. It's snowing," he said casually.

"Yes, it appears that it is. But, forgive me, what are you doing so far away from your common room?"

Tom wished he could just curse this old oaf and get him out of his way permanently. He was a constant thorn in his side that dug deeper as the day went on. "Well, sir, I am a prefect. I generally am allowed to patrol the corridors."

"Of course you are. But, patrolling the corridors on the holiday when there are only twenty students left in the castle? Surely you can understand my suspicions, Tom." Dumbledore's gaze did not waver, he and Tom spent many seconds staring at each other. The portraits on the walls looked on them anxiously, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"My apologies, Professor. I guess I'll just retire for the night, then."

"Good night," Dumbledore said curtly as Tom began to walk down the steps. "But, one more thing, Mr. Riddle." Tom turned back toward his professor. "Will you please not use your dormitory fireplace as a means to speak with Mr. Malfoy? I'm afraid school fires aren't to be used in the floo network unless approved by Professor Dippet. I'll be sure to look into why exactly yours was connected in the first place. Good night."

Without a word Tom rushed down the stairs. Insolent old man! If Dumbledore only knew what he was capable of, he would not be meddling. He would try to stay as far away from him as he possibly could! Tom made a sharp left and paced in front of an empty wall. "I need to find everything that's lost."

A large door materialized in front of his eyes. A greedy smile crossed his face and he pushed through the doors. Nobody else had stepped foot inside this room before; Tom Riddle had penetrated one of the deepest secrets of Hogwarts. If he ever needed time to himself, which was becoming more often than not, he could spend hours in here, rummaging through old books and papers.

"Lumos." The tip of his wand exploded in white light. A thick layer of dust covered the items from possibly hundreds of years of being ignored. He kicked a stack of chairs and screamed loudly. Dumbledore. He waved his wand over a table full of books and sent them crashing against a wall.

Never had he been so insulted in his entire life. Belittled by an arrogant teacher who would never leave him alone. Dumbledore was constantly hovering around him, trying to find out exactly what he was up to. Most teachers trusted him, allowed him to research anything and everything his heart desired. Dumbledore would hardly answer his questions during transfiguration that he deemed outside the subject matter at hand.

Small beads of sweat were creeping down his pale face by the time he was finished destroying any furniture he could get his hands on. Nothing could truly satisfy his hunger for causing pain to his professor, but this would have to do for now. He stared at his face in a broken mirror that leaned against a wall. "I will make sure Albus Dumbledore is killed and stays out of my way on my journey to greatness." The empty face of a mannequin stared solemnly back at him. He shoved it inside a cabinet to his right before pounding out of the room.

Tomorrow was a new day. A new day that was sure to be full of surprises. Poor orphaned Tom Riddle would be spending Christmas with the affluent Malfoy family. He was sure to be lavished with beautiful gifts and delicious food. However, he was much more looking forward to having a discussion with Morax Malfoy. The worthless journal that he so claimed to be Herpo the Foul's was nothing more than dismal writings that Tom could find in a library book. Tom Riddle didn't like much of anything, but he couldn't stand liars. Liars would always pay.


	12. Post On Sunday?

"And there he was! Grindelwald! I know they say that old fool Albus Dumbledore got rid of him! Codswallop! I saw him! With my own two eyes!" The frail woman began swinging her cane in the air. "But! I gave him the old one two!"

"Oh, Grandmum, I'm sure you did." she agreed, without exactly knowing what the _old one two_ was.

"Of damn course I did, girl!"

Jade shook her head. Her grandmother, whom Jade had been named after, was a very impressive woman. She was strict, fierce, and damn loyal. Poor Grandpa Litwin could never control his wife. His wife was a woman far beyond her time. She had no use to sit around at home doing nothing important with her life, much unlike her daughter Audrey.

She worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement nearly 20 years ago. Standing at a menacing five feet, Grandmum Litwin was one of the most successful members of her department. Jade remembered only seeing her grandmother during the holidays while Grandpa was still alive. Unfortunately, after Grandpa's tragic death from dragon pox, Grandmum was never the same and had begun to lose her sanity. All the more fun for Jade.

"Well, while you ladies get started in the kitchen, I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit. Worked hard this morning, you know!" Jade said happily as she excused herself from the kitchen.

Christmas Eve was always a lovely day at the Sterling house. Grandmum and Mum would bake fresh cookies in the kitchen, and would eagerly chatter about the upcoming day. Like always, the Sterlings would be hosting several families for dinner. Jade always dreaded these dinners as a child. Abraxas, Currier, and Bradley always chased her about the house and teased her.

_"You're nothing but a stupid girl!" Abraxas taunted, pointing his toy wand in her direction._

_"You shut up, Abraxas Malfoy, or I'm telling your mum!" she complained as she stuck out her bottom lip._

_The young men all laughed at the little girl in front of them. Abraxas threw his arm over Currier's and Bradley's shoulders._

_"You'll never do anything but be such an ugly and stupid girl!" Currier shouted. The young men broke into loud laughter._

_Now, Jade may have only been six years old, but she didn't take grief from anybody, especially a trio of boys. Instead of letting them enjoy their taunting for a moment longer, she slipped off her shoe. Abraxas eyed her carefully._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Without a word in response, she lobbed the shoe straight toward the group of boys. It hit Currier right in the middle of his abnormally large forehead. Abraxas and Bradley watched in horror as the small girl rushed toward them and managed to tackle Currier to the ground._

_"I'm not stupid!" she shouted as she fisted the lapel of his jacket into her small hands. He stared up at her in shock while she shook him violently._

_"I'm… I'm getting your mum!" Abraxas screamed as he ran out of the play room and down the hall into the lounge where their parents were having an after dinner drink. Jade punched Currier in the eyeball before she crawled off of him and quickly scrambled to pick up her porcelain doll near the door._

_A moment later, Audrey, Hermia Malfoy, Pearl Avery, and Faye Goyle came rushing into the room. The scene portrayed Jade in an extremely favourable light. Currier was lying on the floor with his hand over his eye, Bradley standing over the top of him with a look of surprise across his fat face. Abraxas was gripping his mother's leg as he pointed a shaky finger at the only little girl in the room. And there young Jade Sterling was: combing her dolly's hair._

_"She… she was hitting Currier, Mum! I swear it!"_

_Jade glanced up from her doll and blinked several times at the women in the doorway. "Mummy, I've been brushing Mildred's hair! The boys were playing around with the toy broomstick! Currier fell off. I told them not to play with it!"_

_The women in the doorway simply laughed. "Now, Abraxas, stop making up stories to try and stay out of trouble. It's quite all right if you play with the toy broomstick. But, please, boys, do be more careful," Hermia said as she pushed her son back into the room. After the door closed, Abraxas pounded his foot on the floor._

_"You always get out of trouble! One day you won't be so lucky! You wait until I have my real wand!"_

_"Oh, Abraxas, I'm so scared. An idiot like you with a wand," Jade sang pleasantly as she broke the head off of her doll; she never did like that ugly blonde hair._

This year would be something different altogether. The Malfoys were going to bring Tom Riddle along with them. Jade buried her head under three separate pillows on her bed. Hopefully the pillows in the way of her ears would prevent any and all thoughts that rushed into her mind at the very wrong moment.

Alas, it didn't work. She dreamt of Tom leading her through an exquisite mansion, their fingers entwined. The aged wood beneath them creaked under their heavy footsteps. The home, at least Jade imagined it was a home, was beautiful. Pottery and art lined the hallways; even the wallpaper seemed to be made of gold. A high-pitched voice could be heard talking excitedly about a beautiful new dress and some hot cocoa.

***

Merlin was pecking loudly on her bedroom window, apparently too lazy or stupid to fly to the front door and wait for Mum to let him in.

She rubbed her eyes as she slid out of her bed. Ruddy hawk, he ruined a perfectly good dream. The window slid open with ease and Merlin flew in quickly and shook small snowflakes off of his wings. He held out a leg and stared up toward Jade. Ignoring the letter, she slipped back into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. Merlin, not appreciating being ignored, flew onto the bed and began nudging her with his beak, nipping her fingers through the sheets every so often.

"All right! Keep your pants on!" She untied the letter from his leg and rolled over. He pecked her roughly on the back of the head and flew out of her room toward the kitchen for a snack.

Jade never understood the need for owls to carry the post. Surely wizards could have figured out a better method of post carrying by now? Perhaps by some sort of magically enchanted diary? Or was that just Tom Riddle's little piece of dirty work? Her blood boiled at the thought of that stupid little diary. She grumbled as she unrolled the letter in her hand. "Oh, pink ink. Must be from Dahlia."

_**Jade,  
>I'm so sorry for everything. I was out of line when I accused you of being jealous. It was horribly childish of me. It's Christmas and I want us to get along again. …I also really miss my bed. But, not as much as you! Alphard tells me you've been spending loads of time with Riddle, and I'm really interested in hearing all about it! So, please, please, please write me back! If I don't hear from you, I'll be sure to jinx you in your sleep when we get back to school! Just kidding, I won't really do that, I promise.<br>Love,  
>Dahlia xx<br>Ps – Happy Christmas!**_

She rolled her eyes as she crumpled the parchment. "_Of course she came crawling back_," she thought smugly. That damn girl was so lost in her own little mind that she needed Jade to steer her in the proper direction. It was a surprise she hadn't _died _after spending so long away from her. Stupid girl.

It hadn't even been ten minutes of silence before an infernal pecking on the window once again interrupted her slumber. "_Can't a girl take a nap in peace in this house_?" She opened the window and ripped a letter off of a tiny barn owl's leg. Ignoring his small hoots, she shoved him back outside and slammed the window shut.

She sighed and unrolled the parchment.

_**Jade,  
>I told you I'd be seeing you soon.<br>Tom**_

That bastard. She ripped the letter in half and threw the pieces in the bin beside her bed. It was clear that she wasn't going to get another wink of sleep this afternoon, what with all of the damn owl's terrorizing her windowsill every time she nodded off. And now with Tom's newest stunt, she was sure that she would be dealing with much, much more than the typical holiday hustle and bustle.

Grumbling, and feeling very much sorry for herself, she rummaged through her school bag in search for a piece of parchment and a quill. She may as well accept Dahlia's grovelling apology; perhaps when school starts again she'll have a brand new gift awaiting her. Dahlia wasn't necessarily rich – her family were mostly Hufflepuffs, after all – but she always picked out the nicest bath salts for the holidays.

_**Dahlia,  
>Can't say I'm surprised. I appreciate your apology, although it's come a bit late. I'm sure Black has already told you about Riddle and I. It is nothing more than course work. Please don't think that I spend my precious school hours snogging the time away. I plan on doing something great with my life that requires a proper education. Sorry to see that my parents didn't invite your family to Christmas again this year, perhaps if your father transferred his job from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office you would finally be able to come. Tell him to consider a different career path; maybe my father would be willing to help. Meet me at King's Cross; we can have a cup of tea before we get onto the train. Perhaps when we get back to school we can convince Dippet to let us sneak off to Hogsmeade?<br>Jade**_

She dropped the quill onto her bedside table and read her note over a few times before deciding it was satisfactory. Opening a green curtain just slightly, she found the same pathetic barn owl she'd shoved out the window staring back at her. How owls could even stay alive was astounding, she'd never seen such a stupid animal. She quickly opened the window and grabbed the bird around its middle and set it on the table. It blinked at her a few times and hooted loudly.

It _was _kind of cute. Jade stroked the owl's head with her index finger. The small thing shook lightly and hooted in appreciation.

"You must be a school owl." She shook her head. "That place is really going to the dogs. Dippet can't even afford proper owls."

Not appreciating such an insult, the small thing ruffled its feathers and bit her finger.

"Ouch!" Jade recoiled her hand quickly and glared down at the bird. "Owls," she grumbled. The owl hooted softly and flew onto her shoulder and began nuzzling her neck. Stupid animals apparently forgave rather easily.

The owl's sharp claws dug into her shoulders for dear life while Jade stomped out of her room. Merlin did not appreciate Jade's new bird and glared haughtily at the two from his perch. He was a proud bird and did not appreciate new competition.

"Oh! You've finally gotten yourself a friend!" Audrey chimed with a demeaning undertone as her daughter strolled into the kitchen. Jade ignored the insult as she rummaged through the cabinets for a loaf of bread. She vowed to herself last night to ignore her mum for the rest of the holiday. Sanity was a trait Jade would love to take back to Hogwarts.

"Did you buy that poor excuse of a bird while at school?" Grandmother Jade inquired as the owl chomped happily on pieces of bread.

"No. I think it's a school post owl." she replied absently. A cup of tea floated in front of her. "No, thanks, Grandmum, I'm not thirsty." Jade tried to wave the cup away from her face.

"Don't be rude, child!" The cup floated closer and bumped into her nose. "Does that fat little thing have a name?" Grandmother Jade peered at the owl's feathers through her large rounded spectacles.

"I don't know."

"Well, you'd better name it!"

"It's just a school post owl, it doesn't need a name, Grandmum."

"Well fine! If you don't want to name it, I will!"

Deciding it was not worth the fight, Jade drank her tea in silence. Grandmum went through an extensive list of names (including the name of her deceased husband which sent her into a hysterical fit about his dirty socks he would leave all over the room), before she and the owl seemed satisfied with the name Boris.

"Boris? What kind of name is Boris?" Audrey giggled.

"Boris! A perfectly acceptable name. I worked with a Boris McKinnon when I first started at the ministry. A wonderful man… although he did begin to lose his mind as he aged. Of course, it could have been because he got hit with one too many stunning spells. He had a rather large wart on his nose. I reckon it was from a hag he picked up in Albania. Of course he completely denied this, but if I took up with a hag I would deny it, too."

Boris pranced happily around the table, enjoying the attention that surrounded him. It was a clumsy bird and would often trip over his own feet; he would helplessly roll around on his stomach and flap his wings; which sent the room into hysterics.

***

Audrey couldn't help but notice Jade's unmistakably kind eyes as she gazed upon the small owl. An odd sight, to see her daughter enjoying the company of something so harmless, something that could bring the best news to loved ones. Admittedly, Audrey hadn't always been the kindest mother to her only child. There was just something about Jade that she never understood, a sort of unrelenting determination that was wholly irritating.

A real "career" was never an aspiration of Audrey. She knew the moment her parents introduced her to Acton Sterling that her life would be nothing but plush living quarters, expensive wine, and an unlimited pocket book. Acton was a levelheaded and practical young man; he was intelligent, handsome, and could charm his way out of any sort of trouble.

She never really fell in love with Acton himself. But, she fell in love with how he treated her. When Audrey fell pregnant with her only child, Acton's eyes welled with tears as he wrapped his arms around her. Audrey's eyes had filled with tears when she had found out about her pregnancy, as well. The body she'd worked so hard to maintain was going to be ruined in only 9 short and insignificant months. The responsibility of a child was about to fall onto her shoulders.

The day after giving birth to their daughter, Audrey made a trip to the doctors. She never did tell Acton why she was never able to fall pregnant again.

"That's it. Get that disgusting thing off of my kitchen table. We have work to do!" She pushed the owl off the table before turning toward Jade. "And as for _you_, young lady. You had better go practice your manners. Any outbursts like last night, and I will see to it that you never make it back to school."

Jade didn't bother appeasing her mother with an answer. She grabbed the owl around the middle and marched out of the kitchen, whispering under her breath. "And I should see to it that you do not breathe for another year."


	13. A Figment of My Imagination

The ritual of watching a young lady walk down the stairs was a horribly boring pureblood tradition. Whenever he visited one of his friends at their homes, he had to sit through this ritual with feigned enthusiasm. Not surprising in the least, Bradley had some very unattractive females in his family.

His eyes glazed over the slender woman standing at the top of the stairs. Her black robes seemed to hug all of the right curves, and her normally horrendous hair fell into long curls around her shoulders. He eyed her collarbones and raised an eyebrow as she descended the steps.

She usually walked like a troll, but tonight… tonight was different; she seemed to glide down the steps with great ease. It was quite obvious that she was doing her best to not look at any of the people awaiting her arrival at the bottom of the stairs. Her pointed nose sat high in the air, and her eyes were nearly closed.

Hermia, Pearl, Audrey, and Faye were nearly drooling as they watched her, hoping that one of their sons would catch her eye. Of course he alone knew that she would never bother with any of the pathetic little _boys_ standing at the bottom of these stairs. Tom pushed his way between the row of people and held his gloved hand out to meet hers.

A sweet perfume of lavender and vanilla filled his nose before he grabbed her hand. He bent at the waist and kissed her gloved finger, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked about him carefully before bending her knees slightly and bowing her head. Without a word she shook his grip away.

It took everything in his power to resist grabbing her nearly nude shoulders and pull her into his embrace. Of course he had normal feelings like every other man. But, he was generally much more able to control them. Something so different about her this evening made him feel like he could lose control. Like he may do something completely unlike himself.

Perhaps it was his evening plans that caused his jitters.

The women pushed her into the kitchen, applauding her perfect posture and beautiful robes.

"What the hell was that?" Abraxas spit as a loud cackle rang from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that was a bit…well, odd," Currier mumbled.

Tom turned on his heels toward the men behind him. "I was greeting a lady like a proper gentleman, unlike you lazy oafs. Each and every one of you disgust me." His voice dropped into a whisper, "May I remind you that she could be of great use to us, and if you don't start at least pretending that you like her it could ruin everything." His dark eyes narrowed. "And if you ruin it, I will see to it that you are punished most severely."

The men said not a word more as they followed Tom into the library where the older men were enjoying pre-dinner drinks.

***

"Oh! That Riddle is a handsome boy!" Faye shrieked.

"I know! My mouth nearly fell off when he arrived with Pruflas this afternoon! Those eyes!"

"Currier brought him around once during their third year, but I can't believe what he looks like now! Should I feel badly about thinking such a young boy is so good looking?" Pearl giggled.

"Not at all, dear. What do _you_ think, Jade?" Audrey questioned.

Jade felt the weight of eight very heavy eyeballs on top of her. Obviously she nearly fell over when Tom his hand to her. And, of course she thought he was beautiful, and his intelligence far exceeded most of their age. His power over their peers was absolutely tantalizing.

"A bit pompous, but he's alright, I suppose. Hangs out with the wrong crowd."

The mothers of the boys she just insulted pursed their lips together. Audrey immediately leapt out of her seat.

"I believe it's time for a drink!"

Jade slunk out of the kitchen and tiptoed up the stairs to let everybody enjoy their social time before dinner. She would much rather spend the time alone in her room than be poked and prodded about how knee weakening, drool inducing, body temperature rising, Tom Riddle truly was.

She collapsed onto her bed and traced the lines of the corset with her fingertips. Tom's soft touch ran through her mind briefly. Damn. He looked so handsome in his suit, and the way his eyes travelled _very_ slowly over her this evening...it was too much.

She sighed heavily and rolled onto her stomach and buried her head into a pillow. These thoughts needed to get out of her head. She was still furious about the diary magic, and she refused to continue allowing Tom to control her. No matter what, she promised herself that he would only spend time with her on _her_ terms. Not his.

The swoosh of the opening door surprised her.

"Go away Olfie," she grumbled.

"What an awful name. Nearly as dreadful as Tom." A small chuckle followed. Jade quickly turned over and pulled a pillow in front of her chest.

"Excuse you, what makes you think you can just barge into my bedroom without so much as a knock? You are intruding upon _my_ personal space!"

"Oh, Merlin." He rolled his eyes as he swaggered toward her bed. "Don't pretend like you're disappointed to see me tonight."

Jade coiled her legs close to her body as he sat on the end of the bed. "Don't… you… you can't just sit on my bed! What is wrong with you?"

"I felt your body shiver when I grabbed your hand," he said nonchalantly. "I liked the way that felt. I know you did, too."

"Get out of here, or I'll…I'll curse you!"

"I've seen your sloppy wandwork in Defence Against the Dark Arts; let me assure you, I am not afraid of your curse."

Jade didn't even have a response. She simply continued to pile pillows on top of her. Maybe, she thought, just maybe, if the pillows could cover her entire body he wouldn't be able to look at her anymore. She wouldn't be able to feel so attracted to him. He wouldn't be so attractive. She wouldn't want to jump on top of him and ignore the guests for the entire night.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, you ridiculous girl?"

"I…uh…" she stuttered as she tossed the pillow in her hand to the side. "I'm cold."

"Cold? Really, Jade? I know it can't be just me who can feel the heat in this room." He scooted toward her and grabbed a pillow. "Can't you feel how hot it is?"

Before Jade had a chance to answer, by the good grace of Salazar Slytherin himself, Goyle, Malfoy, and Avery burst through the door.

"Ooh. What are you two up to in here?" Goyle teased.

"Shut your fat mouth, Goyle," Jade snapped.

"You have quite the mouth on you, Sterling. It's quite unfortunate, as you do look rather attractive tonight. I mean, much better than you did yesterday." Malfoy chuckled.

Jade didn't entertain him with an answer. She simply threw her hands up in the air. "All of you get out of my room. I do not want you in here. _Get out_."

The boys laughed as they left the room. Tom made sure to linger a second longer than the rest and glanced back at her one last time.

"He was right, you know. You do look wonderful tonight." He went to shut the door before she cleared her throat.

"You owe me an explanation."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and slid back inside the room.

"Close the door."

He leaned against the hard wood, the familiar sound of a small click resonating around the room, causing Jade's heart to pound.

"Yes. You owe me an explanation," she repeated slowly.

"And why do you think I owe you anything?"

"You tell me everything. Why not about the diary?"

"You really think I tell you everything?" He stifled a laugh. "You know me better than most, Jade, you should know that I certainly _do not_ tell you everything. It's for your own good."

How is one supposed to respond to that? She scoffed and furrowed her eyebrows; what did he mean 'for your own good'? Was she not of equal intelligence? Their grades were comparable; they could have conversations without confusion of the subject.

"You think I need protecting?"

"Now, now, do not put words in my mouth. _You _don't need protection. Perhaps it is myself that needs protection."

Jade laughed out loud and pushed through her barrier of pillows.

"_You_ need protection?" she said, her finger pointed toward him. "From _what_?"

Tom sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know, Jade. I'm just trying to get you to shut your mouth. It looks much better closed."

"Oh, piss off with all that talk! Tell me about the diary."

"You've read my diary, Jade? That's very personal stuff," he said, a crooked smile inching across his face.

"You are unbelievable."

"Says the girl who goes poking around in people's diaries. How invasive."

"You told Abraxas to give it to me…I…" She knew she didn't have to justify why she'd opened the diary. He knew what she saw. He was trying to agitate her, and she was letting him.

"You think too much."

She glanced up and saw Tom standing over her.

"I…uh…"

His finger pressed her lips closed. "Shut up," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

The kiss burned right through the skin on her cheek. It was unnerving that something as simple as a kiss could suck the air out of her lungs. She put her hand against his chest.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"Why is your face so red?" He ran his hand over her hair and tugged lightly on the end. "It's nearly time for dinner."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her off of the bed and they left the room together. Their fingers were entwined as they walked down the hallway. Olfie watched them with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, ma'am. You two is looking so nicely tonight!"

Jade never took compliments from Olfie. A house elf does not have the intelligence to properly formulate a sentence. They are disgusting, they smell, they're the bottom of the food chain. Not to mention they were a mutated species, born and raised to perform every single duty demanded of them for their entire life. However, she would be lying to herself if she didn't stand a little taller, and hold that hand a little tighter after hearing the compliment.

It was hard to ignore the pulse in his finger. The ring he wore seemed to grow hotter with each step. She had to be imagining it. Silly objects like rings can't mimic a beating heart. She had to learn control her overactive imagination.

"We shall play along tonight and be back to school soon," Tom whispered as they walked into the dining room, eager eyes weighing heavily upon them.


	14. What a Happy Christmas

A glass shattered across the floor and a long shrill scream rang throughout the halls of the ancient mansion. Abraxas sat bolt upright in his bed and glanced at his friend, who should have been sleeping in the bed beside him. He was disturbed at the sight. Tom was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, staring dead cold at him.

"You'd best go check on your mother, Malfoy."

Abraxas didn't say a word before he slipped out of his bed and ran out of his large bedroom.

The sun was peeking through the curtains, but the familiar chill of winter could be felt through the walls. Tom smirked and leaned against the wall, rather pleased with the way the night before had turned out. He laced his fingers behind his head and breathed deeply. Happy Christmas, indeed.

Heaving sobs could be heard trickling upward into the bedroom from the family.

"Tut, tut. I am ever so curious what they're so upset about," he chuckled as he slunk sideways onto the bed.

Heavy footsteps sounded through the hallway and stopped in the doorway. Abraxas's long hair hung in front of his face, his eyes were bloodshot and swollen.

"Abraxas, pull yourself together."

"Where…did…you…go?" he grunted through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about, you fool?"

"Where did you go last night?"

"You must be out of your mind to question my motives."

Abraxas's chest heaved up and down as he stepped into the bedroom and clicked the door closed behind him.

"I know you left last night! I heard you go! Where did you go?"

"I was doing a little business, Abraxas, it's none of your business, either way," Tom said casually. He reached into the pillowcase and pulled his long wand from the inside and touched the tip to his cheek.

"My grandfather…" Abraxas choked.

"What about him?" A sick smile twisted across Tom's pale face.

"He died…you…"

"Certainly you're not accusing me of anything, Abraxas?"

"No, my Lord, no…" Abraxas hung his head.

"It didn't sound like it, Malfoy." Tom pointed his wand at the blonde. "Even if I did do anything wrong, I wouldn't do it unless I had to, don't you think, Abraxas?"

"It's Christmas, my Lord." Abraxas whispered.

"You think I care about Christmas?" Tom's high laughter rang around the room. "I could care less if it were the birth day of your child."

Abraxas slid down the door, defeated. "You could have shown some compassion." He hung his head between his knees.

Tom stalled for a moment. He couldn't tell if Abraxas was actually being serious when he suggested that he show anybody compassion. When had the world ever shown him compassion?

"Compassion? Silencio… CRUCIO!" His black wand brandished through the air.

Abraxas fell flat onto the floor, face contorting in pain. Tom's heart raced as he held his wand above his head. How dare he, pathetic Abraxas Malfoy, tell Lord Voldemort what to do; what a pathetic fool!

"Crucio!" Small beads of sweat formed at the top of his head and slid down his pale face. Spit slowly dribbled out of Abraxas's mouth before Tom ripped his wand away.

"Do not ever tell me what to do ever again."

Abraxas turned onto his side and got sick on the floor and breathed in heavily. "Ye...ye…yes, my Lord."

"Now clean yourself up, it is Christmas, after all. Have some class."

"Oh, how dreadful." Audrey sighed as she read the piece of parchment that had been delivered just moments before.

"What is it, woman?" Grandma Jade squawked.

"Morax Malfoy has passed away. How terrible. Looks like he went peacefully, though. He was found in his library. Not a very wonderful gift for the holiday. We'll need to send them flowers, darling."

Acton nodded as he flicked his wand at the beautifully wrapped packages under the tree. They were flying about the room and landing in tidy piles in front of the intended recipients. Jade sighed loudly and rubbed the tired from her eyes.

"Morax was so old, I'm not surprised it didn't happen any sooner."

"Hush, girl. You need to learn to respect your elders!" Grandma barked at her younger namesake. "Morax was a fine man, and if I didn't have all these damn packages," she hit one out of her face with her cane and sent it flying across the room, "I'd get over there and teach you a lesson!"

"Sorry," she grumbled under her breath.

"It was rather sad news, Morax was a very nice man. Reminded me of Pruflas, truthfully." Acton yawned.

Audrey took a long drink from her coffee cup. "I have a miserable headache."

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much last night?" Jade said as she ripped the brightly coloured paper from a box.

"Speaking of last night," Acton cleared his throat. "That Riddle boy is wonderful."

"Yes, dear, I agree. Who are his parents?"

Jade coughed as she pulled a beautiful cream dressing robe from the box. "He, uhm, his parents are... deceased," she said hastily before shoving the robe back into the box and grabbing for another package.

"That's terrible. But, he's pure blood, I would assume? He is certainly staying with some relatives?" Audrey tilted her head.

"I mean, well. No. He… just... I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"You sure seemed to want to talk about him last night." Acton chuckled as he pulled a chunk of wrapping paper off of a box of salted caramels.

"Yes, well, he's a very interesting person." Her frustration level was through the roof. Last night had gone all too perfectly. Something was being planned. Tom was a perfect gentleman and captivated the entire table. He complimented everybody at the perfect time, and he would occasionally rub his fingers up Jade's thigh…

"You can bring him around more often, Jade."

"Thanks, Mum, I'll keep that in mind."

Christmas turned out to be a success for the Sterlings. Jade was happily prancing around the house in her brand new cream robes, and a beautiful silver 'S' was curled around a shining chain and hung between her collar bones. Audrey was sporting a very large emerald ring on her left hand. Acton was munching on every sweet Diagon Alley's shops had provided. And, Grandma was scribbling conspiracy theories in her brand new journal.

Jade was so thankful that an early train would be taking her back to school tomorrow, and she wasn't required to have any more miserable dinners with the Malfoys. Salvation was a mere 22 hours away. Dinner with her family, and one night's sleep.

Today hadn't been so bad. And last night was all right, as well. Audrey hadn't been too terrible. She actually seemed pleased with her and Tom. Perhaps last night would encourage Audrey to drop her hopes for a spark between Jade and Abraxas. Because that was a fantasy. It would never, ever happen. She'd rather die first.


	15. Something Isn't Quite Right

Steam billowed out of the train engine as it flew past the snowy scenery, leaving London and Christmas in the distance. The sun shone over the snow-capped hills, and ice lightly twinkled across the land. Jade absent-mindedly spun her teaspoon inside her teacup while Dahlia babbled about her Christmas gifts.

She hadn't seen Abraxas nor Tom on the platform this morning before the train left for school. Perhaps Pruflas was keeping them on hand for Morax's funeral. Whatever the reason, it made Jade quite anxious, she hadn't spoken to Tom since Christmas Eve, a night she quite enjoyed.

_"Well, Jade is a wonderful student. She's in nearly all of my classes. It is obvious she has wonderful parents." Tom said coyly, winking at Audrey. Audrey responded by flushing red while the other women giggled. Acton raised his wine glass toward Tom._

_"You are welcome back any time, I'm sure we all feel that way, Tom."_

_"I may need to take you up on that offer." Tom's fingers danced across Jade's inner thigh. "Maybe some time soon."_

"Jade, your tea is getting all over the place."

While day dreaming she had leaned her head against the train's window and discovered her teacup lying on its side, warm tea dripping onto her lap. Jade quickly sat it up straight and shook her robes.

"Yes, thank you, Dahlia."

"So, do you think Alphard really meant what he said?"

"Yes, sure. I mean… yeah." Jade waved her hand, she hadn't the slightest clue what Alphard said. Whenever Dahlia spoke about him she tried to tune out completely.

"Do you really think so? He's so marvellous. I wonder if we'll get married… He's a Black, Jade! Do you know that would do for my family?" Dahlia's eyes were alive with excitement.

Jade raised her eyebrows and sent a flat smile Dahlia's way. "Well, I suppose it would mean your parents wouldn't have to live in that ugly little house in Ireland anymore. There's really no need to live in Ireland, what is there to even do there? You have to travel to England whenever you need to get something."

Dahlia didn't appear to be in the mood to argue. "I just think Alphard is a really wonderful fit."

"You know, Dahlia, most rich boys like Alphard get paired at birth with another pureblood from a _noble_ lineage."

"Well, I know that, bu-"

"-But nothing, Dahlia. I'll send an owl to Walburga and ask, but I can almost bet that you have no chance."

Dahlia's eyes welled with tears. "Why can't you just be nice for once, Jade?"

"Oh, stop it. I'm just trying to be realistic."

"Well, maybe you should be realistic that Tom Riddle doesn't even like you! Alphard has told me the things he's said behind your back!"

Jade felt a bubble of anger in her stomach. It couldn't be true? Tom hadn't said anything about her to the boys; there was no way he would. He thought they were imbecilic, he thought of Jade as his closest friend. It was quite obvious with the way he talked to her during dinner. The way his cool fingers traced her lips, and his hot breath against her ear, before he went home for the night, it had to mean something.

"He does not say anything about me, Dahlia." She tapped her fingernails on the table beneath her hand and stared dead cold at the blonde in front of her.

"He does! You're just too busy being _obsessed_ with him to realize it!" Dahlia was gathering her magazines and shoving them into her bag. "You think I'm too busy thinking about Alphard, but at least he's my _boyfriend_, and not some boy I will _never get_! Before the break he was staying in Amelina over night! I bet you didn't know that, did you?" 

Jade bit her bottom lip. It wasn't true. Amelina was a lying twat, and would do anything to make Jade jealous because of their terrible relationship. That just couldn't be true.

Dahlia stopped short of the carriage door and looked back toward Jade who was still staring at the spot where Dahlia's eyes had previously been "You have nothing to say, then?" Jade did not waiver; the door slammed behind the angry teenager. And then there was silence.

Jade couldn't move. Her hands were clammy and cold and held onto each other for dear life. She could feel her legs shaking, and the bubble of anger in her stomach turning into an even stranger emotion. Blood from her lip trickled down her throat. She could feel her eyes become wet. Her heart was racing, and her chest heaved up and down rapidly. She was hurting.

Her chin quivered, she couldn't let herself do this, not where somebody could very well come strolling in and see her. She turned her head toward the window and let go of her lip. Without warning she gasped for a breath and hot tears came pouring out of her large green eyes. Her body was shaking, and she couldn't breathe. It was an odd sensation her body was not used to.

Of course she had cried earlier in the year after her fight with Dahlia, but these tears were much different. The pain of rejection was worse than anything she'd ever felt before. It may not be true; but Dahlia was never one to lie. She was being played for a fool. Again. How many times must she have this realization before she would just leave him alone?

The door slid open. "Anything from the trolley, dear?"

She didn't look back toward the voice, just simply waved her hand toward the door. Truthfully, Jade was starving. She had quite literally ran out of the door before leaving for Kings Cross this morning. But, the thought of looking anybody in the face made her stomach turn. She wanted to crawl back into her bed in London and hide underneath her blankets for the next month. A mockery was being made of her emotions.

The squeaking wheels of the trolley rolled past her door and all that was left was the sound of wheels on the train tracks and occasional laughter from other carriages.

It seemed like hours before the students were being shuffled into carriages to go back to the castle. Jade avoided any and all Slytherins and ended up being stuck in a carriage with a stubby Hufflepuff. She had massive brunette curls that seemed to stand-up on her head. Her bright brown eyes were wide with fear, and dirt was smudged across her cheek.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I… sorry. You just… I've just seen you before." the young girl squeaked.

"Why is there dirt all over your face?" Jade pointed to a spot on her cheek where mud had dried.

The girl looked surprised and tried to rub the smudge clean, but ended up spreading it onto her nose. "I really love herbology, and I was pruning a girls new belladonna flower on the train. Must have gotten potting soil on my sleeve…"

Jade raised her nose at the girl. "I see."

"What's your name?"

Jade sighed and sunk back into the seat. She really didn't want to talk to this girl. "I'm not sure that's important."

"Oh. Well. My name is Pomona. Pomona Sprout." Her fat finger pointed at the pen on Jade's chest. "You're a Slytherin prefect! I knew you looked familiar. I'm just a third year. I really like Hogwarts! Quite a shock to my mum when she found out dad was a wizard!"

Jade flinched. A half-blood. Jade scrunched her nose at the girl and tried to scoot away. "I'm a Sterling. Everybody in my family is magical, and they always have been."

"Oh! Not a lot of you left!" Pomona smiled widely, not realizing how close she was coming to being cursed by the very unaccepting Slytherin sitting across from her. Instead, she bore Jade with stories about herbology and massive plants that had grown around her parent's home during the summer.

"Listen, Paula-"

"-Pomona."

"-Right. I'm not trying to be rude, but I could give a shit about herbology or plants. Can you just be quiet for the rest of the trip to the castle? We're nearly there now and I'm really tired of listening to it."

Pomona put her hand over her mouth and stared out of the carriage window. Jade wished she would just fall out so she didn't have to look at her anymore.

The students shuffled out of their carriages and into the Great Hall. Jade was turning to the left to walk toward the Slytherin table when she felt a hand on hers. She spun around to see squat little Pomona standing before her. Horrified, she ripped her hand away and instinctively tried to wipe her hand clean of the dirty-blooded skin.

"Do you want to sit with me?"

Jade's mouth dropped open. The nerve of this girl. "No. Not even a little bit. My friends are expecting me."

Pomona merely shrugged and skipped off to the table.

Jade shook her head, what in Merlin's name is wrong with that girl? She pushed her way to the head of the Slytherin table and shoved a piece of bread in her mouth. Pomona stared at Jade from across the hall. She mouthed something before being crowded by a group of what Jade presumed were her friends. They must be quite delusional.

She leaned her forehead into the palm of her hand and poked at a bowl of questionable looking stew in front of her. She glanced down the table at Dahlia who was so immersed in conversation with Alphard she wouldn't have noticed a giant standing over her. Pathetic. Those two carried on like children.

Of course he was going to be entered into an arranged marriage, most purebloods were. Unfortunately, Dahlia was too stupid to figure this out. Nobody in their right minds would want to match their son with _Dahlia Alston_. They were the family that reigned from Hufflepuff. Especially because, although Dahlia refuses to admit, her mother was a _mudblood_. A mudblood! Why Jade thinks that a carrying on friendship with Dahlia was a good idea was far beyond her.

Jade sighed as she trudged down into the familiarly cool dungeons. What a miserable day. Admitting that she was being played for a fool yet again was difficult. Jade Blythe Sterling was a very proud young lady, being used for whatever reason was not acceptable.

She faced the wall to her common room and sighed. "_Salazar_." The wall dematerialized and she walked through the entrance. Her eyes immediately glanced toward the fireplace and noticed a lone soul sitting in front of the flames in _her_ seat. She crossed the common room and was disappointed to see Abraxas staring into the fire.

"Oh. It's just you." she said dully.

His eyes were sunk deep inside his head, and his dark circles shined in the light of the fire. Stubble from a bright beard formed around his mouth and onto his cheeks, his long hair fell in an awkward ponytail around his shoulders. He glanced toward Jade and back at the fire. "Please, Jade, I don't have the patience for this tonight."

"This? What am I doing? I was just disappointed that you were sitting here and not somebody who could hold a conversation for more than fifteen minutes." She plopped down on the couch beside him and sighed loudly. "I've had a bad day, too."

"I'm sure your life is miserable, Jade." Abraxas buried his head inside his hands.

"Look, I'm sorry about Morax." She sat her hand on his knee. "My mum told me on Christmas, real shit luck. He was quite old, though." Although she wasn't particularly fond of Malfoy, she knew the pain of losing a grandparent.

"I'm sure he wasn't ready to go." Abraxas grabbed Jade's hand and squeezed her fingers. "Something isn't right here, Jade. It's not right." His voice was a whisper, his eyes frantic.

"What do you mean, Abraxas? People die of old age, my grandfather, he die-"

"-No! He didn't die of old age! He was fine! _Something_ isn't right!" Abraxas bore into Jade's eyes.

"Okay, Abraxas, I know it's difficult losing somebody. But, you can't try to rationalize it with silly notions of what may have happened…"

"He had no signs of anything wrong with him, Jade. No trace of death _what-so-ever_." He spoke very meticulously, not missing a beat, making sure she heard every syllable; he was trying to tell her more than what he was saying.

"He was old, these things happen, his heart probably just stopped, Abraxas." Her patience was growing thin. She couldn't stand Abraxas even when he wasn't being insane. Now that he was trying to suggest some sort of conspiracy theory about his grandfather's death, she was even more irritated by him.

"No, Jade. Something isn't right. He didn't just die. Something happened…"

Jade shook his hands off. "Listen, Abraxas. I can't handle you right now. I'm not in the mood."

Abraxas leaned over and cupper her face in his hands. "Tom…he…my grandfather…"

Jade pushed his hands off of her face. "Abraxas, if you are really trying to get me to believe that Tom _killed your grandfather_ you're out of your mind. That is a very serious accusation."

Abraxas pulled his knees toward his chest and buried his head underneath his knees. "You will never be able to understand him, Jade. Never."

She quickly ran up into her room and sank into her bed. How much more was there to learn about him? Surely he wouldn't kill his friend's grandfather? Tom Riddle wasn't the kind to kill for fun, was he? She pulled her comforter over her head and sighed. No, Tom wasn't the type of person to do something like that.


	16. Trust Me

"I will not accept any more excuses for your disobedience, Black, do I make myself clear?" Tom's knuckles were turning white around Alphard's throat. The pathetic man before him wriggled with pain.

"Yes…yes… my Lord."

"That's what I thought." He glowered as he let go of Alphard's neck.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord."

Tom paced inside the circle of men surrounding him, his hands behind his back. He eyed each as he passed them. They were all so pathetic, no more powerful than the first years that entered Hogwarts. Tom stopped in front of Abraxas and smirked.

"Abraxas, I can't help but notice that you've not been around as often as usual. You seem to be sticking abnormally close to that Sterling dog lately."

Abraxas winced as he looked into Tom's eyes. "I'm sorry, my Lord. My father has become increasingly concerned with my school wo-"

"-Ah-ah, Abraxas. I'm not the least bit concerned with what your _father_ expects of you. _I_ expect much more dedication." He spun around quickly. "From all of you. If I say to meet me in the forbidden forest at half eleven, I mean half eleven. Not a quarter to midnight. Isn't that right, Alphard?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now, on to my business. As you all know, I didn't get to carry out my purification plan last year, due to a serious snag in the plan. It was my genius, and my pure ancestry who led me to the basilisk, but I should have known Dumbledore would have gotten in my way." He rubbed his hands together and cracked his neck. "So, I've decided on a new plan. Something that you can all help me with. As you may know, it is important for me to remain in good graces with Headmaster Dippet. Next year, if I'm chosen as Head Boy, I'll be allowed free reign of the castle, which could be of vital importance, especially if I were to have access to student records."

"My Lord," Currier Avery piped up, "you're not considering going after the mud-bloods again, are you?"

"Not at school, Avery. However, we certainly wouldn't be to blame if, say… a mysterious string of seemingly unrelated instances led to a number of deaths in a quiet muggle town, now could we? How tragic, an entire family falling deathly ill." Tom smiled wickedly. "Now, you can help me by making doubly sure the other sixth year prefects look dreadful in comparison to me. You all know how to use the imperius curse, so use it. And use it well." He pointed a long, thin finger at Gregory. "No more sloppy wand work, Goyle. Black, Malfoy. "He turned on his heels and glowered at the two before him. "You stay, the rest of you can go."

Tom rubbed his forehead as the men quietly sneaked out of the forest, carefully watching for passers-by. Black and Malfoy stood silent in front of Tom.

"Now, may I ask either of you a question?"

The men shot each other a confused look and nodded slowly.

"Why is it that I cannot catch Jade Sterling for more than 30 seconds as of late?" She had been blatantly avoiding him the past two months. It was perfectly all right with him if she wanted to squander away her time and fill it with meaningless studies. But, when he wanted her attention, she should be more than willing to comply.

Alphard cleared his throat. "Dahlia told me she's been rather foul lately."

Tom scoffed. "More than usual? What useless information. When are you going to get rid of that girl, Alphard? She isn't helping me anymore."

"I've grown quite fond of her," Alphard whispered.

Tom's loud laughter rang through the forest like a high-pitched bell. "You've _what_? That is so charming, Black. I never knew just how pathetic you could be!" He could hardly believe his ears. Pathetic Alphard Black falling for a half-blooded brat, whose lineage reigns from _Hufflepuff_. "If I were you, I'd be thoroughly embarrassed of myself. Let's hope Walburga doesn't see you around with her."

Alphard's face flushed. "I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Well, Alphard, since you've been absolutely no help, once again, maybe Abraxas can explain?" Tom raised an eyebrow at Abraxas.

"I'm not sure, my Lord," he breathed, hardly audible above the wind blowing through the trees.

"Speak up, Malfoy, only fools are afraid of the words they speak."

"I'm not afraid, my Lord."

"Then speak up! You've been following the girl around like a lost puppy; why should I truly believe you've no idea why she's avoiding me?" Tom was not an idiot - he'd seen Abraxas in the hallways, standing behind statues, watching her walk by. Surely it wasn't just to admire her abysmal beauty; he had ulterior motives.

"She doesn't speak to me, so I cannot say with certainty why she's avoiding you." Abraxas looked downward at his feet, his blonde tresses falling over his face.

Tom breathed out through his nose and pursed his lips. Why must it be so difficult to get the truth? "You are _lying_." He leered at Malfoy; if he wasn't going to tell him why on his own, he would find out for himself by force.

_"You will never be able to understand him, Jade. Never. You will never win with him. You would never have a chance."_

Abraxas gasped and stumbled over himself. Tom narrowed his eyes. How interesting, Abraxas had been warning Miss Sterling to stay away from him, even after explicit instructions to ensure her attention was pointed toward Tom. He inhaled a slow breath to calm himself.

"I see, Malfoy. You're a coward and a traitor." His words were calm, and they dripped with animosity. He pulled Abraxas close by the fabric of his cloak. "I could kill you now, and I would feel nothing. Do you hear me? _Nothing_. You _will_ obey me, and you _will_ not sabotage my plans with that girl. Remember, Malfoy, I am the most powerful wizard you will ever meet..." His mouth twisted into a sick smile. "Ask your grandfather."

Without a word, Tom turned and began his walk back to the castle. Before taking the last step into the moonlight, he turned back toward Alphard and Abraxas. "One last thing, Malfoy."

Abraxas grimaced as he looked up at Tom, the trees casting an awkward shadow over his pale face. Tom relished this moment. The look on the faces of his victims before being punished, or killed, was one of the best things he had ever seen. The look on his dirty muggle father's face the moment he realized he was going to die was the best moment of his life.  
>With a deep breath Tom ripped his wand out of his robes and rubbed the smooth wood between his thumb and index finger. A small smile turned at the corners of his mouth as he spoke, "You will not lie anymore. "<em>Mobilicorpus<em>!" Abraxas's pathetic body was lifted from the ground, and promptly flew deep into the forest. Tom laughed when he heard the sickening smack of his body colliding with a tree. "Lesson learned, I hope."

He flipped the ever-present lock of hair from his forehead and stowed his wand away in his robes. Fools. It was as if they hadn't learned in the past two years where their loyalties need to lie. Perhaps they needed more encouragement, more training to truly succumb to the will of their Lord. They were all scared of him, undoubtedly; he had made doubly sure to go out of his way to prove that they should fear him.

A lone crow sung solemnly as it landed onto the large stone steps leading into his beloved castle. Tom raised his lip into a sneer; birds were such nasty animals. He pushed his way through the castle doors, inexplicably nonchalant. He knew full well that he was not to leave the castle doors at night during his patrolling hours. However, he had never been much for rules. Besides, it wasn't as if anybody would reprimand him. As for the other men, well… Tom wasn't concerned with their fate. Not his life, not his problem.

He gripped his hands behind his back and began to stroll around the foyer, peeking up the stairs. Miss Sterling was surely on her patrol, as well. Tom had personally ensured that they shared the weekend shift together for the next few months. Having Jade close could prove extremely useful to him in the coming years. She was sharp, quite witty, and took to Tom's flame like a moth.

She wasn't particularly attractive; quite plain for Tom's usual tastes, with her mousy brown hair that fell just below her mediocre breasts. Her full lips looked quite out of place on her face. The only redeeming physical quality she had going for her, in Tom's humble opinion, was her eyes. He had always been quite partial to the colour green.

Footsteps circled the entrance foyer of the castle. Tom eagerly glanced at the staircase, hoping his luck had picked up.

"Tom!"

He sighed outwardly. Aoife Maher. A ginger-haired bimbo who insisted upon hurling herself at him whenever she had the chance; she had fully exhausted his toleration of her irritating antics. Nevertheless, she was good for a midnight romp if he ever needed to relieve himself of some stress. Silencing spells often came in handy.

"Oh, Tom! Where have you been?" Aoife threw her arms around his shoulders and did her best to press the entirety of her body against his.

He tapped her on the shoulder before shrugging her grip off of him. "I've been quite busy lately, Aoife. I do want to be head boy next year."

"Oh, Tom! You know you're going to be picked, Dippet adores you! I've put in a good word, as well!" She winked at him before pinching his stomach just above his belt.

Unimpressed, Tom grabbed her hand. "I appreciate that."

"Aww, what's the matter, Tom? Don't want to play today?" Aoife wiggled her hips before stepping closer toward him.

"No, Aoife, I have business to take care of tonight that does not involve you at all."

She stuck her lip out and crossed her arms. "I see. You've been ignoring me since Christmas."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Is it somebody else?"

Tom stifled a laugh. Somebody else. This girl was quite pathetic. "There are an infinite number of women, Aoife. I would never date you, and we've never been in a relationship. Something that you forget quite often."

"But, you… you always say how much you like me."

"Leave me be, Aoife." Under normal circumstances he would never treat somebody in a powerful position with such crassness. However, his toleration level had plummeted rapidly in the past hour. Telling her off and having her sulk for a couple days was much more worthwhile than it was cursing her until she couldn't breathe.

"Fine, Tom! Fine! We'll see if I ever speak to _you_ ever again!" Aoife flipped her hair and stomped off.

"Gutted," he said sarcastically. It didn't seem like Sterling was going to poke her head into the foyer tonight. Perhaps he'd be lucky enough to see her in the common room sitting in the same damned spot on the couch she always had. Her predictability was increasingly irritating - she was always in the library at 2:30 until 4 on Thursday and Friday; sitting in the middle of the love seat closest to the fire daily at 8; having breakfast, lunch, and dinner with Black and the lanky blonde girl; and continuously looking over her shoulder in the hallway to avoid him.

He strolled down into the dungeons and hummed a song he'd heard over the holidays with the Malfoys. Some melancholy melody Hermia had been singing on the way to the Sterlings' home. A trivial thing, music; art didn't do much for Tom. If it had some sort of healing powers, fine, but it was just as useless as muggles themselves.

"Salazar." The wall melted in front of Tom and he tiptoed into the ever-familiar common room. His dark eyes immediately darted for the couch, and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw a curly dark ponytail falling down the back of the leather sofa. It had to be her, and they were all alone. Perfect.

Quietly, he sauntered toward the couch and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. He fully expected a hand across his face, and was rather bemused when he heard a small groan followed by a short snore.

He picked up her ponytail and smelled her hair. The ever-present scent of lavender and vanilla filled his nostrils. He dropped her hair and smirked. How should he wake her? He briefly considered a stinging jinx; the shock on her face alone would be worth the punishment that would inevitably come. Jade Sterling did not often play fair.

Instead, he opted to be kind. He needed to kiss up a little more to get her interested again.

"Jade," he whispered as he gripped her shoulder. She grumbled and rolled her head onto his hand. Tom rolled his eyes. Females. "Jade!" He shook her once more.

"Okay, I'm coming, Dahlia." She yawned before throwing her arm over her face.

Tom did not have time to play this game with her. She needed to wake up. He placed his other arm on her opposite shoulder and jolted her forward quickly. "JADE!"

She gasped loudly and stumbled face-first off the couch, her wand pointed directly in the air. "Wha… what? Who?"

Tom cackled as he stared down at the mess of her on the floor. Her skirt nearly exposed her panties. "Good evening, Miss Sterling. Did you decide to forego your patrolling tonight?"

Jade glared up at him and immediately popped up off the floor. "For your information, you nosy bastard, I did not. I just try to stay away from you." She picked up a small book from the floor. Tom leaned over the couch, attempting to get a good look at the cover.

"So touchy, Jade, so touchy. I was just curious." Of course he wasn't just curious, he was extremely annoyed that she was purposefully going out of her way to avoid him. "What are you reading tonight?" That book looked terribly familiar. A very important and interesting book...

"I'm sure you're curious, Riddle. I'm going to bed." She was nearly running around the couch, trying to keep her distance from him.

"Oh, no you don't." He lunged forward and grabbed her hand. "Come here." He pulled her to his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tight, despite her constant wiggling to be released. "Stop."

"No!" she cried as she pushed on his chest with her palms. "Tom Riddle, let me go right now, you bastard!"

He would be lying if he said that this wasn't immensely amusing. "Please, Jade, I am much stronger than you are. Just give me a moment."

She pulled her head back and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"If I let go, you're not going to go running off?" He pulled her closer to him, his arm resting on her lower back, with his hand clutching her wrist and letting it rest on his chest.

"It depends on if I like what I hear." Her chest rose and fell rapidly, Tom grinned at the feeling of her body pressing against his. This was precisely where he wanted her.

"I wish I knew why you have been avoiding me. I thought Christmas Eve was absolutely lovely. You looked marvelous; _you_ were marvelous. I didn't know you had a charming bone in your body."

She pushed out of his grip and backed up toward the couch. "Well. Let me think why I'm avoiding you, Tom." She cleared her throat and counted the reasons on her fingers. "One, that diary that you thought was so clever. What in the _hell_ is that, and how did you do it? Two, what have you been telling Alphard? You know full well that he and Dahlia are disgusting love-sick children amongst each other, and if you really think I'm not going to find out what you say about me, well, you're much less intelligent than I thought. And third, what in the _fuck_ have you been doing staying in Amelina's room?"

Tom held in a laugh at the face in front of him. Her eyes were wide and erratic, and her hands were on her hips. He raised an eyebrow. "Let me answer in sequence. One, the diary is an extraordinary piece of magic that I'd invented this past year. Quite brilliant, if I do say so myself. My own little project, I'm not about to just go off and give up my secrets." Lie. Of course he couldn't tell this damn girl openly about his horcrux. She was going to have to do the research and learn what a horcrux is on her own. The chances of that happening were slim-to-none; she wasn't that smart, surely. But, the book did look familiar...

"Two, Alphard is a liar and a cheat. You're a smart girl, Jade, use your head. If I wanted to say something rude about you, I'd let you know." Lie. Alphard would be punished for his mouth tomorrow. "And three: Amelina? That's disgusting. Please believe me when I say that she has been pursuing me from the moment we were stuck together in those boats on the way to the castle in our first year. What could she possibly offer me? Nothing." Truth. Tom would kill Amelina if he attempted to spend time alone with her. And, although that would be quite satisfying, murdering on school grounds was out of the question after last year. "Satisfied?"

Jade lifted her head slightly. She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded.

"Do you know how to use your words, or have you deduced to chewing on yourself like a dog for communication?"

"Oh, of course not. Don't be such an arse."

"I'm hardly the arse in this situation, girl. You are the one who's been ignoring me for blatantly asinine assumptions. If you're ever curious about what I'm up to, you can simply ask." He slowly inched near her. This was working exactly the way he wanted. Her eyes flickered to his, her pale skin turning rosy.

"Okay," she whispered. She looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and felt her body melt into his.

He pressed his nose into her hair, allowing his lips to lightly trace the top of her forehead. "What do you want right now, Jade?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Success. He picked her chin up in his palms and pulled her face into his. "I want that, too," he whispered, their lips brushing together. Lavender and vanilla filled his senses. "You always smell so nice." He pressed into her. She was, surprisingly, a wonderful kisser. Her full lips were soft, and her mouth was sweet.

He could conquer anything, including the worthless little bitch in his arms. "I really like you, Jade," he murmured in-between kisses. Yes. This idiot girl was going to be perfectly useful in the future. So smart, yet stupid enough to trust him.


	17. Trust You

What a month. Malfoy had been stalking behind her for the entirety of her classes, and Tom would catch the corner of her eyes whenever he passed in the halls. It was becoming increasingly draining to pretend as if she hadn't a care in the world about either of them. It was becoming hard to ignore the creeping feeling that they were up to something suspicious.

However, in lieu of _their _odd behaviour, she had made wonderful improvements upon her re-search of darker magic. Something about soul storage. It was particularly interesting; she'd considered such an act could be possible, but was quite impressed to learn that there was a particularly nasty spell to accompany it.

Of course, some things about the subject were still a bit hazy. Did the person need their "horcrux" to restore their soul? Was the soul too maimed to be put back together again? This was not a subject she could approach any professor she wished. Something this dark would raise some very serious suspicions. Jade assumed Professor Slughorn would be the perfect person to ask, however, he was not too keen on discussing the matter.

_Jade tapped her manicured fingernails on Slughorn's over sized oak desk. She had been standing in front of him for nearly 5 minutes without being acknowledged. Annoyed, she cleared her throat and slapped her palm on his desk._

_"Sir?"_

_"Oh!" He flinched and stared bug-eyed at her, "Miss Sterling! How long have you been standing there? I do apologize, dear." _

_She smiled curtly and threw her hair over her shoulder. This conversation was not going to be pleasant, and could possibly create an endless amount on tension between them for the rest of her Hogwarts career. It was not a typical potions question; this was some very serious dark magic that she had happened upon. Jade took a deep breath before speaking slowly, but surely. "Sir, I wanted to ask you something. I would generally ask Professor Merrythought something of this nature, but I think this requires… special care."_

_Slughorn shifted in his chair and turned his head curiously. "Of course, Jade, of course. What is it about?"_

_Another deep breath. "I happened upon a book while I was in the library using your restricted section pass you gave me." She pulled her jumper down and began knotting the fabric between her fingers. 'Pull yourself together, woman, you're going to throw-up on yourself if you can't just keep breathing!' she chanted to herself, trying to keep herself calm._

_"And?" A look of worry and caution had washed over his normally jovial face. _

_"Well, it was probably something that not many would have an interest in. Quite ancient magic, a rather boring read because of the language…" she cleared her throat. "However, I found it interesting… very interesting." _

_Slughorn placed his arms on top of his paper work and laced his fingers together. This was becoming quite a long-winded story, and his next class was Hufflepuff first years. He had not the time to listen to her ramble aimlessly. _

_"Sorry, I just. I'm quite nervous, Professor, because I don't want anybody to have the wrong idea. I'm simply curious."_

_"Miss Sterling, as you well know, I have first years in five minutes, if you don't just get on with it we'll never have time to finish the conversation!" _

_"Yes, well, okay. I was reading and I came upon quite an interesting theory. Dark, but interesting." She wrung her hands together and did her best to ignore the beads of nervous sweat building around her hairline. "Sir, what specifically is a horcrux?"_

_Slughorn's jaw dropped. She knew instantly this was not the appropriate time or place for this conversation. Where else was she to go to ask this question? Professor Merrythought believed she was going to end up far more crazy than Grandmother Jade, Professor Dippet had been stowing away in his office for the past two weeks, and Professor Dumbledore would have her institutionalized for being idiotic enough to ask him about such dark magic. _

_"Merlin's beard, girl. That is not the kind of thing you need to be studying!" His face was ghostly pale._

_"Oh, sir, I know, I'm just curious. I just don't know how it could even be possible…" It's true, she was curious specifically for academic reasons, nothing more. Certainly nobody is stupid enough to purposefully store a piece of his or her tattered soul in a cookie tin. "I always supposed something like this was possible, I just wanted to confirm my suspicions."_

_"Miss Sterling, that is just something I cannot, and will not, talk about."_

_Jade bowed her head. "Of course, sir. Have a wonderful day." She turned to walk out of the damp potions room, defeated._

_"Oh, Jade?"_

_She whipped around and blinked at Professor Slughorn hopefully._

_"Do be careful…" _

She stalked through the corridors, looking out at the night sky occasionally. It was still too cold for most students to attempt sneaking onto the grounds. April was generally the start of the real misbehaviour. Spring fever sent animal hormones raging; so, it was only natural that it sent teenagers cooped up in a large castle to go absolutely mad.

The window fogged at her breath as she sighed. It's not as if she wanted to actually make a soul storage container. It was quite interesting that she had happened upon a book detailing the act of horcrux creation in the school library. The school shouldn't be keeping books of that nature on the shelves. Who knows what kind of person could get their hands on it?

She grinned haughtily at the idea of somebody like Abraxas storing his soul. He would probably store it in a teapot, and some unsuspecting muggle would throw it in a trashcan, never to be found again. That man would be crippled and crawling through mountains of trash looking for his precious soul. Idiot.

It was nearly midnight and nothing of any interest was going to happen; she'd much rather go back to the common room early to finish her reading for the night. She peaked back toward the window and looked about the grounds one last time before returning downward to the dungeons. This time, however, she could have sworn she saw a dancing light in the forest. Odd. Must be the centaurs.

Shrugging the oddity off, she began heading toward the common room. Perhaps a little extra coaxing would convince Slughorn to tell her exactly what soul storage pertains to. Of course the book details _how_ to do it, but what would be the purpose? How would one get to the piece of their fragmented soul, and would it change your physical appearance or demeanour?

Of course it wasn't _her_ fault that the school library harboured books of such dark tastes. There was no need to withhold information from students if they were making such books with the information so easily accessible to anybody with half a brain. As far as she was concerned, she was doing her best to expand her knowledge of any possible magic that could promote the well being of thousands of pureblooded wizards and witches.

On the other hand, what kind of fool would store a piece of their soul in an inanimate object? The ramifications of the object being lost forever were much too high. That is of course, if, and only if, the person needed the object to retrieve their soul. But, because Professor Slughorn likes to withhold valuable information, she'll have to conduct her own re-search to figure out the answer. Something that was wholly irritating, and quite dangerous.

"Oh, _Jade_, I see you're skipping out on your prefect duties early again, I'll be certain to let Professor Dippet know." The words dripped with resentment out of Aofie Maher's mouth.

"Yes, Aoife, I'm so pleased you're patrolling the Slytherin common room door. Your overly nosy presence is much appreciated because myself and the other five prefects cannot handle this raucous occasion without you."

Aoife puffed out her chest, and threw a lock of her ugly carrot coloured hair over her scrawny shoulder. "For your information, Jade, I've heard tell that some Slytherin men were seen sneaking out of the castle! And I'm head girl! I will patrol wherever I feel I'm needed!"

"Oh, Aoife, you are so full of conspiracy theories I am surprised your arse doesn't explode." Jade reached up and wiped an imaginary smudge from underneath Aoife's nose. "You've something brown coming out of your nose. Best go fix it before the person you were stalking comes along."

"I'm not stalking anybody!"

"Everybody is aware of your obsession with Tom Riddle. Now, if you don't mind, I don't like giving out my common room password to those who do not deserve it. So, please run along and find something more useful to do with your time, hm?"

"You…I…detention for you, Sterling! And five points from Slytherin!"

Jade hissed at Aoife as she stomped down the hall. What a pretentious little brat, and such a miserable liar. It has been more than obvious that she has been specifically patrolling the dungeons in hopes of catching Riddle at the end of his hall patrol. Quite pathetic seeing the same wiry mess of carrot hair bouncing near her precious common room's door night after night.

"_Salazar_." She slid into the empty common room and threw herself on the couch in front of the fire. It was particularly large tonight, the flames licked the hearth, and the heat from the flames warmed her entire body. She sunk into the soft leather and half-heartedly opened her book. It was warm… so soft… Without a care in the world, Jade drifted off to sleep.

"Wha… what? Who?" Completely unprepared for what just happened, Jade went tumbling off of her makeshift bed, and ripped her wand out of her robes. Unfortunately for her, her robe had flipped over her face, and her wand was pointing straight in the air. Surely she looked absolutely terrifying, any attacker would be much too scared to continue an assault.

"Good evening, Miss Sterling. Did you decide to forego your patrolling tonight?"

Jade froze. That voice. She knew whom that voice belonged to. She ripped her robe from over her head and immediately stood off the floor. "For your information, you nosy bastard, I did not. I just try to stay away from you." She murmured as she scooped the book from the floor and into her hands. There had to be a way out of this terrible situation. Her green eyes quickly began darting around the common room.

"So touchy, Jade, so touchy. I was just curious." He nodded at the book on the floor, "What are you reading tonight?"

If she just started running as fast as she could, surely she could get around him. He wouldn't be expecting such an agile move. "I'm sure you're curious, Riddle. Now, I'm going to bed." Her plan failed miserably, however. Before she had a chance to get anywhere near the staircase, his hand caught her wrist and pulled them chest-to-chest.

"Oh, no you don't!" He released her wrist and wrapped his arms around the middle of her back, his fingers carefully trailing down her spine. "Stop."

"Tom Riddle, let me go right now, you bastard!"

"Please, Jade, I am much stronger than you are. Just give me a moment."

Of course, there he goes again, assuming he was much better than her. "What?" she said, exasperated with this man. Perhaps if she just let him say his piece, he would leave her alone.

"If I let go, you're not going to go running off?"

Are you kidding? She was practically nose-to-nose with the most beautiful man in the school. _Of course_ she was going to go running off. This was insanely intimidating. "It depends on if I like what I hear."

"I wish I knew why you have been avoiding me. I thought Christmas Eve was absolutely lovely. You looked marvelous; _you_ were marvelous. I didn't know you had a charming bone in your body."

Oh. She pushed him away from her and ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair. So, he's curious why she's ignoring him? What an idiot. Men were the most clueless creatures on the planet. It was absolutely mind-blowing that they could refrain from drooling all over themselves.

Well. Let me think, Tom." She cleared her throat and counted the reasons on her fingers. "One, that diary that you thought was so clever. What in the _hell_ is that, and how did you do it? Two, what have you been telling Alphard? You know full well that he and Dahlia are disgusting love-sick children amongst each other, and if you really think I'm not going to find out what you say about me, well, you're much less intelligent than I thought. And third, what in the _fuck_ have you been doing staying in Amelina's room?" She puffed out her chest; quite pleased with the way she handled herself.

Tom's mouth was twisted into a sly smirk. Surely the answer to this was going to be good. There's no way he could defend himself now!

"Let me answer in sequence. One, the diary is an extraordinary piece of magic that I'd made-up this past year. Quite brilliant, if I do say so myself. My own little project, I'm not about to just go off and give up my secrets. Two, Alphard is a liar and a cheat. You're a smart girl, Jade, use your head. If I wanted to say something rude about you, I'd let you know. And three: Amelina? That's disgusting. Please believe me when I say that she has been pursuing me from the moment we were stuck together in those boats on the way to the castle in our first year. What could she possibly offer me? Nothing."

What a relief! Of course she should have known that Tom couldn't possibly tell her everything about his projects, in due time, she was positive he would be more than happy to indulge the information to her. She wanted to smack herself for being such an twit, obviously Tom would have no problem telling Jade if he had any sort of an issue with her, he'd be perfectly honest their entire school year. And, Amelina? Dahlia had to have been making up that lie.

Jade looked down at her feet and flushed. She had made herself look like a moron in front of Tom. Horribly embarrassing.

"Satisfied?" Tom grinned.

She grimaced up at him, and chewed on her bottom lip fevently. Satisfied was an understatement. She was absolutely enthralled that Tom wasn't upset with her.

"Do you know how to use your words, or have you deduced yourself to chewing on yourself like a dog for communication?"

That bastard. He would always call her out for her nasty habits, and make her feel like an absolute fool. "Oh, of course not. Don't be such an arse." Jade Sterling was talented in many different things, flirting was not one of those talents.

"I'm hardly the ass in this situation, girl. You are the one who's been ignoring me for blatantly asinine assumptions. If you're ever curious about what I'm up to, you can simply ask." He inched toward her slowly, and danced his fingers up her arm.

Her face flushed. No matter how angry she thought she was five minutes ago, she could completely forget about it now. Her skin burned under his touch. "Okay." Her voice wasn't complying with her wishes. She wanted to speak audibly; she didn't want him to think he had her completely and utterly under his spell.

Tom wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. His nose dug into her hair, and his lips traced her forehead. Jade melted all around him. Merlin, he smelled good. He _felt_ good. She gazed up at him. '_Kiss me you idiot_!' Could Tom read minds?

"What do you want right now, Jade?"

She wanted him to throw her over his shoulder and run away to the nearest room and lock the door forever. Probably a little over the top to ask for, though. "I want you to kiss me."

He grinned and picked her face up into his large hands. "I want that, too." he whispered onto her lips. He rubbed their noses together, and pressed into her once more. "You always smell so nice."

Jade possessed magic. She was quite talented at using and manipulating magic to her own wishes. This moment, however, this moment was magic to Jade. It was overwhelming, her senses went absolutely numb. Nothing had ever made her feel this way.

"I really like you, Jade." He managed to whisper in-between kisses.

She knew better than to say exactly what was on her mind. Instead, she pulled on his hair, and kissed him again. Jade wasn't exactly sure, but she would be willing to wager they were floating in the clouds, at least her head was.


	18. Happiness Is Temporary

"I don't suppose you have my gold earrings stuffed in the bottom of your trunk, do you? You know, the ones you borrowed for your date with Black to Madam Puddifoot's," Jade questioned as she shuffled through her massive pile of belongings. The train would take them home for the summer in less than twenty-four hours' time; and, as usual, Jade had completely foregone her packing.

"Aye, probably." Dahlia sighed as she glanced at her tidily packed trunk.

"You always pack so soon, Dahlia. You do realize that I lose everything and always make you look for it, don't you?" Jade grumbled as she crawled across the floor to her friend's trunk.

"I like to be prepared! You never know what could happen!"

"Right, Dahlia, a giant spider is going to start attacking students and we'll all be sent home early."

"Oh, but that's already happened!" The girls glanced at each other and burst into raucous laughter. Of course, Jade knew what _really_ had been attacking students. She and Tom had discussed it briefly over a detention sentence; which, of course, Tom had given her.

_"You know more than you're letting on about last year, Tom." She shook her arm and rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sick of polishing this. It's fine. Let me move on."___

_"I want it to shine for centuries, Jade. Really try to scrub it." He leaned back against the wall and put his hands behind his head.___

_Jade turned toward him, her eyes narrowed. "Look at you, sitting on the floor, enjoying your evening. You've given me detention to specifically watch me degrade myself by polishing only your trophy. I've been at it for twenty minutes, give me a break already."___

_"I think I've heard this from you before." He grinned mischievously.___

_"Oh, piss off!" Jade giggled as she threw her towel at him. "I've had enough of you watching me put my hands all over your award." She hopped off the ladder and knelt down in front of him.___

_"I suppose you want me to put my hands all over you?" He grinned as he pushed his nose into her hair and kissed her forehead. "You are in quite a compromising position. You could bow to me if you want."___

_"Never."___

_It was common practice for them to hide away during the night to have a small bit of alone time. Black, Malfoy, Avery, and Goyle had been stalking Tom for the past few months, trying to deny Jade any time alone with her beautiful new boyfriend.___

_"But I wouldn't complain if you wanted to put your hands on me." She nipped his ear playfully.___

_He pulled her closer into his chest and gazed upon his trophy. Jade looked at the award and shook her head. "I'm not so sure a spider was responsible for attacking students. It seems quite odd. I've thought about it for quite some time. There must be more to the story."___

_Tom ran his long fingers through her hair and pulled lightly, exposing her bare neck. He leaned down and blew hot air on her cool skin. "Use your head, Jade," he breathed against her, his soft lips barely brushing against her neck, "students petrified, only one dead. Acromantulas cannot, and do not, petrify their victims." He ran his hands up her stomach and gripped them around her throat. "The victim is poisoned so they die a slow and painful death." He leaned down and bit her neck. "A snake, however... A snake will choke their prey to the brink of death before deciding to make them their next victim."___

_"A snake?" Jade groaned as Tom planted kisses over her neck.___

_"Something like that," he said fiendishly before glancing up at the trophies in the room. "The rest of these trophies won't polish themselves, you know. I am to sign off on your detention slip, and ensure that you've done your job well."___

_"Arse."_

**********

"Who would have thought a spider could actually kill somebody! Absolutely bizarre!" Dahlia dug deep into the bottom of her trunk. "I mean, think about it! A spider!"

"Well, I'm sure it was quite a large spider, Dahlia. I don't suppose it was just like the little black ones that crawl all over you at night," Jade teased by running her fingers down Dahlia's back.

"Oooh! You are a naughty thing!" Dahlia slapped playfully at her friend. "These earrings have got to be in here somewhere, I know that I tossed them in here when we got back from Hogsmeade."

"Oh, you were so dreadfully in love after that date. It was miserable, I actually had to leave the room when you two got back. I thought I was going to vomit."

"Well, Jade, it's much like seeing you and Tom. You would be repulsed by how rosy your cheeks are when he touches your hand."

"Oh, come off it."

Jade and Dahlia reached a compromise in April. No talking negatively about the other's significant other, and they solemnly vowed to never attack each other again.

_"Dahlia. We need to have a conversation." Jade peaked up nervously from her Charms book.___

_Dahlia merely glanced up briefly from her magazine, her bright eyes narrowed. "And what about this time, Jade? Disappointed in my reading choice tonight? Or are you going to harass me about my boyfriend again?"___

_Jade sighed. She was not well versed in the art of patience and tolerance. This was a battle, however, that she needed to lose gracefully. The constant fighting between herself and Dahlia had become unbearable. They never spoke a kind word to each other, only rude quips dripping with putrid sarcasm. It was exhausting to go to classes all day, study with Tom, patrol the corridors for first year couples who thought they were clever to hide behind statues while they snogged, and then come back to her room to argue with her roommate. It had to end.___

_"No, Dahlia, it's nothing like that, I-"___

_"-Oh sure, then. Then perhaps you want to talk about your so-called boyfriend, who, by the way, still hasn't admitted to anybody that he's your boyfriend. Probably because he's embaras-"___

_"Stop it right now. I don't want to talk about any of that. Boyfriend, friend, whatever. I'm sick of fighting with you. I dread walking into this room every night."___

_"Well, I can certainly agree with that. Having to deal with you isn't exactly easy."___

_Jade bit the inside of her cheek. Where Dahlia had found this new attitude was completely beyond her.___

_"I know it's not. Look, Dahlia. I'm very sorry for bringing Alphard up negatively. He's quite nice, and I think that perhaps his mum will recognize that he has his own right to choose his spouse. You're a Slytherin, and you're very beautiful and charming. It's a lovely match." Merlin, she couldn't believe she managed to squeeze those words out of her mouth. Dahlia was foul-mouthed, loud, and half-blooded. No way would she ever be accepted into the Black family. "And as far as Tom goes, I would appreciate if you would stop telling me rumours and taking the piss out of our relationship. Or friendship, or whatever it may be, even I'm not sure."___

_Dahlia dropped her magazine and stared at Jade for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "Oh, Jade!" Without warning the thin girl came flying across the room and threw her long arms around Jade's shoulders. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy you've said that, I couldn't stand being awful to each other all the time!" Dahlia sobbed into Jade's shoulder. "I'm so, so pleased!"___

_Not one for public displays of emotions, Jade patted Dahlia stiffly on the back. "Alright then, good. I've missed having you around. No more talk about the boys. Unless it's friendly."___

_Dahlia blubbered something inaudible into Jade's hair. She would accept that as an approval of the agreement. Peace and quiet would soon come again.__  
><em>

"Jade, I really don't think they're in here."

"Well, just keep looking, you lose things all the time." Jade yawned as she dug through her pile of clothes. "You would think I'd rather just use magic to put all of my shit away. But, I'm not very good at folding my clothes quite yet. Audrey hasn't cleaned her entire life, so I'm not much good at housekeeping spells." She frowned at the mess around her.

"Your mum doesn't clean?" Dahlia pulled her head out of her trunk and looked inconspicuously at Jade.

Jade blinked in disbelief. Of course Audrey didn't clean, they had a house elf that followed around with a dustpan and broom like a baby duckling following its mum. "Dahlia, I'm not sure I should even entertain you with an answer to that question. You've been to my house before."

"Well, yes, but doesn't it seem odd that your mum doesn't clean?"

"Well, not really. You have surely realized by now that Audrey isn't much of a mum. She's much more interested in drinking and spending Dad's money."

"Oh. Well, that's sad. My mum has taught me my housekeeping spells really well." She grabbed her wand off of her bed and pointed it at Jade.

Jade, who did not appreciate a wand being pointed in between her eyeballs, leapt out of the way moments before a pink streak went flying across the room at her pile of laundry. "OI! What is wrong with you? What in the world would have happened if it hit me? I may have been folded up and shoved inside a trunk. Merlin's beard, girl!"

"I just got a little carried away!" Dahlia giggled as she admired the clothes folding neatly into Jade's trunk. "You're safe."

Jade glared and climbed back onto her bed. "Our last night as sixth years. Are you ready for one last year, Dahl?"

"It's sad, really." Never one to keep a situation comfortable, Dahlia crawled onto Jade's bed and curled up next to her. "But, we're in it together. Just like we've always been."

"Well, to tell the truth, I was only ever friends with you because you pushed that other girl in the lake." The girls cackled.

"Oh, she was awful. She kept trying to talk to me, and if she hadn't noticed, I was too busy staring at all of the boys around me."

"You sound like me, annoyed because somebody was trying to say hello. I must be rubbing off on you!" Jade pinched Dahlia's arm playfully. "All I know is that it's you and I next year. No more fighting, no more bullshit. I'll hopefully be Head Girl and we can get away with all sorts of shenanigans. We're in this together, Dahlia. You and I."

"I promise."

The train rattled down the tracks, leaving Hogwarts to be devoured by fog. Jade sighed, her hot breath leaving a veil over the window. Tom patted her on the hand as he smoothed out the Daily Prophet on the table in front of them.

"Just a couple months and we'll be back, don't worry."

She leaned her head onto his shoulder and looked at the paper. "More about Dumbledore? Merlin, somebody better write his life story already."

Tom wiggled his shoulders and pushed her head away from him. "Nobody wants to write a book about that old crackpot fool."

Jade brought her knees onto the seat and leaned into his ear. "There will be stacks of books written about you someday, Tom."

He glanced toward her and smirked. "You have no idea." He pecked her on the lips before he wadded the paper into a ball and threw it onto the floor. "I'll even sign a special copy just for you, darling."

"Just what I wanted, more crap from you."

"You'll never have enough of me, Miss. Sterling."

"Quite sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"You're dreadfully predictable, darling." He kissed her on the forehead. "Time to walk around the train and pretend like we're making sure students aren't misbehaving."

He pulled her off of the seat by the hand and led the way out of their compartment. Students were excitedly discussing their summer holidays and shoving their greedy faces full of pumpkin pasties. Seventh years mostly sat in solemn silence, looking out the window at their past while thinking about their future. In precisely one year, Jade was going to be in their shoes. She shook off the thought before it could eat away at her emotions.

Aoife Maher stood at the end of the car, glaring. "You're both late."

"Did you hear that? The train suddenly became insufferably loud," Jade mentioned to Tom. "For some reason it sounded like that old hag Aoife. You know, the one who graduated and is no longer Head Girl?"

"You must be hearing things, Jade."

Technically Aoife was still Head Girl until the next Head Girl received her badge in the post. However, Jade was never much for technicalities. And, as far as she was concerned, Aoife Maher was never her Head Girl; just an irritating fly constantly buzzing around her sweets.

Perhaps next year she would be Head Girl. She would have full reign of the castle, her own private bedroom, and a beautiful bathroom. Imagine the possibilities of having a bath even larger than the one she had access to now, and maybe without any naked mermaids looming around to ruin a rose petal bath.

Nothing of particular interest happened on the ride home. Tom and Jade walked idly around the train discussing their courses for next year, and eventually joined Abraxas, Alphard, Dahlia, and Currier in a car for the journey home. Dahlia and Alphard were discussing their summer plans under their breaths, apparently planning a way to convince Mrs. Black to stave off an arranged marriage; a plan that was destined to fail miserably.

Abraxas, who normally shoved his nose into any and all business of others, seemed particularly interested in staring at Jade. His hair was in a tidy ponytail and did no justice in hiding his blatant stares. Occasionally his grey eyes would shift toward Tom and he would furrow his eyebrows. Jade crossed her arms and stared back.

"Do you have something to say, Malfoy? Or do I just look especially beautiful today?"

The car quieted, all ten eyes fixing upon Abraxas. He shifted uncomfortably and pulled his robes tight across his chest.

"You look just as average as always, Sterling."

He didn't speak for the rest of the journey and bolted out the doors as soon as the train rolled to a stop. Tom grabbed Jade's hand when she tried to follow Dahlia out of the car.

"Stay for a moment."

Dahlia looked back eagerly, "Are you coming? Mum and Dad want to see you!"

Jade shook her head. "We're going to stay for a moment, Tom needs help with his bags. I'll meet you on the platform, go on."

Dahlia frowned and grabbed the back of Alphard's shirt, following him out into the bustling station.

Currier picked up his bag on the floor and held out his hand to Tom.

"I'll see you soon, Tom."

Tom grabbed his fingers and nodded.

"Soon enough."

Currier exited and Tom wrapped his arms around Jade's shoulders.

"Will I get to see you this summer?"

She placed her arms around his lower back, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Of course you will. You can stay at my house if you'd like. My parents want to holiday in Paris if you want to come."

He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

"I'd rather stay alone with you while your parents are in Paris."

Tom stood and pulled her off her seat. He twirled a lock of her hair around his pointer finger and sighed.

"You know, Jade, I never thought that I would take to you the way I have."

Jade's cheeks glowed red and she stepped closer toward him. She ran her hand up his chest and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck.

"I'm positively flattered, Riddle. Your arrogance is, as usual, overwhelming. Who would have thought it could be charming?"

"Oh, Miss Sterling." Tom grinned down at her and planted his lips on her forehead. "How lucky I am to have you."

"Will you stop talking and kiss me already?"

"Always so eager."

Jade rose up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Kissing Tom had become comfortable. Their teeth never hit together anymore, and their tongues knew exactly where to go. It was a sensation that warmed Jade's entire body, completely and utterly bewitched her soul.

"I'm afraid we'll have to get off the train eventually, Miss Sterling."

"I'd rather stay here with you."

"I'll see you again. Soon. I promise."

They laced their fingers together and walked out of their car, the prospects of next year dancing around in their heads.


End file.
